


Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius

by Sinaida



Series: Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Crossover, Deutsch | German, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rodneys POV, Spaceships, established Erik/Charles, established Teyla/Ronon, pre-slash John/Rodney - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In einer Pegasus-Galaxie ohne Stargates bilden Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan und Ronon Dex die Crew auf John Sheppards marodem Weltraumfrachter Atlantis. Einen mysteriösen Hilferuf später haben sie zwei nicht besonders erwünschte Flüchtlinge an Bord und Rodney erfährt, dass in John ein Geheimnis steckt, dessen Aufklärung sein Leben verändern könnte. Auf der Flucht vor Sklavenhändlern und der Obrigkeit suchen sie nach einem Weg sowohl den Flüchtlingen zu helfen als auch Johns Geheimnis zu lüften.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/615412">Fanart zur Geschichte</a> von <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares">Antares</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist ein sehr SGA-lastiges Crossover. Man kann sie auch verstehen, ohne X-Men zu kennen.  
> Ganz herzlichen Dank an Pat ([PatK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PatK/profile)), die mir beim Schreiben eine unschätzbare Hilfe war. Dank diverser Brainstorming-Sitzungen mit ihr, Lob, Kritik und ihrer ausgezeichneten Vorschläge, wenn eine Szene mal nicht so saß, ist diese Geschichte tatsächlich fertig geworden. Und dann hat sie das Monster auch noch supergründlich betagelesen. Auch dafür – danke sehr! :)  
> Alle verbleibenden Fehler gehen natürlich auf mein Konto.  
> Die Story ist fertig geschrieben, läuft gerade durch den letzten Beta-Durchgang und wird von mir nach und nach kapitelweise gepostet.

„Sheppard?“ Rodney eilte den schmalen Hauptgang der _Atlantis_ entlang, während er mit dem Zeigefinger ungeduldig gegen sein Headset klopfte.

Stille.

Er setzte „Überprüfung der schiffsinternen Kommunikationskanäle und Headseteinstellungen“ auf seine mentale To-Do Liste, direkt vor „Rekalibrierung der Steuerbord Plasmakanone“ und nach „Ronon nachdrücklich an das Aufstocken des Kaffee-Vorrats erinnern“.

Ah, Ronon, genau. Den könnte er fragen. Rodney wechselte den Kanal.

„Mhmmm, Schokoladenmousse als Dessert? Das klingt fantastisch“, drang Teylas Stimme samtweich an sein Ohr. „Du solltest etwas davon mit in unsere Kabine nehmen, für heute Nacht …“

Rodney räusperte sich sehr, sehr laut - noch bevor Ronon, der am anderen Ende der Verbindung leise und unzweifelhaft dreckig lachte, genauer darauf eingehen konnte, was er und Teyla mit der Schokoladenmousse vorhatten. Nachts. In ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier.

„Ronon?“

„McKay?“

„Weißt du wo Sheppard ist?“

„Nein.“

„Hm, er ist also nicht bei dir in …?“

„Nein.“

„Und du hast ihn in den letzten zwei Stunden auch nicht ge…?“

„Nein. War’s das? Ich muss weitermachen. Abendessen ist noch nicht fertig.“

Rodney rollte die Augen. „Oh, du kannst also plötzlich nicht mehr gleichzeitig kochen und reden, ja?“

„Können schon.“ Ronons Grinsen war sogar über Funk zu hören.

„Rodney“, schaltete sich Teyla ein. „Vielleicht ist John ja im Geschützstand.“

„Danke, da will ich gerade nachsehen. Ich finde ihn schon, McKay Ende.“ Rasch wechselte er wieder den Kanal. Besser, Ronon nicht weiter beim Kochen und beim „Gespräch“ mit Teyla zu stören – wer weiß, was er sonst mit Rodneys Anteil der Schokoladenmousse anstellte. Ronon war zwar kein Gourmet-Koch, aber er hatte das äußerst nützliche Talent aus nur wenigen mageren Zutaten ein Festessen zu machen. Zweifellos ein Überbleibsel der Jahre, die er auf der Flucht verbracht hatte.

Nur noch ein Gang trennte Rodney vom Geschützstand.

Wenn Sheppard hier nicht steckte, blieb nur noch das Frachtdeck, das zurzeit mit ein paar Kisten Kutani-Dünger von einer Landwirtschaftskolonie auf Hakun 5 beladen war. Eine der Kisten war allerdings undicht. Das gesamte Deck stank bestialisch und war nur mit Atemschutz zu betreten. Bevor Rodney das freiwillig durchsuchte, würde er Alarm geben, auch wenn er damit gegen mindestens zwei Bordregeln verstieß. Egal. Wo auch immer Sheppard an Bord des Schiffes war, den Alarm könnte er nicht überhören.

„Sheppard, verflucht, melde dich!“

Nicht einmal Rauschen antwortete ihm. Das konnte eigentlich nur zwei Dinge bedeuten. Entweder der Kanal, den er und Sheppard für ihre Kommunikation reserviert hatten, war tot - was einer mittleren Katastrophe glich, denn er hatte keine Lust für überlebenswichtige Meldungen von Bordingenieur an Kapitän die allgemeine Leitung zu benutzen und dabei Ronon und Teyla beim Liebesgeflüster im Ohr zu haben - oder aber ...

Rodney betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus zum Geschützstand. Das Schott ruckelte, quietschte unmelodisch und öffnete sich dann zögerlich. Rodney spähte in das Halbdunkel des kleinen Raumes, der nur schwach vom Glanz ferner Sterne und dem Blinken der Armaturen erleuchtet wurde.  
Er holte tief Luft.

Oder aber, es bedeutete, dass Sheppard mit hochgelegten Beinen im schwenkbaren Sitz des Kanonenstandes lümmelte, das Headset ausgeschaltet auf der Konsole neben sich. Oh ja, der perfekte Platz und Zeitpunkt für ein Nickerchen. Hier, wo er am weitesten von der Brücke entfernt war, und gerade jetzt, wo das bordweite Interkom die Flügel gestreckt hatte. Was hieß, dass Sheppard wirklich nur über Headset zu erreichen war. Wäre. Oder per Botenjunge.

Rodney wollte gerade seinem Ärger Luft machen, als ein bläulicher Lichtstrahl sein Gesicht streifte. Blinzelnd blickte er zu der durchsichtigen Kuppel hoch und sah die holografische Darstellung von „Space-Fighters“ – das einzige Flugsimulationsspiel, das mit dem veralteten Interface der Atlantis kompatibel war. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass John keineswegs schlief, sondern die Interfacemaske über Augen und Stirn gezogen hatte, während seine Hände die Armlehnen des Sitzes wie Steuerknüppel hielten.

Nun, für eine Partie Holo-Space-Fighters war der Geschützstand tatsächlich der ideale Ort. Besser gesagt, der einzige Ort an Bord, an dem das Spiel funktionierte ohne die Funktion wichtiger Sensoren zu beeinträchtigen. 

Ein Teil von Rodneys Verärgerung verpuffte. John vermisste das Fliegen sehr. Richtiges Fliegen, in den wendigen Bodennähe-Jets, die er als Major der Sol-Einheiten geflogen hatte. Er vermisste das Einssein mit der Maschine, die auf die kleinste Bewegung des Steuerknüppels reagierte. Nicht, dass John ihm das etwa erzählt hatte. So etwas gehörte einfach zu den Dingen, die man über einen Mann erfuhr, wenn man fast ein Jahr lang eine Gefängniszelle in Baracke 12 mit ihm teilte. Terras ältestes Militärgefängnis war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, seinen Insassen viel Privatsphäre zu lassen. 

Oder für hohe Hygienestandards und gesittete Umgangsformen. Eine eher kleine Sandschabe hatte Johns irrationale Abneigung gegen Käfer ans Tageslicht gebracht. Seine Begabung, auch in den brenzligsten Situationen fast unmenschlich ruhig zu bleiben, hatte Rodney einmal buchstäblich den Hintern gerettet. Ein zweites Mal war danach nicht mehr notwendig geworden. Gott sei Dank, denn im Vergleich zu Sheppards himmelhoher Schmerztoleranz war seine eigene praktisch inexistent.

John hatte während seiner ganzen Haftzeit keinen Besuch erhalten, keine Transmission, nicht einmal ein altmodisches Paket. Nichts.

Schon merkwürdig, wie gut man einen Menschen kennenlernen konnte, ohne wirklich etwas über seine Vergangenheit zu erfahren.

Da wusste John doch schon etwas mehr über ihn. John wusste von Rodneys Panikattacken, von den Albträumen, in denen ihn Collins' verbranntes Gesicht heimsuchte und von seiner Schwester, die aus gutem Grund nicht mehr mit ihm redete.

Nun, dass der Grund tatsächlich ein guter war, hatte er sich selbst erst in den letzten Monaten eingestanden. Das würde er John aber nicht ohne Weiteres auf die Nase binden.

John hatte ihn in einigen seiner schlimmsten Momente erlebt und hatte seine weniger schmeichelhaften Charakterzüge live in Farbe und 3D mitbekommen. Trotzdem tauchte er am Tag von Rodneys Entlassung – zwei lange Monate nachdem John selbst wieder auf freiem Fuß war - an der Pforte des Gefängnisses auf und bot ihm einen Job als Ingenieur auf diesem Weltraumklepper an. Rodney hatte zugesagt, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken. Mit einer Verurteilung wegen fahrlässigen Umgangs mit Hochtechnologie mit Todesfolge konnte er, trotz seines Doktortitels und Genies, auf dem freien Markt bestenfalls eine Stelle als Wartungstechniker für Putzdroiden erwarten. Bordingenieur auf einem Raumschiff – ein sehr altes, klappriges Raumschiff, aber _Johns_ Raumschiff – war dagegen schon fast das Paradies.

„John?“ Rodney trat neben ihn und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.

Die Hologramme verschwanden. John zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Oh, hey, Rodney.“ Sein rasches Lächeln verscheuchte den Rest von Rodneys - absolut gerechtfertigtem, vielen Dank - Ärger. Jedenfalls fast. 

John setzte sich aufrecht hin und ließ die Füße von der Konsole gleiten. „Was gibt’s?“ 

„Teyla hat einen Notruf empfangen.“

„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht direkt an mich weitergeleitet?“ John runzelte die Stirn, stand auf und schaltete die Beleuchtung ein. Schnell verstaute er die Spielemaske in der kleinen Blechkiste neben der Konsole.

Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Johns vernachlässigtes Headset. „Vielleicht weil Kommunikation via magischer Schwingungen oder Telepathie nicht zu unserem Repertoire gehört?“

Mit einer müden Geste fuhr sich John mit der Hand über’s Gesicht. Das fahle Licht der Kanzel betonte seine Blässe und die Ringe unter seinen Augen. Zu viele Sorgen, zu wenig Schlaf. „Richtig, das Interkom. Sorry, McKay.“

„Ah, schon in Ordnung“, hörte Rodney sich sagen, anstatt wie geplant über die verlorenen zwanzig Minuten seines Lebens zu klagen, in denen er das Schiff nach John durchsucht hatte. Johns ganze Ersparnisse steckten in diesem Frachter und die Geschäfte liefen nun, _schlecht_ , war eine Untertreibung. Dann waren da noch die andauernden Reparaturen und …

„Der Notruf?“, fragte John und riss Rodney aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hm, das ist etwas mysteriös“, begann Rodney und folgte John aus der Kanzel. Das Schott schloss sich mit einem satten, gesunden Klicken hinter ihnen – fast so, als hätte die _Atlantis_ Johns Frustration gespürt und wollte ihn etwas aufmuntern. „Teyla ist sich ganz sicher, einen Notruf empfangen zu haben. Aber der Bordcomputer hat ihn nicht aufgezeichnet.“

„Verflucht, ist der jetzt etwa auch hinüber?“ John blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Rodney um. Der bedeutete ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung weiterzugehen und bemerkte: „Hätte ich dann ‚mysteriös’ gesagt? Sicher nicht, denn das wäre wohl eher ein Fall für ‚abgrundtief katastrophal’.“

„Rodney, bitte!“ Das Augenrollen war zu _hören_. „Was _ist_ mit dem Computer?“

„Keine Sorge, der ist völlig in Ordnung, ich habe ihn gerade überprüft. Der Notruf, den Teyla gehört haben will, liegt zeitlich genau zwischen dem routinemäßigen Funkfeuer von Kalidor und der Quarantänewarnung von diesem radioaktiv verseuchten Wrack auf Baton 4. Beides wurde sowohl per Audio übermittelt als auch vom Computer aufgezeichnet. Nicht anzunehmen, dass er in den paar Minuten dazwischen plötzlich ausfällt und dann wieder – zack - funktioniert.“

„Oh. Das heißt …“

„Genau.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Teyla etwas ... aufgeschnappt hat.“

„Ja und es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass es nur der Albtraum eines Wraithkindes an Bord eines voll funktionsfähigen, schwerbewaffneten Hives wäre.“

Teylas telepatische Fähigkeiten waren kaum vorhanden und beschränkten sich außerdem auf mentalen Kontakt mit Wraith, mit denen sie über fünf Ecken genetisch verwandt war. Grund genug für ihr Volk, sie als potenzielle Verräterin zu verstoßen. Und das, obwohl längst ein unsicherer Friede zwischen den Wraith und dem Rest der Galaxie herrschte. Die Zeiten, in denen die Wraith wie hungrige Raubtiere einen Planeten nach dem anderen geplündert hatten, waren seit ein paar Jahren vorbei, ihre technologische Überlegenheit längst Geschichte. Trotzdem verursachten Begegnungen mit Wraith bei Rodney immer ein ungutes Gefühl, denn nicht alle Hives hatten sich der Unterzeichnung des Nichtangriffspaktes von Prokulis angeschlossen und die Feuerkraft ihrer Waffen war beachtlich.

„Rodney, da hatte sie selbst sofort gesagt, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob es sich wirklich um einen Notruf handelt. Und zwar lange bevor wir auch nur auf dem Radar des Hives aufgetaucht sind.“ John betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus des Schotts, das sie von der Brücke trennte.

Teyla sah von ihrer Konsole auf und lächelte ihnen zu, als sie die Brücke betraten. „Es tut mir leid, John, dass wir dich in deiner wohlverdienten Ruhe stören mussten, aber du solltest dir das hier ansehen.“ Sie reichte ihm ein Datenpad.

John lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an die Konsole und studierte stirnrunzelnd die Aufzeichnung, die Teyla manuell eingegeben hatte. Rodney sah ihm über die Schulter. Sie hatte den kompletten Wortlaut der kurzen Nachricht notiert. Drei Mal das Wort „Mayday“, dann „Triebwerksschaden“ gefolgt von drei Zahlengruppen.

„Exakte Koordinaten?“, fragte John erstaunt.

„Ja. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich völlig überzeugt war, die Stimme über Funk gehört zu haben. Sie war klar und deutlich. Diese Nachricht wurde noch zweimal wiederholt.“ Teyla biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Erst als ich die Computeraufzeichnung zur Kontrolle abspielen wollte, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich die Stimme nicht wirklich _gehört_ hatte. Sie war in meinem Kopf.“

John nickte und sagte dann mit einem Hauch Ironie und einem Blick zu Rodney: „Träumende Wraithkinder senden wohl kaum exakte Koordinaten.“

Teyla nickte. „Es könnte ein Wraith sein, dessen Funk ausgefallen ist und der auf diese Weise versucht, mit anderen Wraith in Kontakt zu treten, aber es …“

„Aber ein Wraith würde nicht ausgerechnet ‚Mayday’ senden“, fiel John ihr ins Wort. 

„Es sei denn, er will zu hilfsbereite Menschen in eine Falle locken“, unkte Rodney hauptsächlich aus Prinzip. Es war nicht anzunehmen, dass sich ein Fallen stellender Wraith auf eine _mentale_ Botschaft in typisch menschlicher Terminologie beschränken würde, die – bis auf wenige Ausnahmen – sowieso nur von Wraith empfangen werden konnte.

„Es fühlte sich nicht wie ein Wraith an“, warf Teyla ein. „Ich finde, wir sollten eine Kursänderung vornehmen und nachsehen, ob da draußen wirklich jemand Hilfe braucht.“

„Wo ist es?“, fragte John sie. 

„Die Koordinaten sind fernab der häufig frequentierten Handelsrouten.“ Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres schulterlangen Haars aus der Stirn. „Sollte dort draußen jemand mit Triebwerksschaden festsitzen, dann sind wir vermutlich seine einzige Chance.“ 

„Nachsehen kostet nichts.“ John nickte ihr zu. „Gib die Koordinaten ein. Wir fliegen per Autopilot.“

Rodney seufzte. Sheppard musste nur „jemand braucht Hilfe“ hören und war sofort bereit, alle Vernunft über Bord zu werfen, um zum sprichwörtlichen Weißen Ritter zu mutieren. Dass ihm genau diese Einstellung eine unehrenhaft Entlassung und ein paar Jahre Militärgefängnis – Befehlsverweigerung weil er – Überraschung! – jemandem helfen wollte - eingebracht hatte, änderte daran nichts.

„Doch, es kostet uns mindestens vier Stunden Flugzeit und die entsprechende Menge Energie bei unserem momentanen Kurs. Und vielleicht unser Leben“, murmelte Rodney, setzte sich aber auf seinen Platz. Er rief das systemeigene Berechnungsprogramm auf, um die optimalen Zündungsintervalle des Triebwerks für den neuen Kurs festzulegen.

„Das wohl kaum, McKay.“ John gab Teyla das Datenpad zurück, setzte sich in den Pilotensessel und brachte den Autopiloten online. Nach einem Moment drehte er sich zu Rodney um, der links hinter ihm saß, und fragte leise: „Ähm, die Schilde sind doch …?“

„Die Schilde sind so ziemlich das einzige, was auf diesem Schiff zu hundert Prozent funktioniert, keine Sorge“, erwiderte Rodney, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken.

„Gut.“

„Der neue Kurs ist berechnet und dem Autopiloten übermittelt“, meldete Teyla. „Ah, einen Moment …“ Sie tippte an ihr Headset. „Ja, Ronon?“ Für ein paar Sekunden lauschte sie mit diesem verzückt-süßlichen Lächeln, das sie für Ronon reserviert hatte, dann wandte sie sich an John und Rodney. „Ronon sagt, dass wir zum Essen kommen können.“

„Danke.“ John nickte ihr zu. „Rodney?“

„Sekunde“, murmelte Rodney und fütterte den Bordcomputer mit den letzten Daten. „Okay“, erklärte er dann. „Errechnete Ankunftszeit in einer Stunde und dreiundvierzig Minuten.“ Er warf John ein grimmiges Lächeln zu. „Also genug Zeit, um unsere Henkersmahlzeit in Ruhe einzunehmen.“

John grinste nur und klopfte Rodney aufmunternd auf die Schulter, als dieser an ihm vorbei ging. „Optimistisch wie immer.“

Rodney rollte die Augen. Er hatte ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

„Ein Wunder, dass sich das Ding noch nicht in seine Bestandteile aufgelöst hat“, staunte Rodney und blickte auf das Bild des Panoramaschirms. Der kleine Zwei-Mann-Raumgleiter da draußen sah aus, als würde er aus einem Gefecht kommen, das er haushoch verloren hatte. Teile des Triebwerksblocks hingen nur noch an einzelnen Kabeln und Metallsträngen, wie ein klobiger Schwanz, den der Gleiter hinter sich herzog. Seine Backbordseite war mit schwarzen, verschmorten Quaddeln übersät, als hätte er Ausschlag. Eines war jedenfalls klar – von diesem Schiff hatten sie keinen überraschenden Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt zu erwarten.

Sie waren zur errechneten Zeit an den Koordinaten angekommen.  
Nach kurzer Suche und weiteren Berechnungen des möglichen Radius, den ein Raumschiff mit Triebwerkschaden driften konnte, hatten sie den Raumgleiter entdeckt. Er trudelte im Gravitationsfeld eines Mondes.

So wie es aussah, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Gravitation über die Fliehkraft siegen und der Gleiter auf der Oberfläche des Mondes aufschlagen würde.

„Welche Waffen waren das?“, bemerkte Ronon und lehnte sich an Rodneys Konsole. „So etwas hab’ ich noch nie gesehen.“ 

Tatsächlich sahen Zerstörungen, die von herkömmlichen Laserwaffen der Sol-Streitkräfte oder den veralteten Plasmakanonen stammten, mit denen so mancher Frachter bestückt war, anders aus. 

„Hm.“ Rodney blickte auf seinen Monitor, der ihm im Sekundentakt Darstellungen von Zwei-Mann-Gleitern unterschiedlichster Bauart präsentierte. Als das nicht unerwartete „Keine Übereinstimmung gefunden“ aufblinkte, murmelte er: „Ja, da bist du nicht der Einzige.“ Lauter fügte er hinzu: „John! Der Computer weiß mit dem Ding da draußen auch nichts anzufangen.“

John runzelte die Stirn. Er stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, direkt vor dem Panoramaschirm, nickte bestätigend und wandte sich dann an Teyla. „Irgendein Kontakt?“

Teyla reagierte nicht, ihr Blick war auf den Panoramaschirm geheftet.

„Teyla?“, versuchte John es erneut. „Haben wir Kontakt zu dem Schiff da draußen?“

Teyla blinzelte. „Oh, Verzeihung.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Nein, leider keinerlei Kontakt. Weder über Funk, noch auf … auf andere Weise.“

„Was sagt der Scan?“, fragte John. „Kommen wir zu spät?“

„Nein, es werden zwei Lebenszeichen empfangen“, meldete Teyla. „Die Energiewerte, die das Schiff aussendet, sind extrem niedrig. Ich vermute, dass die Lebenserhaltung bereits zusammenbricht. Wir müssen uns beeilen.“

„Okay.“ John biss sich auf die Lippe. „Rodney, den Traktorstrahl. Wir erfassen den Gleiter, bringen ihn erst einmal aus dem Gravitationsfeld dieses Mondes und dann an Bord.“ Er warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Er passt doch in unseren Hangar?“

„Jaja, sicher, nur …“ Der Hangar der Atlantis war durchaus dafür gedacht, Raumgleiter dieser Größe aufzunehmen. Platz war nicht das Problem.

„Nur?“, erkundigte John sich.

Rodney seufzte. „Wir wissen nicht, wer an Bord dieses Gleiters ist. Und das Hangarkraftfeld lässt sich wegen eines Kurzschlusses nicht mit externer Energie versorgen, was bedeutet …“

„Ich dachte, das hättest du schon letzte Woche rep…“

„Was bedeutet“, fuhr Rodney ungerührt fort, „dass wir es maximal ein paar Minuten aufrechterhalten können. Also gerade so lange, um den Gleiter aufzunehmen und die Atmosphäre wiederherzustellen. Dann haben wir wen-oder-was-auch-immer an Bord, ohne schützendes Kraftfeld zwischen wem-oder-was und dem Rest des Schiffes. Und – ja – ich wollte die Energieverbindung letzte Woche reparieren. Vorausgesetzt“, Rodney hob den Zeigefinger, „dass Ronon die passenden Ersatzteile von Dagan mitgebracht hätte, was er aber nicht getan hat.“

„McKay, ich hab’ die Teile …“

„Das Stichwort ist _passende_ Ersatzteile. Was sie nicht sind. Daher der Kurzschluss.“

„Und warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?“ John musterte ihn finster. 

Rodney holte tief Luft. Jetzt war ganz sicher nicht der richtige Moment für die frustrierende ganze Wahrheit - dass die benötigten Teile selten und sehr teuer waren und es an ein Wunder gegrenzt hätte, wäre es Ronon gelungen, sie für einen erschwinglichen Preis aufzutreiben. 

Teyla erlöste ihn. „John, Rodney, die Energiewerte des Gleiters sinken weiter. Wir müssen _jetzt_ etwas tun.“

„Okay.“ John nickte Teyla zu. „Geh auf Autopilot, Kurs Munos 5.“ Mit ein paar Schritten war er an dem in der Wand eingelassenen Waffenschrank und entnahm ihm zwei Handlaser. „Rodney, aktivier den Traktorstrahl und schaff den Schrotthaufen in unseren Hangar. Ronon und ich gehen schon mal vor. Sobald der Kurs steht und der Gleiter an Bord ist, kommst du mit Teyla nach. Nehmt euch Handlaser mit.“

Er drückte Ronon eine der kleinen Waffen in die Hand. „Dann lass uns mal einen Blick auf unsere Besucher werfen.“

 

***

Als Rodney mit Teyla am Hangarschott ankam, konnte er durch das Sichtfenster gerade noch beobachten, wie der Traktorstrahl den Gleiter mit einem leichten Ruckeln im Hangar absetzte und sich dann abschaltete. Die riesigen Tore am anderen Ende schlossen sich wieder, durchdringendes Piepen und ein rotes Blinklicht zeigten an, dass das hangarinterne Kraftfeld aktiviert war und die Atmosphäre im Hangar wiederhergestellt wurde.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet sahen die Zerstörungen an dem Gleiter noch schlimmer aus als auf dem Panoramaschirm. 

„Ich möchte wirklich wissen, welche Waffen das waren“, bemerkte John.

Teyla biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich … ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, so etwas habe ich schon einmal gesehen.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Rodney wechselte einen erstaunten Blick mit Ronon. „Wo?“

Teyla schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Es ist nur eine vage Erinnerung, aus der Zeit, als ich mit meinen Eltern von Planet zu Planet gezogen bin. Tut mir leid.“

Das Blinken wechselte von Rot zu Grün und die Sicherheitsverriegelung des Hangarschotts öffnete sich mit einem metallischen Knacken.

„Also dann, Showtime.“ John hatte den Laser griffbereit in den Hosenbund gesteckt und öffnete das Schott. Ein Schwall eiskalter Luft streifte Rodney und ließ ihn frösteln.

„Warum ist es so kalt hier?“, fragte Teyla, als sie den Hangar betraten. Fröstelnd zog sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke bis zum Hals hoch.

„Sparmaßnahmen“, erklärte Rodney „Ich habe die Hangartemperatur auf ein gerade noch erträgliches Mindestmaß abgesenkt. Schließlich müssen wir den Frachtraum heizen.“

Misstrauisch beäugte er den Gleiter - warum rührte sich da niemand? - und wäre fast mit Sheppard zusammengestoßen, der ein paar Schritte vor dem Schrotthaufen, und damit direkt vor Rodneys Nase, stehen geblieben war. 

„Ich hab’s dir gesagt, Sheppard – Handel mit Kutani-Dünger lohnt sich nicht für uns“, warf Ronon ein während er neben John Stellung bezog, den Blick fest auf den Gleiter gerichtet und die Waffe in der Hand. Teyla postierte sich neben Rodney.

„Richtig, es ist ein Draufzahlgeschäft“, konnte Rodney sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Denn nicht nur Ronon hatte John vor dem Abschluss des Handelsvertrages darauf hingewiesen. Und nicht nur einmal. 

Kutani konnte nur unter ganz bestimmten Bedingungen transportiert werden. Dazu gehörte eine Umgebungstemperatur, die schon fast an tropische Breiten erinnerte. Der Energieaufwand um den Frachtraum entsprechend zu beheizen war enorm. Andererseits hatten sie zu dem Zeitpunkt keine anderen Frachtaufträge gehabt und mit der Anzahlung konnten ein paar der dringendsten Löcher gestopft werden – um neue aufzureißen, die aber zum Glück nicht sofort gestopft werden mussten. 

„Hallo“, rief John und näherte sich dem Gleiter noch einen halben Schritt. „Willkommen an Bord der Atlantis. Mein Name ist John Sheppard, Kapitän und Eigentümer dieses Schiffes. Mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen?“ 

Leise sagte er an Ronon und Rodney gewandt, ohne den Gleiter aus den Augen zu lassen: „Okay, Leute, ich hab’s verstanden und tu’s nie wieder.“ 

Ronon grinste. „Gut.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie dich verstanden haben“, murmelte Rodney mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung des fremden Schiffes, dessen Schott nach wie vor verschlossen war. „Rein akustisch, meine ich.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Protokoll ist Protokoll und die Begrüßung ist jetzt im Logbuch vermerkt.“ Er zog seine Waffe aus dem Gürtel.

In dem Moment kam ein dumpfes Rumpeln aus dem Gleiter. Er begann zu beben und zu vibrieren, das Seitenschott bog sich nach außen, als wäre – Rodney schluckte hart – als wäre dort ein riesiges Etwas eingeschlossen, das jetzt herauswollte.

Ronon und Teyla hoben synchron, wie in einer einstudierten Bewegung, ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf das Schott. 

„Oh, verflucht!“ Johns Laser ruckte hoch. „Was ist das, zum Teufel?“

„Ich hoffe, keiner der landlebenden Kopffüßler von Tasin 4.“ Rodney schloss seine trotz der Kälte mit einem Mal schweißfeuchten Finger fester um den Laser und schwor sich – sollte er je zu Geld kommen - es in einen dieser supermodernen Scanner zu investieren, die nicht nur anzeigten, dass sich Lebewesen an Bord eines anderen Schiffes befanden, sondern auch welche.

Das Ächzen überbeanspruchten Metalls nahm eine unangenehm schrille Note an, dann schoss das verformte Schott wie der Korken einer Sektflasche im hohen Bogen aus seiner Verankerung. Mit einem klirrenden Scheppern krachte es einige Meter weiter zu Boden. Der Schwung ließ es weiter schlittern bis es gegen die Hangarwand prallte und sanft schaukelnd liegen blieb.

Rodney schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist …“, begann er und wechselte einen raschen Blick mit John, der zwar alarmiert, aber doch eher fasziniert als schockiert wirkte. Und er hatte dieses unselige Glitzern in den Augen. 

Natürlich, eine Waffe, die _so etwas_ konnte, sprach den inneren Zwölfjährigen in Sheppard an. 

„Wow“, bemerkte John. „Was war _das_?“

„Nicht schießen!“, ertönte nur Sekunden später eine männliche Stimme aus dem Innern des Gleiters. „Wir sind unbewaffnet.“

Ronon zeigte ein zähnefletschendes Grinsen und ließ seinen Laser keinen Millimeter sinken. Auch Teyla war von der Zusicherung sichtlich unbeeindruckt. 

„Nicht sehr überzeugend, nach dieser kleinen Demonstration mit dem Schott“, rief Sheppard.

Ein Mann – glücklicherweise ein Mann, kein Kopffüßler, keine Tentakel oder Saugnäpfe, sondern dunkelblondes Haar, etwa Sheppards Größe, aber sehniger – trat kurz darauf mit erhobenen Händen aus der jetzt schottlosen Öffnung des Gleiters. Seine Lippen umspielte ein schmales, nicht sehr beruhigend wirkendes Lächeln, das zu viele Zähne sehen ließ und Rodney ein klein wenig an einen Hai erinnerte. „Das war keine Waffe.“

„Tatsächlich?“ John hob die Augenbrauen.

In dem Moment tauchte neben dem Mann ein zweiter auf, der sich sichtlich erschöpft an die Bordwand des Gleiters lehnte, aber abwinkte, als Mr. Hai ihn stützen wollte. Dunkles Haar hing ihm in ein viel zu blasses Gesicht. Er trug den gleichen Overall wie sein Begleiter. Form- und farblos, mit einer aufgedruckten Zahlen-Buchstabenkombination an der linken Schulter. Er war entweder krank oder hatte die Sonne – irgendeine Sonne – schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Oder beides. Rodney schluckte. Nun, zweifelsohne auch kein Kopffüßler, aber was, wenn er ihnen die terrullianische Lungenpest an Bord brachte? Was, wenn die beiden gesuchte Schwerverbrecher waren? 

Der Mann strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn bevor er den Kopf zu Teyla drehte. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte etwas silbrig Glänzendes an seiner Schläfe auf. Was war das denn? Er lächelte Teyla zu. "Vielen Dank. Sie haben uns das Leben gerettet."

„Oh“, sagte Teyla plötzlich. Sie ließ ihre Waffe sinken. „Natürlich.“

„Natürlich – was?“, fragte Rodney irritiert. Er wechselte einen verwunderten Blick mit John und Ronon.

Teyla ignorierte ihn. Ruhig sagte sie zu den beiden Fremden: „Die Zerstörungen an Ihrem Schiff – das waren die Hunter, nicht wahr?“ Sie holte tief Luft, steckte ihre Waffe weg und wandte sich dann an den Dunkelhaarigen. „Es war Ihre Stimme, die ich in meinem Kopf gehört hatte. Sie müssen ein Telepath sein.“ Sie lächelte, als der Dunkelhaarige nickte. Dann fragte sie Mr. Hai. „Was sind Sie?“

„Nun, _ich_ bin jedenfalls verwirrt, falls es jemanden interessiert“, murmelte Rodney, steckte aber ebenfalls den Laser weg. Auf Teylas Instinkte war Verlass und abgesehen davon, war er sowieso kein Meisterschütze.

„Tut es nicht“, konterte Ronon.

Mr. Hai wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Begleiter. Dann hob er den rechten Arm und streckte ihn in Richtung des am Boden liegenden Schotts aus. Das Teil begann zu vibrieren. Er öffnete seine Hand in einer raschen Bewegung und spreizte die Finger. Das Schott drehte sich um sich selbst, langsam zuerst dann immer schneller und schneller. Der Mann schloss seine Finger abrupt zur Faust und das Schott kam zum Stillstand, als wäre es gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer geprallt. Er ließ den Arm wieder sinken. „Es ist das Metall. Ich kann es beeinflussen.

„Cool“, murmelte John, schob den Laser in den Gürtel und natürlich hatte er [em]dieses Glitzern[/em] in den Augen, als er auf den Fremden zuging: „Willkommen an Bord, Mister…?“

„Erik Lehnsherr“, sagte der Hai.

„Oh, Verzeihung, wir hatten uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Charles Xavier“. Der andere Mann verteilte sein strahlendes Lächeln gleichmäßig auf sie alle. Der Telepath. 'Telepath', wie in „Gedankenleser“. 

John sah Charles Xavier an und seine Miene versteinerte.

Dann nickte er knapp. 

So knapp, dass es gerade noch höflich zu nennen war.

Oh, verflucht. Landlebende Kopffüßler waren wirklich nicht das Schlimmste, was man sich an Bord holen konnte.

***


	3. Chapter 3

„Sie kennen die Hunter? Woher?“, fragte Mr. Hai – Mr.Lehnsherr – und musterte Teyla ausdruckslos, während er einen Schluck von dem Gebräu nahm, das an Bord der _Atlantis_ schon seit Wochen den Kaffee ersetzte.

Sie alle saßen in dem kleinen Raum, der Aufenthaltsraum, Messe und Ronons Vorratskammer zugleich war. John _hatte_ nun mal ein Herz für Flüchtlinge und gescheiterte Existenzen - ungeachtet seiner offensichtlichen Abneigung gegen bestimmte Einzelpersonen - und natürlich besprach man das weitere Vorgehen bei Kaffee und Kuchen. Nun, bei ungenießbarer Brühe und gefriergetrockneten Fruchtkeksen, aber es war ja der Gedanke, der zählte. Andererseits musste Rodney zugeben, dass der eiskalte Hangar wohl kaum der geeignete Platz für längere Besprechungen war. 

Der Telepath – Mr.Xavier – hatte sich glücklicherweise als nicht ganz so … so telepathisch herausgestellt, wie zunächst befürchtet. 

Das silberne Ding an Xaviers Schläfe, das ab und zu aufblitzte, wenn er sich durchs Haar fuhr, war ein Implantat. Es schränkte die telepathischen Fähigkeiten ein und verursachte unangenehme Komplikationen, wenn er sie trotzdem zu nutzen versuchte. Teyla nickte verständnisvoll, sie hatte so etwas tatsächlich schon einmal gesehen, Rodney allerdings konnte nicht ganz soviel Mitgefühl aufbringen. Und – ja – vermutlich machte es ihn   
zum größten Egoisten in dieser Galaxie, darüber froh zu sein, dass jemandem _so etwas_ ins Hirn gepflanzt worden war, aber er _war_ froh, dass dieser Mann nicht uneingeschränkten Zugang zu seinen Gedanken hatte. Das, was von Xaviers Fähigkeiten übrigblieb, war noch genug, dass er sich in dessen Nähe nicht wirklich wohl fühlte.

Sheppard ging es zweifellos ähnlich. Er streifte den Telepathen mit verhohlenen, abschätzenden Blicken und um die Augen hatte er diesen angespannten Zug der zeigte, dass John gerade nicht sehr glücklich war. Das nonchalante Lächeln, die aufgesetzte Lässigkeit, mit der er in seinem Stuhl lümmelte - alles klare Zeichen dafür, dass John alles andere als entspannt war. Na, das versprach ja eine angenehme Reise zu werden, bis sie die beiden Flüchtlinge irgendwo wieder loswerden konnten.

Teyla hielt Lehnsherrs Blick stand. „Ich bin ihnen als Kind begegnet. Aber sie verloren glücklicherweise schnell das Interesse an mir. Meine Fähigkeiten sind zu schwach.“ 

„Natürlich, Sie haben auch telepathische Fähigkeiten! Deswegen ist es mir so leicht gefallen, mit Ihnen in mentalen Kontakt zu treten.“ Xavier lächelte ihr zu und nahm sich einen Fruchtkeks.

„Du warst danach über eine Stunde bewusstlos, Charles“, schnaubte Lehnsherr und stellte seine Tasse ab. „ _Leicht_ ist etwas anderes.“ Der Blick, mit dem er den anderen Mann dabei bedachte, war eine Kombination aus Stolz, Sorge und …

Xavier legte seine Hand auf die seines Gefährten und drückte sie kurz, streichelte mit dem Daumen über die Fingerknöchel, bevor er seine Hand wieder sinken ließ. Erik schenkte Charles ein rasches, intimes Lächeln, das in keiner Weise an sein Hai-Grinsen erinnerte.

Natürlich! Ein weiteres turtelndes Pärchen an Bord hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Als wenn Ronon und Teyla nicht genug gewesen wären, um ihn permanent daran zu erinnern, was er selbst nicht hatte.

Und auch nicht haben konnte.

Jedenfalls nicht mit dem, mit dem er es wollte.

Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu John, zu dessen langen, eleganten Fingern, die mit dem Henkel seiner Tasse spielten. 

_„Es tut mir leid, Rodney, es geht nicht.“_

Johns Ablehnung war leise und voller Bedauern aber trotzdem eindeutig und unmissverständlich gewesen. 

Und der Grund, warum Rodney die eigentlich gemütlich-schummrige Bar auf Tulus 2 in sehr unangenehmer Erinnerung hatte und so schnell nicht wiedersehen wollte. Im nächsten Leben würde noch zu früh sein. 

Glücklicherweise hatte es ihre Freundschaft nicht belastet oder gar zerstört. Rodneys mehr als durchsichtiges ‚Großer Gott, Sheppard, was war in diesem Gebräu gestern? Ich habe eine Erinnerungslücke von mindestens zehn Stunden‘ wurde von Sheppard großzügig für bare Münze genommen und als das akzeptiert, was es war. Ein 'Tun wir so, als sei es nie passiert.' 

Damit ließ es sich gut leben. 

Okay, damit ließ es sich - leben. Jedenfalls die meiste Zeit. Normalerweise.

Der Fruchtkeks schmeckte wie Staub. 

Rodney griff nach seinem „Kaffee“, um den Geschmack herunterzuspülen. Sein Blick traf Xaviers der ihn über den Tisch hinweg interessiert musterte. Sehr interessiert. Fast so, als würde er in ihn hineinblicken. Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Das Implantat sollte so etwas doch eigentlich verhindern, oder?

Xavier biss sich auf die Lippen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel, als hätte er Schmerzen. Dann wandte er den Kopf und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch am Tisch zu.

„Okay, einen Moment“, warf Sheppard gerade ein. „Wer oder was sind die Hunter nun genau?“

„Ursprünglich eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, die Experimente an Menschen mit besonderen mentalen Kräften durchgeführt haben, meist, um deren Kräfte zu verstärken“, erläuterte Teyla. „Damals, während der Wraith-Kriege. Die Hunter haben versucht, die Fähigkeiten der Wraith, Illusionen zu erzeugen, gegen sie zu verwenden, indem sie eigene Telepathen finden und einsetzen wollten.“ Ihre Stimme wurde hart. „Nicht alle diese Telepathen wollten aber von den Huntern gefunden werden.“

Ronon legte Teyla einen Arm um die Schulter. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Es hat nicht funktioniert?“, fragte John.

„Doch“, nahm Xavier den Faden auf. „Aber dann begann das Königinnensterben. Die Wraith wurden so geschwächt, dass sie sich den Bedingungen des Nichtangriffspaktes von Prokulis beugen mussten. Der Einsatz von Telepathen wurde überflüssig und jegliche Unterstützung, die das Hunter-Projekt von offizieller Seite bekommen hatte, wurde gestoppt.“

„Die Unterzeichnung des Nichtangriffspakts war vor sieben Jahren“, warf Rodney ein. „Und trotzdem sind diese Hunter heute noch aktiv?“

„Ein Telepath, oder Telekinet, den man sich durch Drogen und Implantate gefügig macht und kontrollieren kann, ist ein wirksames Werkzeug und eine noch wirksamere Waffe“, erwiderte Erik knapp. „Es gibt genug Menschen, die sehr gut für so eine Waffe zahlen. Die heutigen Hunter haben dort weitergemacht, wo ihre Vorgänger aufgehört haben.“ Sein Lächeln war kalt. „Mit anderen Absichten, natürlich.“

„Sklavenhandel, also“, sagte John.

„Ja“, bestätigte Teyla. „Die heutigen Hunter sind skrupellose Sklavenhändler.“

Ronon holte eine weitere Packung Fruchtkekse und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Ich hab’ noch nie von den Huntern gehört.“

Xavier nickte. „Es war ein Geheimprojekt. Nur die Eingeweihten und unmittelbar Betroffenen wussten davon. Und auch jetzt sind die Hunter nicht daran interessiert, dass ihre Existenz allgemein bekannt wird.“

„Okay“, sagte John. „Sie beide konnten den Huntern entkommen. Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie Sie verfolgen?“

Xavier und Lehnsherr wechselten einen langen Blick. Dann sagte Xavier zögernd: „Sie werden mich nicht einfach so gehen lassen, befürchte ich. Ich war ihr Lieblingsprojekt und sie haben viel in mich investiert. Ich wurde allerdings zu stark. Deswegen auch das hier.“ Er berührte kurz die silberne Platte an seiner Schläfe. 

Teyla musterte ihn. „Das Implantat dient nicht nur dazu, Ihre Kräfte zu unterdrücken, Charles, es ist auch ein Sender, mit dem die Hunter Ihren Aufenthaltsort bestimmen können, nicht wahr?“

Xavier biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ja.“

„Oh, fantastisch!“, schnaubte Rodney. „Wie außerordentlich nett, dass Sie – wie lange, fast zwei Stunden? – gebraucht haben, um uns zu sagen, dass wir jeden Moment von schwer bewaffneten Schiffen umzingelt sein könnten, die Ihre Herausgabe fordern.“

„Die Hunter gehen nicht auf diese Art vor. Ein Frachtschiff anzugreifen, das noch dazu auf einer der Haupthandelsrouten unterwegs ist, würde mehr Spuren hinterlassen, als ihnen lieb ist“, beruhigte Teyla ihn. „Und es verfolgt uns niemand. Das Tiefenradar meldet keine ungewöhnlichen Aktivitäten, bislang nur der übliche Handels- und Reiseverkehr in diesem Sektor.“ 

„Die Hunter haben nur sehr wenige Schiffe und ich habe ihre Triebwerksleitungen verschmolzen“, warf Lehnsherr ein. „Wir haben einen Vorsprung von mindesten zwei Tagen, bevor sie uns überhaupt verfolgen können.“

„Er hat in nur wenigen Sekunden einen Knoten in die Kabel einer der Triebwerksleitungen gemacht“, erläuterte Xavier mit unverhohlenem Stolz. „Es war großartig.“

„Und die Schäden an Ihrem Schiff?“, frage Ronon. „Woher kommen die?“

Lehnsherr presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagte dann: „Das war die Selbstschussanlage auf der Planetenoberfläche. Ich hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, sie auch noch auszuschalten.“ 

„Hm“, murmelte Rodney ungläubig. Wer in wenigen Sekunden Treibwerksleitungen verschmelzen und sogar verknoten konnte, sollte sich auch die Zeit nehmen, eine Selbstschussanlage außer Gefecht zu setzen, die derartige Zerstörungen verursachen konnte. 

„Jedenfalls sind wir sehr froh, dass unsere Flucht gelungen ist und dass Sie bereit waren, dem unkonventionellen Notruf zu folgen. Unsere Sendeanlage hatte leider den ersten Treffer abbekommen.“ Xavier lächelte gewinnend. „Jetzt hoffe ich, einen Arzt zu finden, der in der Lage ist, das Implantat zu entfernen.“ 

„Sie glauben, dass es hier draußen irgendwo einen qualifizierten Arzt gibt?“ Rodney schnaubte. „Der einzige, dem ich einen solchen Eingriff zutrauen würde – und glauben Sie mir, ich habe Erfahrung mit Ärzten – ist Carson Beckett.“

Lehnsherr wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Xavier. „Wo finden wir ihn?“, fragte er.

„Irgendwo hier in dieser Galaxie. Er spielt barmherziger Samariter.“ Auf verständnislose Blicke hin ergänzte er: „Er hat seine sichere Position als Militärarzt auf Terra 2 aufgegeben, zieht durch die Galaxie und hilft Kranken gegen einen geringen Unkostenbeitrag. Oder weniger.“

Es war schon gut fünf Jahre her, dass Rodney seinen alten Freund Carson gesehen hatte. Rodney hatte nie erfahren, aus welchem Grund genau Carson seine Karriere an den Nagel gehängt hatte, um wie ein Nomade durch die Galaxie zu reisen. Er hatte an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Abend nach zwei Scotch zu viel nur etwas von „Gewissen erleichtern“ gemurmelt. 

Carsons Arbeit war genauso streng geheim wie das Projekt Arcturus, das Rodney damals leitete und das ihm, nur ein paar Monate nach Carsons Kündigung, buchstäblich um die Ohren geflogen war. Und Collins das Leben gekostet hatte. 

John stand auf. „Wie auch immer, unser nächstes Ziel ist Munos Spaceport. Dort gibt es Ärzte und dort sind Sie auch in Sicherheit vor den Huntern“, sagte er mit einem entschiedenen Ton in der Stimme. „Bis dorthin können wir Sie beide mitnehmen.“

***


	4. Chapter 4

„Ich soll _was_?“, fragte Rodney entgeistert, während er Sheppard zwei Stunden später in dessen Quartier folgte, das gleichzeitig auch als Büro und Besprechungsraum diente. „Warum ich?“

John rollte die Augen. „Nicht nur du, McKay. Ich leih’ Mr. Lehnsherr etwas von meinen Sachen. Wir können die beiden nun mal nicht in diesen … 'Sträflingsoveralls' in Munos von Bord unseres Schiffes gehen lassen. Das wäre etwas auffällig.“

„Hm, das ist wahr.“ Rodney stützte sich auf den Stuhl in Sheppards Quartier, den er als seinen betrachtete. „Jedenfalls bin ich froh, die beiden schnell wieder loszuwerden. Mir ist Telepathie unheimlich.“  
Er blickte John mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und vorgerecktem Kinn an.

John sah ihm einen Moment lang ausdruckslos ins Gesicht.

„Was, McKay? Und da hätte ich gewettet, Xaviers Höflichkeit wäre dir unheimlich“, erwiderte er dann trocken, während er ein Fach seines winzigen Schreibtischs öffnete.

Sheppard wollte also nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

„Genau.“ Rodney schnippte mit den Fingern und deutete dann bestätigend auf John. „Das ist auch noch etwas, das mich stört. Leute, die zu höflich sind, verbergen meist etwas.“

„Ja, schlechte Manieren“, konterte John und grinste. „Wie auch immer, du hast in etwa dieselbe Größe wie Mr. Xavier, also müssen deine Sachen herhalten.“ Er musterte Rodney. „Auch wenn du breitere Schultern hast.“

„Das ist ...“ Ein Kompliment? Hatte Sheppard ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? „Ah – ja – das ist wohl wahr.“ Es war doch ein Kompliment, oder? Er suchte Johns Blick, doch der hatte bereits das Daten-Pad gefunden, blickte stirnrunzelnd darauf und bemerkte abwesend: „Dann wäre das ja geklärt.“ John sah auf, mit diesem schiefen, aber echten Lächeln, das Rodneys Herz höher schlagen ließ. Immer noch. Trotz Tulus 2. „Es muss ja nicht unbedingt dein blaues Lieblings-T-Shirt sein.“ John drückte Rodney das Pad in die Hand. „Also, fangen wir an.“

Die nächste Stunde verging mit dem Planen des Kurses, nach ihrem bevorstehenden Zwischenstopp auf Munos Spaceport, der Berechnung der Differenz zwischen voraussichtlichen Einnahmen und unbedingt nötigen Ausgaben für wichtige Reparaturen und Anschaffungen und einer Diskussion darüber, _was_ alles unter 'wichtig' fiel. Sheppards Definition unterschied sich da stellenweise sehr von Rodneys eigener.

„Okay“, schloss Sheppard. „Ronon macht gerade Inventur. Geh ihm etwas zur Hand und schreib auf, was er noch an Lebensmitteln auf Munos besorgen muss. Wenn es nicht allzu viel ist und wenn Lucius wegen der beschädigten Kiste mit dem Dünger keinen Zirkus macht und den vollen Preis bezahlt, bleibt vielleicht noch etwas für ein Ersatzrelais für die Steuerbordkanone übrig.“

Lucius Lovin _war_ verpflichtet, den vollen Preis zu zahlen, denn der Verpackungsfehler ging eindeutig auf das Konto des Absenders. Den Schadenersatz für die verdorbene Kiste würde sich Lovin von dem zurückholen müssen. Sie waren da nicht in der Pflicht. Aber Lucius fand immer einen Weg, Recht und Gesetz auf eine Weise zu beugen, die schon fast künstlerisch wertvoll war.

Rodney sah sich Munos bereits ohne neues Relais und leider auch ohne echten Kaffee wieder verlassen. Missmutig ging er in seine Kabine und zog das älteste Shirt aus dem Schrank, das er besaß – grau-braun mit rosa Flecken an den Ärmeln, die von einem Fettlösemittel stammten und trotz mehrmaligen Waschens nicht mehr rausgingen. Eine schlabbrige, beigefarbene Jeans dazu, das musste reichen. Mit dem Bündel unter dem Arm machte er sich auf den Weg zu Ronons ehemaliger Kabine, die John ihren beiden Passagieren für den zweitägigen Flug nach Munos zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Xavier saß auf dem Bett und war gerade damit beschäftigt, zwei Decken zusammenzulegen, die Ronon noch irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte. Rodney sah sich kurz in der kleinen Kabine um. Von Lehnsherr war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Erik ist auf dem Weg zu Captain Sheppard“, erläuterte Xavier ungefragt.

Rodney warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Lesen Sie gerade meine Gedanken?“ Er zwang sich an Belangloses zu denken, wie das hässliche Grau der Kabinenwände, das bevorstehende Abendessen und die Unendlichkeit des Weltraums.

„Wie bitte?“ Xavier sah hoch, echtes Erstaunen im Gesicht.

„Nun, weil Sie erwähnt haben, was Ihr Freund gerade tut und ich hatte mich – und die Betonung liegt auf ‚mich’ – eben genau das gefragt.“ Zugegeben, in Worte gefasst klang das leicht paranoid, aber in Gegenwart eines Telepathen hatte er ein Recht auf etwas Paranoia.

„Oh, ich verstehe.“ Xavier stand auf. „Nein, ich habe Ihre Gedanken nicht gelesen. Wegen des Implantats funktioniert das nur selten und ich verzichte meistens darauf, es überhaupt zu versuchen. Es ist zu anstrengend und schmerzhaft. Es war einfach naheliegend, dass Sie sich fragen, wo Erik ist.“ Er musterte Rodney amüsiert. „Und da es auch naheliegend ist, dass Sie sich fragen, warum er auf dem Weg zu Ihrem Captain ist, beantworte ich Ihnen auch das.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Rodney so sarkastisch wie möglich. Sein Recht auf Paranoia verhinderte nicht, dass er sich jetzt ein klein wenig wie ein Idiot fühlte.

„Wir sind uns bewusst, dass wir eine Belastung für Sie alle sind, auch eine finanzielle“, fuhr Xavier fort. „Unsere Rettung und alles, was damit zusammenhängt, verursacht Ihnen eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten und Kosten. Erik möchte Captain Sheppard ein Angebot machen, dass Ihre Ausgaben wenigstens teilweise deckt.“

„Welches Angebot?“ Dass John diesen Erik, genauer gesagt seine Fähigkeit, Metall zu beeinflussen, sehr faszinierend fand, war offensichtlich. Ein Satz, der ‚Erik’, ‚Captain Sheppard’ und ‚Angebot machen’ enthielt, gefiel Rodney gar nicht. Und das, obwohl John … nun ja, John war.

„Er kann beispielsweise das Ausladen der Frachtkisten im Raumhafen übernehmen. Ich denke allein das würde Ihnen schon einiges an Gebühren sparen.“

„Das … ja, das ist gut.“ Rodneys Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Wenn sie die Leihgebühr für den Antigravitations-Verladekran einsparen konnten, wurde ja vielleicht doch noch etwas aus dem Relais. Oder wenigstens aus dem Kaffee. Er überreichte Xavier die schäbigen Kleidungsstücke mit einem Hauch schlechten Gewissens. Immerhin hatte das Shirt keine Löcher.

„Vielen Dank.“ Xavier lächelte ihm zu, legte Shirt und Hose auf das Bett und sagte: „Es ist wirklich besser, nicht schon aufgrund der Kleidung jemandem aufzufallen, der sich dann später an uns erinnern könnte, falls die Hunter nach uns fragen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie auch auf Munos ihre Spitzel haben.“

„Ja, sicher ist sicher“, bestätigte Rodney und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Einen Augenblick noch, bitte.“ Xavier berührte ihn kurz am Arm. „Da ist etwas, über das ich gerne mit Ihnen sprechen möchte. Können Sie noch ein paar Minuten Ihrer Zeit erübrigen? Es ist sehr wichtig.“

Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Was konnte Xavier - oh, womöglich waren die Hunter doch näher als sie dachten. Nein, das wäre wohl eher ein Thema für John. Rodney folgte Xaviers Aufforderung, auf dem einzigen Stuhl in der Kabine Platz zu nehmen. Xavier setzte sich ihm gegenüber aufs Bett. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln begann er: „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, denn ich weiß, wie unangenehm Ihnen das ist, aber ich konnte nicht verhindern, vorhin etwas von Ihren Gedanken, nun, aufzuschnappen, über das ich gerne mit Ihnen reden würde.“

„Was?“ Rodney fuhr hoch. „Was soll das heißen, Sie konnten es nicht verhindern? Ich denke, Sie vermeiden es, anderen Leuten in den Kopf zu gucken? Oder springen fremde Gedanken Sie einfach aus dem Hinterhalt an?“

„Ab und zu ist das tatsächlich so, ja.“ Xavier sah zu ihm auf und seufzte. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich wieder. Ich kann Ihnen das gerne erklären.“

„So?“ Rodney nahm wieder Platz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin gespannt.“ Was konnte Xavier in seinem Kopf entdeckt haben, über das er _reden_ wollte? Über die Notfallpackung Energieriegel, die Rodney in seiner Kabine versteckt hatte und von der nicht einmal John wusste? Wohl eher nicht. Nun, was immer es war, wenigstens redete er mit _ihm_ darüber und nicht mit anderen.

Xavier strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Zögernd, als wähle er jedes einzelne Wort mit Bedacht, begann er. „Rodney, ich spüre, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen. Deshalb möchte ich Ihnen zuerst ein paar Erläuterungen hierzu ...“, er tippte an das Implantat, „geben“.

Rodney lehnte sich zurück. Okay, er war ganz Ohr.

„Als die Hunter mich fingen, war ich in der Lage, selbst zu wählen, wann ich wessen Gedanken und Gefühle erfahren wollte. Das Implantat ist dazu konstruiert, diese Fähigkeiten von leicht bis vollständig zu unterdrücken. Es kann mit einer …“ Er runzelte kurz überlegend die Stirn. „Nun, nennen wir es eine Art Fernbedienung, geregelt werden. So kann man die Fähigkeiten des entsprechenden Telepathen wunschgemäß steuern und durch schmerzhafte Impulse sicherstellen, dass er seine Aufgabe auch erfüllt.“

Das klang übel. Richtig übel.

„Versucht der Telepath gegen die Einstellung anzukämpfen …“, erklärte Xavier, „was wir naturgemäß tun, auch wenn es meist sinnlos ist, sind ebenfalls Schmerzen die Folge, die …

„Können Sie nicht einfach aufhören dagegen anzukämpfen?“, fiel ihm Rodney ins Wort. „Ich meine, wenn es vergeblich ist _und_ Schmerzen bedeutet?“ Es ließ sich schließlich auch ohne Telepathie sehr gut leben.

Xavier nickte. „Natürlich fragen Sie das.“ Er sah Rodney direkt in die Augen. „Es ist einer meiner Sinne, mit dem ich die Welt und die Menschen um mich herum wahrnehme. Ich werde nicht einfach so auf den Gebrauch einer meiner Sinne verzichten.“

„Okay, das ist – ja.“ Rodney schluckte. „Und diese Fernbedienung? Wo ist sie?“

„In den Händen der Hunter. Zu weit weg, um mich zu erreichen. Daher …“

„Und wie ist das … dieses Ding jetzt eingestellt?“ Er deutet auf Xaviers Schläfe. Nicht die sensibelste Frage, sicherlich, aber für Rodney die wichtigste. „Mit welcher Einstellung sind Sie hier angekommen?“

Xavier seufzte. „Es ist auf volle Unterdrückung eingestellt. Aber ich habe lange und hart daran gearbeitet, diese Blockaden zu überwinden. Leider ...“. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider sind die Erfolge nur minimal, was den gezielten Einsatz meiner Fähigkeiten angeht. Es ist mit sehr viel Anstrengung verbunden, höchst schmerzhaft und nur allzu oft erfolglos.“ Er lächelte freudlos. „Sie brauchen also keine Angst zu haben, dass ich Sie freiwillig ausspioniere.“

„Gut“, entfuhr es Rodney. „Ich meine, nicht gut, natürlich, für Sie“, fügte er hastig hinzu. „Aber … ähm.“ Er klappte den Mund wieder zu.

Xavier wirkte jetzt amüsiert. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Rodney. Meine Anstrengungen haben allerdings auch bewirkt, dass die totale Blockade beim Auffangen von Gedanken und Gefühlen, sagen wir - 'löchrig' wurde. Jetzt überfallen sie mich tatsächlich manchmal, ohne dass ich den geringsten Einfluss darauf habe. So wie vorhin bei Ihnen.“

Bei ihm! Großartig. Einfach großartig.

Xavier beugte sich etwas vor und suchte Rodneys Blick. Ruhig aber bestimmt sagte er: „Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie sehr starke Empfindungen für den Captain haben. Empfindungen, die über das gewöhnliche Maß an Freundschaft hinausgehen.“

Rodney spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Darüber wollte Xavier reden? Ernsthaft? Nun, er jedenfalls nicht. Weder mit Xavier noch mit sonst wem.

„Wie bitte? Sie glauben tatsächlich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, darüber mit mir zu reden? Mal abgesehen davon, dass Sie absolut auf dem Holzweg sind und …“

„Rodney. Bitte, hören Sie mich an.“ Xavier legte Rodney eine Hand auf die Schulter und hinderte ihn mit erstaunlich festem Griff daran aufzustehen. „Ich kann Ihnen vielleicht helfen!“

Helfen? So?

Xavier wartete eine Sekunde, ehe er fortfuhr. „Sie sind der Ansicht, Ihre Gefühle werden nicht erwidert und sie glauben, es sei aussichtslos, zu erwarten, dass sich das jemals ändern wird.“

Rodney schob das Kinn hoch. „Und wenn es so wäre? Wie wollen Sie mir dabei helfen?“

Xavier lächelte und nahm seine Hand zurück. „Ich weiß, dass Sie sich irren. Es ist keineswegs hoffnungslos. John - auf gewisse Art erwidert er Ihre spezielle Zuneigung.“

‚Auf eine gewisse Art'. Dass John der beste Freund war, den er je gehabt hatte, wusste Rodney bereits, vielen Dank. Dass das meilenweit von dem entfernt war, was er selbst empfand, wusste er auch. Dafür brauchte es weiß Gott keinen Telepathen. Es reichte jetzt.

„Nein, das tut er eben nicht“, erwiderte Rodney scharf und stand auf. „Außerdem – ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Xavier sprang auf. „Warten Sie! Ich kann Ihre Reaktion gut verstehen, Rodney. Selbstverständlich geht es mich nichts an, was …“

„Tatsächlich?“ Rodney drehte sich wieder um und fixierte Xavier. „Und warum wollen Sie dann ausgerechnet über dieses Thema reden, hm? Mit mir? Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie in Ihrer Lage nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als den intergalaktischen Kummerkastenonkel zu geben.“

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also, was steckt wirklich dahinter?“

Xavier blickte kurz zu Boden. Er wirkte ertappt. Dann holte er tief Luft, sah auf und erwiderte Rodneys Blick. „Sie haben recht. Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum ich Sie - jemanden, den ich gerade erst kennengelernt habe - auf eine solch private Angelegenheit anspreche. Etwas, das ich unter anderen Umständen nicht tun würde.“

„Beruhigend“, versetzte Rodney spitz. „Also, welchen Grund?“

„Ich komme gleich darauf. Aber bitte hören Sie mich erst einmal an.“ Xavier setzte sich wieder und deutete auf den Stuhl. „Möchten Sie nicht …“

„Ich stehe lieber“, versetzte Rodney und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Also?“

Xavier nickte. „Wie ich schon sagte, Jo… der Captain erwidert Ihre Gefühle.“

„Und wie _ich_ schon sagte: Er tut es nicht.“

Das Verständnis in Xaviers Augen war aufrichtig. „Es fällt Ihnen natürlich schwer, mir zu glauben, denn alles, was Sie beobachtet und erlebt haben, spricht dagegen.“

„Das und die Tatsache, dass er mich …“ Rodney klappte schnell den Mund wieder zu, bevor das demütigende ‚abgewiesen hat‘ über seine Lippen kommen konnte. „Was er gesagt hat“, schloss er.

„Rodney, das, was ein Mensch tut oder sagt, kann irreführend und manchmal genau das Gegenteil dessen sein, was er eigentlich tun will. Beeinflusst von äußeren Umständen, unserer Erziehung, kultureller …“

Rodney rollte die Augen. „Danke für diesen Exkurs in Soziologie aber erzählen Sie mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß. Beispielsweise, wie Sie darauf kommen, dass John ... dass er auch ... Sie wissen schon.“

Er brachte es nicht heraus. Großer Gott, er wusste, was er für John empfand, auch wenn er es nicht einmal in Gedanken herausbekam. Mehr als Freundschaft, mehr als Lust. Nur das erklärte, warum er nie auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dieses schäbige Schiff je zu verlassen, solange John es als seine Heimat betrachtete. Warum er nichts so sehr _fürchtete_ , wie diesen Schrotthaufen je verlassen zu müssen. Ohne John.

Xavier suchte Rodneys Blick und sagte ruhig und bestimmt: „Weil ich es in ihm gesehen habe.“

Rodney stieß sich von der Wand ab und begann in der winzigen Kabine auf und ab zu gehen.

„So ganz flüchtig, nebenbei, als Sie mal wieder von einem Gedanken angesprungen wurden, hm?“ Er rieb sich die Stirn. Xavier schien so sicher.

Xavier lächelte leicht. „Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht mit einem Vortrag über Telepathie langweilen. Also kurz gesagt, ich kann tatsächlich in wenigen Sekunden sehr viel über einen Menschen erfahren.“

Rodney blieb direkt vor Xavier stehen und fixierte ihn. „Sie sind sich wirklich sicher?“ Ah, verdammt, warum kam das jetzt so verräterisch hoffnungsvoll heraus? „Ich meine, warum … ähm, handelt John dann nicht nach seinen Gefühlen?“ Fein, offensichtlich diskutierte er sein Liebesleben nun doch mit Charles Xavier. Aber besser mit ihm, der in zwei Tagen aus seinem Leben verschwunden sein würde, als beispielsweise mit Teyla, deren mitfühlende Blicke ihn noch lange begleiten würden.

„Das ist - kompliziert.“

Rodney schnaubte. „Erzählen Sie mir etwas Neues.“ Alles, was mit John Sheppard zu tun hatte, war kompliziert.

„Nein, ich meine - da ist etwas in John, das ich nicht einordnen kann, etwas, das ich noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen habe. Etwas das …“ Charles runzelte die Stirn und suchte sichtlich nach Worten. „Etwas Trennendes, eine Kluft, etwas, das nicht in seinem Geist sein sollte, das da nicht hingehört. Es ist so, als … als _wolle_ er Sie ebenfalls lieben, aber er _kann_ nicht. Er hat diese Gefühle, aber er kann sie nicht erreichen, er spürt sie nicht. Er sieht sie von Ferne, aber sie sind in einem Teil von ihm eingeschlossen, auf den er keinen Zugriff hat.“ Charles hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern. „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber besser kann ich es nicht beschreiben.“

„Etwas Trennendes? Und was, bitte?“

Charles seufzte. „Mein Implantat verhindert leider, dass ich mehr als das Oberflächliche sehen kann. Ich schaffe es nicht, herauszufinden, was die Ursache für diese Kluft in Johns Geist ist oder was man dagegen tun könnte.“

Rodney nickte langsam. Das verrückte war, es ergab Sinn. Es passte zu Johns ‚Es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir’ und dem aufrichtigen Bedauern in Johns Augen, als er an jenem Abend auf Tulus 2 die Bar alleine verlassen hatte.

Es passte dazu, dass John zwar mit allem, was als halbwegs menschlich durchging, oberflächlich flirtete, aber nie mehr als das tat. Rodney würde seine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass John in den knapp dreieinhalb Jahren, seit denen sie mit der Atlantis unterwegs waren, keine romantische Beziehung gehabt hatte, keine Affäre, keinen Sex. Und das nicht aus Mangel an Gelegenheiten. 

„Stört es ihn?“ Rodney griff nach dem Stuhl und setzte sich Charles gegenüber. Ich meine, leidet er darunter, dass … dass …? Er suchte vergebens nach den passenden Worten.

„Ja, ich denke, das tut er.“ Charles biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Wäre ich das Implantat los, könnte ich Genaueres erfahren. _Sie_ könnten dann Genaueres erfahren und John könnte - möglicherweise - geholfen werden, wenn er das wünscht.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte bedächtig hinzu: „Wir alle hätten etwas davon.“

„Ah.“ Nachdenklich rieb Rodney sich mit dem Daumen über die Lippe. „Natürlich, Carson Beckett. Das ist es, was Sie von mir wollen, richtig? Mich ködern, damit ich meinen Einfluss bei John einsetze und Sie zu Carson bringe.“

Charles riss alarmiert die Augen auf. „Oh, nein, _ködern_ will ich Sie sicher nicht. Ich sehe es mehr als eine Art - Handel.“

„Jaja, wie auch immer.“ Rodney winkte ab. „Ich kann völlig verstehen, dass Sie das Ding loswerden wollen und das bevorzugt nicht auf dem Küchentisch irgendeines Metzgers auf Munos Spaceport.“ Er schüttelte sich leicht. „Wer weiß, was der von Ihnen übrig lässt. Und Sie brauchen ein Schiff, das Sie zu Carson oder einem anderen ebenso qualifizierten Arzt bringt. Ich nehme an, dass Sie es sich nicht leisten können, eines zu chartern. Was wäre also naheliegender, als einen guten Grund zu finden, damit wir für Sie Taxi spielen?“

„Ja, so ist es.“ Charles biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber bitte denken Sie nicht, dass …“

Rodneys Headset summte aufdringlich. Rasch aktivierte er es. „Ronon?“

„Wo steckst du, McKay? Dein Kaffee wird kalt.“ Ronon hatte einen Sinn für grausame Scherze.

„Oh, haha! Bin auf dem Weg. McKay, Ende“

„Inventur“, erklärte er an Charles gewandt und stand auf. „Also schön. Sie haben einen verdammt guten Grund ins Feld geführt. Und ich glaube Ihnen tatsächlich, dass sie sich das nicht alles nur ausgedacht haben.“ Dafür ergab alles plötzlich viel zu viel Sinn.

Charles hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ist Telepathie ansteckend?“

Rodney lächelte schief. „Gut, dann … Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber wir haben einen Deal. Ich versuche, Sie zu Carson zu schaffen und falls es klappt, versuchen Sie John zu helfen. Oder zumindest herauszubekommen, was mit ihm los ist und wie man ihm helfen kann.“

Charles nickte und Rodney fuhr fort: „Ich werde in Munos nachforschen, wo Carson gerade steckt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Munos Spaceport passiert hat, denn er wollte in die Außenterritorien. Und es hängt viel davon ab, ob uns die Frachtaufträge, die wir dort hoffentlich bekommen, in seine Nähe führen.“

Und von einer Menge anderer Dinge. Beispielsweise davon, für wie nützlich John Erik Lehnsherr tatsächlich befand. Und wie gut Rodney darin war, John davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine tolle Idee wäre, diesen Telepathen und seinen Metall biegenden Anhang noch länger als geplant an Bord zu haben, ohne ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich weiß. Danke“, sagte Charles aufrichtig. Rodney schüttelte die dargebotene Hand.

Fantastisch – und plötzlich hatten er und Charles einen kleinen, geheimen Plan, von dem ganz besonders John auf keinen Fall etwas erfahren durfte.

Vom Bordingenieur zum Spitzel in Sachen ‚Sheppards Geheimnisse’. 

Rodney seufzte.

Was würde er jetzt für echten Kaffee geben.

***


	5. Chapter 5

„Gut, wir haben also genug Pampf, um die nächsten drei Wochen nicht zu verhungern.“ Rodney löschte einen weiteren Artikel von der immer kürzer werdenden Liste auf seinem Pad. „Und damit wäre Dosensuppe gestrichen.“

Ronon, der gerade dabei war, ein paar Konserven in einem der Vorratsschränke von hinten nach vorne zu räumen, warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Du willst drei Wochen lang Pampf essen?“

„Warum nicht?“ Rodney studierte die Liste und überlegte, was er sonst noch streichen könnte. „Genau abgewogener Nährstoffgehalt, hypoallergen, sättigend und es schmeckt nicht übel. Vor allem die Sorte ‚Kartoffelpüree mit Schinkenstückchen’.“

Das grau-weiße, aromatisierte Pulver, das mit Wasser angerührt, eine komplette Mahlzeit ergab, von allen an Bord nur ‚Pampf’ genannt, gehörte zur Grundausstattung einer Raumschiffskombüse. Beinahe endlos haltbar, billig und unkompliziert in der Zubereitung. Rodney hätte ohne Weiteres nur davon leben können. Ronon allerdings servierte ihn nur selten und meist als Beilage oder die Sorte ‚Apfelreis’ als Dessert, da John und Teyla erklärt hatten, lieber zu hungern, als das Zeug mehr als einmal die Woche essen zu müssen.

„Rodney“, mischte Teyla sich ein und sah mit Entsetzen in den Augen von ihrem Tee auf, mit dem sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. “Pampf ist für den Notfall gedacht. Es schmeckt grauenvoll.“

„Setz die Suppe wieder auf die Liste, McKay“, forderte Ronon in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Spar woanders.“

„Aber …“

„Rodney“, sagte Teyla tadelnd. „Ich weiß, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, so etwas zu essen, uns hingegen schon. Es ist nicht sehr liebenswürdig von dir, zu erwarten, dass wir auf schmackhaftes Essen verzichten, damit du Kaffee bekommst.“

Autsch, erwischt! Und jetzt fühlte er sich auch noch wie ein Schuft. Teyla schaffte das immer wieder. „Jajaja, schon gut.“ Gerade als er ‚Dosensuppe’ wieder auf die Liste setzen wollte, meldete John sich über Headset.

„Rodney, ich brauch’ dich im Hangar.“

„Im Hangar? Warum? Oh, der Gleiter ...“

„Genau, der Gleiter. Wir müssen ihn loswerden, bevor wir wieder die üblichen Frachtrouten erreichen. Erik hat uns angeboten, dass wir das Ding ausschlachten können.

„Ausschlachten? Wir haben noch etwa …“ Rasch überschlug Rodney ihren Kurs im Kopf. „zwölf Stunden bis wir das Telios-System passieren, was die letzte Möglichkeit ist Weltraumschrott einigermaßen sicher zu entsorgen, sprich in einer wenig frequentierten Gegend im Gravitationsbereich eines unbewohnten Planeten oder Mondes abzuladen, und das ist definitiv zu wenig Zeit, um …“

„Erik hilft dir“, unterbrach John ihn. „Dann seid ihr in null Komma nichts fertig, kein Problem.“

Rodney rollte die Augen. Natürlich, Erik der Metall biegende Wunderknabe.

„Ihr könnt zusammen aussortieren, was wir brauchen und was vielleicht in Munos noch zum reinen Materialwert verscherbelt werden kann.“

In Munos gab es tatsächlich genug Metallhändler, die jeden Schrott aufkauften, denn ein Raumhafen mit Werft benötigte immer Metall. Solange keines der Teile als Hunter-Technologie identifiziert werden konnte …

„Dass alles, was einen Rückschluss auf die Herkunft des Gleiters zulässt, von Bord muss, dürfte ja klar sein.“

„Glasklar“, versetzte Rodney. „Okay, ich bin unterwegs. McKay, Ende.“

„Hier.“ Er legte sein Pad vor Teyla auf den Tisch. „Es sollte etwas für ein neues Steuerungsrelais übrig bleiben. Ich muss jetzt los.“

Teyla nickte. „Der Gleiter, natürlich. Vielleicht kann Erik dir beim Zerlegen zur Hand gehen.“

„Ja, das war offensichtlich das Allererste, woran auch John gedacht hat“, versetzte Rodney einen Tick zu schnippisch.

Teyla wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Ronon.

„Was? Was ist?“, fragte Rodney irritiert.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Rodney“, lächelte Teyla und vertiefte sich in die Liste auf dem Pad.

„Praktisch, Lehnsherr an Bord zu haben“, warf Ronon ein. „Xavier auch.“

„Charles Xavier kann Gedanken lesen! Unsere Gedanken.“ Störte das Teyla und Ronon denn überhaupt nicht? „Gut, im Moment kann er's nicht, aber sonst ...“

„Mein Cousin konnte das auch.“ Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich und die anderen aus meiner Einheit heimlich Surot-Kraut geraucht haben, hat er uns immer gewarnt, bevor uns die Clanführer entdecken konnten.“

„Und du fandest das nicht wenigstens ein bisschen unheimlich?“, fragte Rodney, seine Hand bereits auf dem Öffnungsmechanismus des Schotts.

„Warum? Ein Telepath ist nur dann ein Problem, wenn er nicht auf deiner Seite ist. Wenn er auf deiner Seite ist, hast du einen mächtigen Verbündeten.“

„Aber er kennt deine Geheimnisse oder kann sie zumindest kennen, wenn er in deinem Kopf herumwühlt. Er kann sie deinen Freunden erzählen und …“

Ronon grinste. „Dann hab‘ keine Geheimnisse vor deinen Freunden.“

Teyla sah auf und lachte leise. „ _Lass deine Freunde in dein Herz und deine Gedanken und du wirst nie ohne Familie sein._ Ein altes Sprichwort.“

Natürlich, typisch Pegasus-Galaxie. Zu allem eine etwas andere Einstellung.

Rodney rollte die Augen. „Ja, danke, ich werde es mir merken.“

Naja wenigstens hatte er von Ronon und Teyla in dieser Hinsicht offenbar keinen Widerstand dagegen zu erwarten, Erik und Charles noch länger an Bord zu behalten. Was die Gefahr durch etwaige Verfolger anging – das war dann ein anderes Problem.

Jetzt musste er nur noch John überzeugen. Oder zumindest überreden. Wie auch immer er das anstellen sollte. Seine Erfahrung mit heimlichen Deals dieser speziellen Art war höchst begrenzt - nicht existent, um genauer zu sein. Er hatte noch nie vor >em>John etwas verbergen wollen.   
Und das ungute Gefühl in seinem Bauch war alles andere als ermutigend.

Aber letztendlich war es ja auch zu Johns Bestem. Schließlich hatte Charles gesagt, John sei ebenfalls nicht glücklich mit seinem Zustand. Also – er tat das Richtige.

Oder?

***

Ein Gespräch mit John über das Thema zu beginnen, war noch schwieriger als erwartet. Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden vor dem Andocken an einem Raumhafen waren selbst unter normalen Umständen Stress pur und ließen generell wenig Zeit für so etwas wie einen Plausch in ruhiger Atmosphäre. Ein Großteil dieser Zeit ging dafür drauf, mit Erik in den Eingeweiden des Gleiters herumzukriechen und nach Verwertbarem zu suchen. Leider fiel, außer ein paar Konverterspulen und Kabeln, nichts an, was sich an Bord der Atlantis gebrauchen ließ.

Die Metallteile, die keinen Rückschluss auf die Hunter zuließen, entfernte Rodney mit Schneidbrenner, Metallsäge und roher Gewalt vom Rest des Gleiters. So ging es einfach schneller, als Erik erst zu erklären, was wo von welchem Stück getrennt werden musste. Dann ließ Erik die bestimmt mehrere hundert Kilo schweren Brocken scheinbar mühelos in einen Frachtcontainer schweben. Seine Kräfte _waren_ faszinierend, zweifellos.

Als sie die nicht verwertbaren Überreste des Gleiters schließlich der Gravitation eines der Telios-Monde überließen, war Rodney zwanzig Stunden am Stück auf den Beinen gewesen und fiel wie tot in sein Bett.

Sieben Stunden später taumelte er mit einem Becher koffeinhaltigen Nicht-Kaffees in der Hand auf die Brücke. Der Planet Munos 5 und ihr Ziel, die Station in seinem Orbit, waren bereits in Sichtweite. Rodney ließ sich auf seinen Sitz fallen, nippte an der Brühe in dem Becher und beantwortete Charles' fragenden Blick mit einem indifferenten Schulterzucken und Kopfschütteln. Nein, er hatte nicht mit John gesprochen, aber da sie mindestens drei Tage in Munos Spaceport bleiben würden, ergab sich da hoffentlich noch eine Gelegenheit. Es musste sich einfach noch eine ergeben.

Auf jeden Fall war es genug Zeit, von einem der öffentlichen Ultrafrequenz-Terminals aus Jeannie eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. 

Natürlich keine Erklärung oder gar Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten, aber wenigstes eine 'Hallo, hier ist dein Bruder Rodney, ich lebe noch'-Botschaft. Vorausgesetzt, sein Ultrafrequenz-Account existierte noch. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er aber schon längst ungültig, schließlich hatte er ihn schon ewig nicht mehr aktiviert. Also, sinnlos es zu versuchen. Vermutlich kostete die Benutzung eines der Terminals inzwischen ein Vermögen. Aber immer noch billiger, als eine Aufrüstung der Atlantis mit einem LDF-Kommunikator für Echtzeitübertragung auf Privatfrequenz den er bestenfalls einmal im Jahr nutzen würde. 

Der Autopilot flog das Schiff sicher und auf direktem Kurs zu dem Dock, in das das automatisierte Munos-Docking-Programm ihn leitete. John saß dennoch auf dem Pilotensessel und die Art, wie er die Armlehnen seines Sitzes umfasste, ließ Rodney vermuten, dass er jedes Manöver des Autopiloten im Geiste mitsteuerte.

Mit einem Blick über den Becherrand hinweg sah Rodney, dass Teyla gerade Nachrichten, die auf der Station für Kapitän und Crew der _Atlantis_ hinterlassen worden waren, auf ein Pad lud.

„Irgendwas Interessantes?“

„Bisher nur das übliche Regelwerk der Station und die Standard- Begrüßungsbotschaft. Und – das wird dich freuen.“ Sie lächelte. „Wir haben Dock 24 bekommen, ein Innendock.“

„Die erste gute Nachricht heute“, grinste Rodney. ‚Innendock’ bedeutete wesentlich weniger Scherereien beim Be- und Entladen der Fracht. Und es bedeutete, dass er wenigstens für ein paar Tage die Illusion von einem soliden Bauwerk um sich herum hatte, wenn er aus seinem Kabinenfenster blickte.

Teyla runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, und eine Nachricht von Mr. Lovin die Übernahmemodalitäten der Fracht betreffend.“ Sie sah auf. „Das war leider schon alles.“

Also keine neuen Anfragen für Frachtaufträge. Rodney seufzte, nickte Teyla zu und gesellte sich zu Ronon, Charles und Erik, die vor dem Panoramaschirm standen und wie gebannt hinaus starrten. Verständlich. Egal wie oft er den Andockvorgang an eine orbitale Raumstation schon beobachtet hatte, es war jedes Mal aufs Neue ein eindrucksvolles Erlebnis.

Die Station – vor ein paar Minuten noch ein dunkler Fleck vor dem grün-blau-weißen Hintergrund des Planeten – wurde immer größer und größer, bis sie den Panoramaschirm komplett ausfüllte. Ein imposantes Gebilde aus Metall und Kunststoffen, massig und elegant zugleich.

Das Andocken verlief ohne Komplikationen. Bevor sie das Schiff verließen, drückte John Erik ein Headset in die Hand. „Wenn Sie einen Käufer für den Metallschrott gefunden haben, melden Sie sich bei uns. Wir treffen uns dann wieder hier, damit Sie an den Container herankommen.“

„In Ordnung“, bestätigte Erik.

John drückte seinen rechten Daumen auf das Zahlungsterminal der Meldestelle um die Liegegebühr zu zahlen und sie alle passierten die Kontrolle, in der sie auf nicht registrierte Waffen untersucht wurden. Sie erhielten die temporären Tattoos auf den Handrücken, die ihren legalen Aufenthalt hier nachweisen und nach Ablauf der bezahlten Zeit von selbst verschwinden würden. Ronon hatte die drei Messer, die er immer irgendwo in seiner Kleidung und – wie Rodney vermutete - auch in seinen Haaren versteckt hielt, an Bord gelassen, was die ganze Prozedur erheblich beschleunigte.

Der riesige, außen an der Station vorbeiführende Lift - nicht der schnellste Transportweg innerhalb des Raumstation aber _die_ Attraktion schlechthin - beförderte sie in die nächste Ebene. Rodney war kein Freund dieser rundum verglasten Aufzüge, die ihm immer den Eindruck gaben, dass ihn nur ein paar Millimeter vom sicheren Tod trennten. Darüber tröstete ihn auch nicht die Tatsache hinweg, dass sie einen perfekten Blick auf die Außendocks der Station und die angedockten Schiffe hatten, der Erik ein „fantastisch“ und John ein „ja, ziemlich cool“ entlockte.

„Okay“, sagte John, als sie - endlich – an ihrem Ziel, dem Luftkissenschnellbahnhof angekommen waren. „Rodney und ich machen uns in Richtung Zentrum auf.“ Er warf Teyla einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wie sieht es mit euch aus?“

„Wir werden jetzt direkt zum Großmarkt fahren und die benötigten Lebensmittel bestellen. Dann müssten sie bis spätestens morgen Abend beim Schiff eintreffen“, erklärte Teyla.

Rodney würde nie verstehen, dass sie und Ronon sich freiwillig und höchstpersönlich in das Getümmel von Händlern, Lieferanten und munosischen Bauern stürzten, obwohl sie ihre Bestellung genauso gut mit ein paar Klicks von einem der Bestellpads aus aufgeben konnten. Aber den beiden, und ganz besonders Teyla, schien es tatsächlich _Spaß_ zu machen.

Sie und Ronon verabschiedeten sich und gingen Hand in Hand zu einer der Bahnen, die im Minutentakt von den Außendocks in alle Richtungen fuhren und so die entlegensten Winkel der Station miteinander verbanden.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?“

Charles und Erik hatten sich bereits in die diversen Anzeigen unter „Ankauf – Verkauf“ auf einer der in die Wand integrierten, interaktiven Informationstafeln vertieft und drehten sich bei Johns Frage zu ihm um. „Wir werden uns hier noch weiter nach einem Metallhändler umsehen. Wir melden uns dann“, sagte Erik. „Wann brauchen Sie mich für das Ausladen der Kisten?“

„Morgen früh um elf holt Lucius die Ware ab. Ortszeit. Er hat sein Okay gegeben, dass wir sie nur ausladen und er sich dann selbst um den Weitertransport kümmert. Also, wenn Sie mit dem Ausladen fertig sind, bevor Lucius auftaucht, wäre das perfekt.“

Erik nickte. „Gut.“

An Rodney gewandt sagte John: „Lucius hat uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er hat heute noch einen Geschäftstermin auf dem Planeten, daher klappt’s erst morgen früh.“

„Geschäftstermin, aha.“ Rodney schnaubte. Vermutlich hatte der 'Geschäftstermin' lange Haare, noch längere Beine und eine beachtliche Oberweite. Es war nicht zu begreifen, wie es ausgerechnet Lucius gelang, immer zwei oder drei der schönsten Frauen am Arm zu haben. Vermutlich machte Geld eben doch sexy.

„Wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn wir diese Nacht noch auf Ihrem Schiff verbringen könnten?“, erkundigte sich Charles. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir bis heute Abend eine günstige Unterkunft finden und die Zimmer in den Hotels hier sind sicher unerschwinglich.“

Leider. Rodney hätte zu gerne selbst einmal eine Nacht in einer der Suiten des Munos Royal verbracht. Riesiges Bett, riesige Badewanne, heißes Wasser und so viele flauschige Handtücher wie er wollte, anstatt des üblichen trockenen Detoxikationsstroms, der seine Haut praktisch zu altem Pergament austrocknete.

„Okay“, erwiderte John nach kurzem Zögern. „Solange wir hier sind, ich schätze mal die nächsten zwei, drei Tage, können Sie an Bord bleiben. Bis dahin sind Sie das Metall sicher losgeworden und kommen ohne uns klar.“

„Vielen Dank.“ Charles lächelte. Erik nickte ihnen kurz zu und die beiden vertieften sich wieder in die Geschäftsangebote auf der Tafel. Erik hatte einen Arm um Charles’ Schultern gelegt und Charles seinen um Eriks Taille geschlungen.

„Wollen wir?“ John versetze Rodney einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die wartende Schnellbahn. „Lust auf ein Bier? Die Hafen-Bar hat schon geöffnet.“

Rodney verzog das Gesicht. „Die Hafen-Bar hat _immer_ geöffnet. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie dort inzwischen etwas servieren, das die Bezeichnung ‚Bier’ verdient.“

„Vermutlich nicht“, bemerkte John über die Schulter hinweg und stieg vor Rodney in die Bahn, die kurz darauf mit sanftem Zischen anfuhr und rasch Geschwindigkeit aufnahm. „Aber du weißt ja, McKay, Dienst ist Dienst und Schnaps ist Schnaps.“

Der Besuch der Hafen-Bar war wirklich mehr Arbeit als Vergnügen. Allerdings hatte John recht. Es war nun mal der perfekte Ort um Kontakte zu anderen Händlern zu erneuern, Erfahrungen auszutauschen und sich vor schwarzen Schafen warnen zu lassen.

Rodney setzte sich John gegenüber auf einen der schäbigen Sitze und verfolgte die Route der Bahn auf der Anzeigetafel, die in die Seitenwand eingelassen war. „Ich steige eine Station eher aus und komm dann nach.“ 

Johns Brauen rutschten überrascht nach oben. „Was hast du vor?“

„Oh, nur ein kurzer Zwischenstopp in der Registratur. Nachdem wir neulich Carson erwähnt hatten … ähm, du erinnerst dich doch, dass wir Carson erwähnt hatten, oder?“

„Carson?“ John runzelte die Stirn. „Ah, ja richtig, der einzige Arzt, dem du zutraust, am Hirn anderer Leute herumzuschnippeln.“

Oh, offensichtlich erinnerte sich John tatsächlich. Sehr genau sogar.

„Jaja, er ist Arzt und ein … ein alter Freund von mir, von damals, als ich noch …“ Rodney winkte ab. „Nun, vor Arcturus. Ich dachte, ich erkundige mich bei der Registratur, wo er gerade ist. Er ist sehr gewissenhaft und lässt bestimmt seinen Aufenthaltsort registrieren für Patienten, die ihn suchen. Damit sie ihn finden. Denn er will ja gefunden werden. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass er es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, in den Außenterritorien Kranken zu helfen, die …“

John musterte ihn mit einem amüsierten Halblächeln.

Rodney räusperte sich. „Ja, hatte ich wohl. Also, jedenfalls will ich sehen, ob er in der Nähe ist. Zufällig.“ Ah, verdammt, warum fühlte er sich so, als würde er John anlügen?

„Okay.“ John musterte ihn. „Xaviers Idee?“

„Xavier? Nein“, erwiderte Rodney wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Warum?“

John verschränkte die Arme. „Wäre naheliegend, dass er wissen will, wo er Carson findet. Nach deiner Empfehlung.“

„Ach so, ja, natürlich. Ich hatte ihm gegenüber kurz erwähnt, dass ich … dass ich nachschauen könnte.“

John lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange klar ist, dass unser Taxi-Service für ihn hier auf Munos endet, kein Problem.“ 

„Ähm, ja, so ist es abgemacht.“ Rodney lächelte nervös. Verflucht, irgendwie hatte das Gespräch von Anfang an die falsche Richtung genommen.

Die blecherne Stimme der Stationsdurchsage enthob ihn einer weiteren Antwort. „Das ist schon meine Station.“ Er stand auf. „Wir sehen uns dann gleich in der Bar.“

John nickte ihm zu. „Soll ich dir schon mal was bestellen?“

***


	6. Chapter 6

Als Rodney eine gute halbe Stunde später die Hafen-Bar betrat, schlug ihm der übliche Mix aus schräger, phasenweise zu lauter Musik und dem Stimmengewirr der zahlreichen Besucher entgegen. In der Luft lag der nicht unangenehme Geruch exotischer Gewürze – vermutlich rauchte jemand tulanische Wasserpfeife –, und der typische Gestank nach schalem Bier und dem Schweiß zu vieler Menschen.

Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte John schließlich an einem winzigen Tisch ganz hinten im Gastraum, wo es etwas ruhiger zuging. John war nicht alleine, sondern unterhielt sich mit einem Mann etwa gleichen Alters, der neben ihm auf der Bank saß und wild gestikulierte. Aus der Flasche, die er in der Hand hielt, schwappte es ab und zu bedrohlich. Er trug die Uniform der Outer-Space-Patrouille aber Johns entspannter Haltung nach zu urteilen war es nichts Offizielles.

Rodney schob sich am Tresen vorbei, wich einem nach Schnaps stinkenden Piloten aus, nur um fast über einen Barhocker zu fallen, den ein anderer Gast gerade in dem Moment vor seine Füße schob. Gott, er hasst diese Barbesuche. An Johns Tisch angekommen, schnappte er sich rasch den letzten freien Stuhl, bevor es jemand anders tun konnte, und setzte sich erleichtert.

John sah auf und lächelte ihm zu. „Hey, Rodney, das ging ja schnell.“

„Ja, ich hatte Glück und habe gleich ein freies Terminal erwischt.“ Triumphierend hielt er sein Pad hoch. „Carsons komplette Route für die nächsten drei Monate. Wenn ich wieder an Bord bin, werde ich mal den Computer damit füttern.“ Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu Johns Sitznachbarn hinüber.

„Mein alter Kumpel Mitch“, erläuterte John und schob Rodney ein Glas mit einer Flüssigkeit zu, die wenigstens wie Bier aussah. „Wir haben vor – vor wie vielen Jahren, Mitch? - zusammen bei den Sol-Einheiten Dienst geschoben und sind uns gerade zufällig über den Weg gelaufen.“

„Acht.“ Mitch nahm einen langen Zug aus der Flasche. Er hatte den leicht glasigen Blick und die unbeholfenen Bewegungen des Betrunkenen. Dieses Bier war ganz sicher nicht sein erstes. „Ich weiß noch genau, du bist in demselben Monat, in dem meine Nichte Rinata geboren wurde, zu dieser verfluchten Spezialeinheit versetzt worden. Rinata ist vor drei Monaten acht geworden, also isses acht Jahre her.“ Mitch blickte selbstzufrieden zu Rodney, als erwarte er Beifall für diese messerscharfe Schlussfolgerung.

„Richtig.“ John verzog kurz das Gesicht. Er schien sich plötzlich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Mit einem Nicken zu Rodney hinüber sagte er: „Das ist übrigens Rodney, mein …“ John zögerte kurz.

Es war wirklich nicht leicht Rodneys Funktion an Bord der Atlantis zu beschreiben. 'Bordingenieur' war zwar die offizielle Bezeichnung, aber ‚Mädchen für alles’, traf es wohl eher.

„Dein … oh-ho!“ Mitch grinste plötzlich breit, stellte die Flasche ab und schüttelte Rodneys Hand, als wolle er sie abreißen. „Sie haben also diesen Casanova hier eingefangen? Meinen Glückwunsch!“

Rodneys Augen weiteten sich. „Was?“

Mitchs Grinsen wurde womöglich noch breiter. “Ich muss schon sagen – Shep, du bist zwar irgendwie nicht mehr der Alte, aber du hast immer noch denselben Geschmack in puncto Männer.“

„Nein, nein, ich bin nicht Johns … Ich meine, wir sind nicht …“

Mitch lehnte sich über den schmalen Tisch, hätte dabei fast Rodneys Glas umgeworfen und sagte plump-vertraulich, dicht an Rodneys Ohr: „Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass er wieder was Festes hat. Ich hab immer gesagt‚ 'Shep, alles braucht seine Zeit und in jedem Hafen einen Kerl – oder ein Mädchen – das hilft dir nicht wirklich vergessen.'“

„Mitch!“ John legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was Mitch komplett ignorierte.

„Das mit Holland, das hat ihm das Herz gebrochen. Aber ich hab immer gesagt ‚Shep, ich versteh’ dich ja, aber dich durch die Galaxie zu vög…“

„Mitch!“ John wurde nicht lauter, aber seine Stimme hatte plötzlich einen harten, kompromisslosen Unterton. „Es reicht!“

Mitch hielt inne, ließ sich wieder auf die Bank fallen und blinzelte träge. „Was?“

John sagte sehr ruhig und beherrscht: „Genug von den alten Geschichten, okay?“ Er holte tief Luft. „Rodney ist mein Bordingenieur und wir sind befreundet. Das ist alles.“

Leider. Und er hätte zu gerne noch mehr von den alten Geschichten gehört, denn die gedankenlosen Bemerkungen Betrunkener sowie telepathische Intervention war offensichtlich der einzige Weg, etwas mehr über die Vergangenheit seines besten Freundes zu erfahren.

Mitch schluckte. „Oh! Oh, ich dachte … Ich meine, er ist dein Typ und ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn … wenn du …“ Er fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Mann.“

„Schon okay“, sagte John knapp und wich Rodneys Blick kategorisch aus. „Du bist jetzt also bei der Patrouille, Mitch? Irgendwelche Tipps, worauf ehrliche Frachterkapitäne achten müssen, wenn sie nicht übers Ohr gehauen werden wollen?“ John gab sich nicht mal Mühe, den abrupten Themenwechsel zu kaschieren.

„Wie? Oh, lass mich überlegen …“ Mitch runzelte die Stirn und brauchte sichtlich einen Moment, um sein alkoholisiertes Gehirn in andere Bahnen zu lenken. „Kolya hat hier vor ein paar Tagen angedockt, aber wenn du mit dem Geschäfte machen würdest, wäre dir eh nicht zu helfen, Shep.“ Er blinzelte. „Du hast doch von Acastus Kolya gehört?“

„Jeder hat von Acastus Kolya gehört“, warf Rodney ein, hauptsächlich um irgendetwas zu sagen und so den Anschein zu erwecken, mit den Gedanken beim Thema zu sein. Er musste erst einmal in seinem Kopf ordnen, was er da in den letzten Minuten über John erfahren hatte.

„Diese Wraith-Entführung, richtig?“, fragte John.

„Konnte ihm nie nachgewiesen werden.“ Mitch zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kolya hat seine Beziehungen spielen lassen und der Wraith hat keine Anklage erhoben und ist abgetaucht. Aber die grünhäutigen Burschen haben sowieso ihre eigene Agenda, denen kann man nicht trauen, Vertrag hin oder her.“

Rodney lehnte sich zurück, nippte an dem widerlichen Bier und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie John und Mitch über Wraith, den Nichtangriffspakt und gemeinsame Bekannte redeten.  
John hatte also in einer Spezialeinheit gedient. Nicht verwunderlich, denn Spezialeinheiten und Geheimprojekte hatte es damals, als die Wraithkriege in vollem Gange waren, wie Sand am Meer gegeben - eine spezieller und geheimer als die andere, jedes Projekt eine Spur verzweifelter, als das vorhergehende. Und Mitch hatte einen John Sheppard beschrieben, der als Casanova berüchtigt gewesen war. Jemand der sich von Planet zu Planet schlief, nachdem seine Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen war.

Eine männliche Beziehung namens Holland.

Doch der John Sheppard, den Rodney jetzt kannte, war weder an Beziehungen noch an Sex interessiert und laut Charles so weit von seinem inneren Romeo entfernt, wie Pegasus von der Milchstraße.

Was war da passiert? Wie in aller Welt war es dazu gekommen?

„Oh, verflucht“, stieß Mitch plötzlich hervor und stand hastig auf. „Da vorne ist Caldwell. Mein Boss. Hab’ eh schon Probleme mit ihm. Der Mann hat keinen Funken Verständnis dafür, dass man mal bei ein paar Bier abschalten muss.“ Er knuffte John gegen den Oberarm. „Meld’ dich mal, wenn du noch ein paar Tage hier bist. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest.“ Er salutierte lässig in Rodneys Richtung und schob sich dann zwischen den Tischen hindurch zum Hinterausgang.

John hob seine Flasche – die eigentlich schon längst hätte leer sein müssen - an die Lippen und trank und trank.

Rodney räusperte sich und sagte schließlich: „Netter Kerl, dieser Mitch.“

John unterdrückte sichtlich ein Auflachen, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Nett? Mitch ist vieles, aber ‚nett’ trifft’s nicht wirklich.“

Rodney winkte ab. „Okay, wie du meinst.“ Ah, verflucht, es gab offensichtlich keine subtile Möglichkeit, sich dem Thema zu nähern. Oder ihm fiel keine ein. Also, dann eben direkt.

„Dieser Holland war dein … ähm, dein Freund?“

John studierte eingehend das Etikett der Flasche und kratzte mit dem Daumennagel daran herum. „Lebenspartner“, sagte er knapp. „Ist bei einem Erkundungsflug tödlich verunglückt.“

„Oh.“ Rodney biss sich auf die Lippe. Holland war tot. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, obwohl es eigentlich das Naheliegendste war, denn - wer würde so dämlich sein und John Sheppard sitzen lassen? „Das tut mir wirklich leid“, sagte Rodney aufrichtig.

„Ja, mir auch“, erwiderte John leise und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „Das und … alles, was danach kam.“ Er ließ die Hand sinken und das erste Mal, seit Mitch Johns Vergangenheit erwähnt hatte, sah er Rodney direkt an.

Es war, als würde Rodney einem Fremden ins Gesicht sehen.

Diesen Ausdruck in den Augen kannte er von Überlebenden der Wraith-Angriffe, von Menschen, die alles verloren hatten. Die nicht wussten, wie sie weiterleben sollten.

Oder warum.

Er schluckte und senkte unwillkürlich die Stimme. „Was danach kam? Was … was meinst du damit, John?“

John fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und der Ausdruck war wie weggewischt. Jetzt wirkte er nur noch müde. „Egal. Nichts, was sich jetzt noch ändern ließe.“

Er schob mit einer endgültigen wirkenden Geste die Flasche von sich und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Okay. Sieht nicht so aus, als wären heute Leute da, mit denen man unbedingt reden müsste. Komm, verschwinden wir hier.“ Er stand auf und arbeitete sich durch die Menge Richtung Tür.

Rodney stürzte hastig den letzten Schluck seinen Biers hinunter, folgte John und holte ihn draußen vor der Bar ein. „Weißt du“, bemerkte er beiläufig. „Ich frage mich was … ich meine, was Mitch sonst noch über dich erzählt hat, klingt nicht wirklich nach … dir.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte in seinem endgültigen ‚Das Gespräch ist beendet’-Ton, der sogar Rodney regelmäßig kapitulieren ließ: „Menschen ändern sich, McKay.“

Oder aber _etwas_ verändert sie. Die Frage war nur: was?

***

Lucius Lovin war wie üblich zu spät. Allerdings erschien er unerwarteterweise ohne Damenbegleitung am geöffneten Schott des Frachtraumes der Atlantis. Er sah ungewöhnlich schlecht aus. Sein Gesicht wirkte grau und seltsam eingefallen, die Haare strähnig. Rodney ging jede Wette ein, dass sich hinter der riesigen Designersonnenbrille – lächerlich in dem von mattem künstlichem Licht erleuchteten Dock – rot geränderte Augen und dicke Tränensäcke verbargen. Tja, das war der Preis für nächtliche Ausschweifungen. Rodney konnte sich ein leicht schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Trotzdem begrüßte Lucius sie mit seinem gewohnt jovialen Lächeln. „John! Rodney! Wie schön Sie wiederzusehen.“ Mit ausgebreiteten Armen trat er auf sie zu, was Rodney unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. John erwiderte den Gruß nur mit einem knappen „Lucius“ und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf die Kisten mit dem Kutani-Dünger, die Erik bereits vor über einer Stunde aus dem Frachtraum direkt vor das Schiff hatte schweben lassen. „Wollen wir?“

Lucius kam näher und rümpfte die Nase. „Was ist denn das für ein widerlicher Gesta…? Oh!“ Er starrte auf die Kiste, die etwas abseits der anderen stand und aus der matschig-grünlicher Kutani drang.

„Tja, da hat der Geschäftspartner, der Ihnen das Zeug geschickt hat, wohl etwas beim Verpacken geschlampt“, bemerkte John nur. Er zückte seinen Pad. „Okay, wir haben hier zehn Kisten Kutani, an Bord genommen auf Hakun 5, geliefert …“

„Einen Augenblick, John“, warf Lucius ein. „Ich denke, wenn Sie die Frachtpapiere ansehen, werden Sie feststellen, dass die Kisten ordnungsgemäß verpackt und unbeschädigt von Ihnen abgeholt wurden.“ Seine Miene wurde leidend und seine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten. „Und jetzt ist eine kaputt. Vermutlich waren Sie nicht vorsichtig genug.“

Rodney seufzte und rief die Datei des Liefervertrags auf, der auf seinem Pad gespeichert war.

„Unbeschädigt ja, ordnungsgemäß verpackt, nein“, erwiderte John ruhig. „Sonst wäre sie nicht geplatzt. Kutani arbeitet und ändert das Volumen. Eine Kiste mit Kutani-Dünger platzt dann, wenn sie zu voll ist. Egal, ob wir sie wie eine Ladung rohe Eier behandeln oder mit ihr Slalom durch ein Asteroidenfeld fliegen.“

„Was wir natürlich nicht getan haben“, ergänzte Rodney. „Hier.“ Er hielt Lucius sein Pad unter die Nase. „Der Liefervertrag. Seite zwei, Absatz vier, unter ‚Zusatzvereinbarungen für organische Waren’.“

„Danke, Rodney, aber ich habe meine Kopie selbstverständlich dabei.“ Lucius holte sein eigenes Pad hervor und vertiefte sich in den Liefervertrag, hüstelte, scrollte vor und zurück, runzelte die Stirn und sagte schließlich: „Ah, ja, ich verstehe, was Sie meinen und was Sie auf die Idee bringt, dass Sie nicht für den Schaden haftbar gemacht werden können.“

Rodney wechselte einen langen Blick mit John. So in etwa hatte er sich das vorgestellt.

„Wir sind dafür _nicht_ verantwortlich und haften daher auch nicht, Lucius“, erwiderte John. „Ich mache jetzt die Rechnung fertig und …“

„Ahhh, John, nicht so schnell“, unterbrach Lucius ihn und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Dieses kleine Missverständnis müssen wir erst einmal aus der Welt schaffen.“

Vom hinteren Bereich des Docks erklang das charakteristische sanfte Zischen des sich nähernden Lifts. Lucius warf hastig einen Blick über die Schulter in Richtung des Geräusches. Als er sich wieder John zuwandte, wirkte sein Lächeln brüchig und er fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

John runzelte fragend die Stirn und Rodney hob kurz die Schultern. Die Atlantis war momentan das einzige Schiff in Dock 24. Wer den Lift hierher benutzte, wollte höchstwahrscheinlich zu ihnen. Ronon und Teyla waren an Bord. Charles und Erik ebenfalls. Wollte jemand Lucius einen Besuch abstatten? Vielleicht versteckte er ja ein blaues Auge hinter der monströsen Sonnenbrille. Ein Gruß des Ehemannes oder Freundes seines 'Geschäftstermins', der eventuell noch mal auftauchte. Rodney spürte ein wohlbekanntes nervöses Flattern in der Magengegend, eine Art siebter Sinn für sich anbahnende Katastrophen. Er reckte den Hals, doch eine Informationstafel verdeckte die direkte Sicht auf den Lift.

„Also“, fuhr Lucius hastig fort. „Der Kutani in der Kiste ist jetzt unbrauchbar, wie Sie wissen. Ich habe einen Endkunden, der zehn Kisten bei mir bestellt hat. Die muss ich heute liefern. Da Sie den Verlust einer Kiste zu verantworten haben, fordere ich von Ihnen den entsprechenden Warenwert als Entschädigung.“

„Was?“, entfuhr es Rodney. „Wissen Sie, wie viel eine Kiste Kutani kostet?“

„Aber ja, denn ich handle damit.“

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Lucius ignorierte ihn. „Hören Sie“, sagte er zu John, packte ihn am Arm und warf erneut einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass …“

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht“, entgegnete John und schüttelte Lucius’ Hand ab.

„Rodney, ist alles in Ordnung?“, ertönte plötzlich Charles’ gepresste Stimme hinter ihm.

Rodney drehte sich überrascht um. Im geöffneten Frachtschott der Atlantis stand Charles, steckte zögernd seinen Kopf heraus und sah sich suchend im Dock um. Alles in seiner Haltung – von seinen Fingern, die sich um den Haltegriff des Schotts krallten, über das rasche Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes bis hin zu der sichtbaren Anspannung in seinem Körper – verriet Nervosität.

„Was ist los?“ Rodney runzelte die Stirn und trat näher.

Charles atmete tief durch. Er schenkte Rodney ein wackeliges Lächeln, zog sich schnell wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und prallte rückwärts gegen Erik, der plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte und ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Charles zuckte kurz zusammen, entspannte sich dann aber sichtlich.

Was, zum Teufel, hatte er plötzlich?

„Ich dachte nur …“ Charles schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fragte dann erneut. „Ist hier alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja. Ja, sicher.“ Rodney rollte die Augen. „Abgesehen davon, dass Lucius gerade versucht, sich wie ein patalinischer Aal aus dem Frachtvertrag zu winden.“ Er deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lucius, der leise aber eindringlich auf John einredete. „Das Übliche bei Geschäften mit ihm.“

Charles nickte, runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich die Schläfe. Er wurde noch einen Tick blasser als sonst, lehnte sich schwer gegen Erik und presste die Lippen zusammen, als hätte er Schmerzen. „Nein“, erwiderte er langsam. „Nein, das ist nicht alles.“ Er warf einen raschen Blick zu Lucius und John, die immer noch diskutierten, und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber dieser Mann dort, Lucius, hat Todesangst.“


	7. Chapter 7

Rodney wischte seine unvermittelt feuchten Handflächen an der Hose ab. Tatsächlich, die klare Verzweiflung in Lucius’ Tonfall war nicht zu überhören. Das Flattern in Rodneys Magen verfestigte sich zu einem unangenehmen Druck. „Todesangst? Wovor?“

Charles presste zwei Finger gegen das Implantat, als könne er es auf diese Weise irgendwie seinem Willen unterwerfen. Er schwankte. Erik schlang einen stützenden Arm um seine Brust. „Charles, es ist zu viel. Lass es!“

„Ich kann es fast sehen, Erik“, wisperte Charles und schloss die Augen. „Ich habe es gleich.“ Plötzlich schnappte er nach Luft und seine Knie gaben nach.

„Verdammter Sturkopf“, zischte Erik. „Kannst du nicht ein Mal, ein einziges Mal auf mich hören?“ Die Fürsorglichkeit mit der er Charles hielt und ihm dann half sich gegen den Eingang des Schotts gelehnt zu setzen, stand in direktem Kontrast zu seinen harschen Worten.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden, Lucius?“, stieß John in dem Moment hervor.

Rodney fuhr herum. Und blickte genau in die Mündung eines altmodischen Revolvers, mit der Lucius abwechselnd auf ihn und John zielte. Seine Hand bebte. Ein Wunder, dass er die Waffe nicht fallen ließ.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe“, wisperte Lucius. Seine Lippen zitterten. „Ich halte das nicht noch mal aus.“

„Okay, Lucius, ganz ruhig. Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter. Wir können über alles reden“, sagte John beschwörend.

Rodney schluckte hart. Das Teil war vermutlich ein Museumsstück, aber deswegen nicht weniger tödlich. Noch dazu in der Hand eines offenbar verzweifelten Mannes. Die Headsets lagen im Schiff. Teyla und Ronon waren an Bord und schliefen noch, vermutlich würden sie den Schuss nicht einmal hören, Charles war so gut wie bewusstlos und Erik …

Natürlich, Erik!

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm Rodney eine Bewegung wahr. Erik stand mit einem Mal mit ausgestrecktem Arm neben ihm, die Finger zu Lucius hin weit geöffnet.

Lucius schrie auf. Er ließ die Waffe fallen als hätte er sich verbrannt und starrte ungläubig, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf seine Hand, die eben noch den Griff des Revolvers umschlossen hatte. Dort waren deutlich knallrote Verbrennungen zu erkennen, deren Umrisse exakt mit denen der Verzierungen auf dem Griff übereinstimmten. Verzierungen aus Metall.

„Wow“, murmelte Rodney und suchte Eriks Blick. Doch der sah mit einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Staunen und Verärgerung auf seine eigenen Finger und ließ den Arm wieder sinken.

„Kann ich helfen, Gentlemen?“, ertönte in dem Moment eine tiefe, kratzige Stimme. Ein Mann trat hinter der Informationstafel hervor, ein sichtlich falsches Lächeln auf seinem narbigen Gesicht. Hinter ihm tauchten zwei finster wirkende, bullige Gestalten auf.

„Ich habe … es ist alles in Ordnung, wir … wir verhandeln gerade, Mr. Kolya“, stammelte Lucius.

Kolya! Oh verflucht! Rodney sog scharf den Atem ein.

Johns Hand tastete automatisch zu seinem Schenkelhalfter, dort, wo sonst sein P-17 Strahler hing, wenn sie das Schiff verließen. Sonst. Nicht hier, in Munos-Spaceport, dem energiewaffenfreien Raumhafen der Pegasus-Galaxie, mit seinen ultramodernen Blockadekraftfeldern. Tödliche Museumsstücke konnte man offenbar problemlos einschmuggeln und die lachten den Kraftfeldern nur ins Gesicht. Verdammte Sicherheitsprotokolle! Er warf einen raschen Blick zum Frachtschott. Charles war verschwunden.

„Nicht sehr erfolgreich, wie mir scheint.“ Kolya warf Lucius, der sich schwer atmend die verbrannte Hand mit seiner gesunden hielt, einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Bei veralteten Waffen muss man damit rechnen, dass sie Mätzchen machen.“ Er kickte den Revolver mit dem Fuß außer Reichweite.

Rodney bemerkte, wie Erik neben ihm zusammenzuckte.

Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung öffnete Kolya seine Jacke und sagte im Plauderton: „Außerdem, Lucius, ich besitze noch immer das hier.“ Unter der Jacke erkannte Rodney das grünliche Leuchten der Energiezelle eines persönlichen Schutzschilds. Verdammt, mit dem Ding war Kolya praktisch unverwundbar. „Ihr Spielzeugpistölchen jagt mir keine Angst ein.“

Er schloss die Jacke wieder und wandte sich an John. „Nun, Mr. Sheppard, ich kenne die Geschäftsmethoden unseres gemeinsamen Freundes hier recht gut und dachte mir daher, dass ich bei der Auslieferung des Kutani lieber dabei bin und ihn direkt als Pfand sicherstelle.“ Er lächelte kalt. „Es stört Sie nicht, nehme ich an?“

„Solange wir den vereinbarten Betrag bekommen, ist es mir egal, wer den Kutani abholt“, erwiderte John verbindlich. Sein Lächeln stand dem Kolyas an Kälte in Nichts nach.

„Dann verstehen wir uns ja.“ Kolya wandte sich an Lucius. „Leider sind solche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bei Geschäften mit Ihnen erforderlich. Vor allem, wenn sich herausstellt, dass die Wertpapiere, mit denen der Kutani bezahlt wurde, gefälscht sind.“ In gespieltem Bedauern schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie hatten doch nicht etwa vor mitsamt der Ware zu verschwinden, ohne bei irgendwem Ihre Schulden bezahlt zu haben, oder Lucius?“

„Nein, Kolya, nein!“ Lucius hob flehend die Hände.

„Soso. Nun, ich denke, ein Treffen mit unserem gemeinsamen Freund wird Ihrer künftigen Zahlungsmoral guttun.“ Mit einer lässigen Geste winkte Kolya zwei seiner Handlanger zu sich heran. Doch bevor sie sich Lucius nähern konnten, wirbelte der herum, machte zwei, drei Schritte in Richtung Lift, stolperte und fiel mit einem Schmerzenslaut auf die Knie. Die Sonnenbrille rutschte ihm von der Nase. Als er den Kopf hob, sah Rodney, was er hinter diesem Monstrum versteckt hatte.

„Großer Gott!“, entfuhr es ihm.

Lucius war alt. Zu alt. Er war um mindestens zehn Jahre gealtert seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vor etwa vier Monaten.

„Oh, verdammt“, flüsterte John und eilte zu Lucius.

„Es war der Wraith!“, stieß Lucius hervor und rappelte sich mit Johns Hilfe wieder auf. „Kolya … Ich habe Schulden bei ihm und … und wenn ich nicht bezahle, dann holt er den Wraith. Noch einmal.“ Er verbarg das Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen.

„Armer Teufel“, murmelte Erik.

Rodney nickte grimmig. Himmel, Lucius war ein Ganove, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, seine Geschäftspartner übers Ohr zu hauen und Rodneys Sympathien für den Mann waren gleich null - aber das hatte er nicht verdient. Niemand hatte es verdient, einem Wraith vorgeworfen zu werden, der die Behandlung mit dem Keller-Frasier-Serum abgelehnt hatte und es vorzog, sich weiterhin von menschlicher Lebensenergie zu ernähren.

„Ach, Lucius.“ Kolya schüttelte mit gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. „Ein Wraith? Niemand hier glaubt Ihnen dieses Märchen.“ Er musterte John, Rodney und Erik mit hartem Blick. „Nicht wahr, meine Herren?“ Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, fuhr er fort. „Ich schlage vor, wir vergessen diese kleine Szene hier.“ Er nickte seinen Männern auffordernd zu. „Ich werde jetzt einen netten Plausch mit meinem alten Freund Lucius …“

„Nein“, schrie Lucius auf und hob beschwörend die Hände. „Bitte, lassen Sie das nicht zu, John, bitte!“

Einer von Kolyas Finsterlingen packte Lucius am Arm. Der entwand sich dem Griff mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, die Rodney ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Lucius' Hand fuhr in seine Jacke und kam mit etwas silbrig Glänzendem wieder heraus.

Ein weiterer Revolver.

Lucius hielt ihn unsicher mit beiden Händen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Zurück!“, keuchte er und zielte wahllos abwechselnd auf Mr. Finsterling, John und Rodney. „Alle. Alle zurück, ich …“

Der Knall hallte von den Wänden wieder, ließ Rodney zusammenzucken. Die Waffe! Der Lauf zeigte auf … oh Gott, John! Nein! Etwas versetzte ihm einen heftigen Stoß in die Seite, er stolperte und fiel hin.

Oh, verdammt! Panisch tastete er über Hüfte und Schenkel. Es hatte ihn erwischt, Lucius hatte ihn getroffen, die Kugel hatte … Er starrte auf seine Hand. Kein Blut.

Ein Röcheln ließ ihn aufblicken. Lucius schwankte, sah mit einer Mischung aus blanker Panik und ungläubigem Entsetzten an sich herunter und brach zusammen. Auf seinem hellen Hemd, direkt über dem Herzen, war ein Blutfleck, der rasch größer wurde.

Der Revolver glitt aus seinen Fingern, stoppte kurz über dem Boden und schwebte dort einen Augenblick in der Luft - vibrierend wie eine wütende Hornisse - ehe er plötzlich sicher in Eriks Hand landete.

Erik, der jetzt _vor_ Rodney stand, der ihn – natürlich! – der ihn aus dem Weg geschubst hatte, um …

„Himmel“, wisperte John und sah zu Erik hinüber. „Sie haben die Kugel _mit der Hand_ abgewehrt und Lucius getroffen?“

Mr. Finsterling kniete neben Lucius, tastete nach seinem Puls und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich … ich wollte das nicht.“ Eriks Brust hob und senkte sich unter schweren Atemzügen. „Ich wollte nur …“

„Ein Arzt, sofort!“, schnappte John. „Kolya, rufen Sie …“

„Kein Arzt in dieser Galaxie kann ihm jetzt noch helfen“, fiel Kolya ihm ins Wort. Er blickte von dem toten Lucius zu Erik, der noch immer den verdammten Revolver festhielt. „Was für eine interessante und vorteilhafte Wendung der Ereignisse. Vorteilhaft für mich.“ Er begann zu lächeln. „Ich denke, die Kutani-Rechnung hat sich soeben erledigt.“ John starrte ihn an.

Das schrille, durchdringende Hupen der Alarmsirene ertönte und zuckendes Rotlicht tanzte über Wände und Boden des Docks. Einer von Kolyas Männern musste den Notruf betätigt haben.

„Lassen Sie endlich die verfluchte Waffe fallen, Erik“, zischte John.

„Ich kann nicht. Es geht nicht“, stieß Erik hervor. Zur Demonstration spreizte er die Finger, hielt die Waffe ganz eindeutig _nicht_ fest und dennoch _klebte_ sie förmlich an seiner Handfläche. „Ich habe keine Kontrolle darüber. Das ist alles, was ich tun kann, um niemanden zu verletzen.“ Er packte die Waffe erneut und senkte den Lauf zu Boden, langsam, ganz langsam, als würde es ihn enorme Kraft kosten, das zu tun. Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn. Sein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug.

Es knallte - dreimal, viermal, fünfmal.

Querschläger pfiffen durch den Hangar. Rodney riss unwillkürlich die Arme vors Gesicht und duckte sich.

Kolya hakte die Daumen in seinen Gürtel. „Ich nehme an, dass die Sicherheitspatrouille jeden Moment hier sein wird.“ Er warf einen bedeutsamen Blick auf Erik. „Die Situation, die sie hier vorfinden, dürfte eindeutig sein.“

Oh ja, Lucius tot, Erik mit der Tatwaffe in der Hand und die Zeugenaussagen von zwei ehemaligen Knastbrüdern gegen die eines Geschäftsmannes mit Beziehungen nach ganz oben.

„Los“, rief John in dem Moment, „verschwinden wir.“

„Macht schon!“, klang unerwartet Ronons Stimme aus Richtung des Schiffs. Rodney wirbelte zu ihm herum. Ronon stand in der offenen Frachtluke, barfuß und nur mit einer Hose bekleidet. Charles hinter ihm.

„Alle aufs Schiff, sofort!“, befahl John und rannte los. „Ronon, Notstart!“

„Teyla ist schon auf der Brücke“, bestätigte Ronon Johns Befehl.

„Los, los, los“, schrie Rodney Erik zu und schubste ihn zum Frachtschott. „Das gilt auch für Sie, _Magneto_! In ein paar Sekunden wimmelt es hier von Sicherheitsleuten und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir ihnen das alles erklären sollen.“

Kolyas spöttisches „Keine Sorge, das übernehme ich“, war das Letzte, was Rodney hörte, bevor das Schott hinter ihm einrastete.

Die Triebwerke röhrten bereits und die Atlantis schüttelte sich träge, als würde sie nur unwillig aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwachen.

Das Notstartprogramm würde sofort ein Signal an die Stationskontrolle senden, um damit das automatische Öffnen des Tores des Docks einzuleiten. Kein Raumhafen der Galaxie behinderte einen Notstart und hielt damit eine potenzielle Gefahr in seinem Innern fest. Explodierende Fracht, Austritt kontaminierter Ladung - ein Notstart hatte stets freie Bahn. Genauso wie er stets verfolgt und die Ursache bis ins kleinste Detail aufgeklärt wurde. Missbrauch wurde streng geahndet.

Aus dem Dock zu entkommen war ein Kinderspiel. Danach begann der eigentliche Spaß.

Die Stationskontrolle würde der Ursache des Notstarts auf den Grund gehen und sich ganz bestimmt nicht mit einer Menge heißer Luft zufriedengeben. Und dann steckten sie wirklich in Schwierigkeiten.

John rannte sofort zur Brücke. Erik ließ sich einfach dort, wo er gerade stand, zu Boden sinken, den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, in der Hand noch immer den Revolver. Charles kauerte sich vor ihn, drückte seinen Arm und redete leise auf ihn ein. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Rodney sich gegen das geschlossene Schott fallen. Ein Blick durch die Kontrollluke hinaus zeigte ihm gerade noch, wie ein halbes Dutzend Sicherheitsleute das Dock stürmten, dann nahm die Atlantis Fahrt auf. Hinter dem Schiff verhinderte ein Kraftfeld das Entweichen der Atmosphäre und vor ihnen öffnete sich das gewaltige Tor des Docks zum Weltraum hinaus.

„Sie entfernen sich von Ihrem Ziel“, quäkte die Stimme des Bordcomputers plötzlich blechern und viel zu laut übers Interkom. „Ihr Ziel ist Dock 24. Sie werden bei nächster Gelegenheit zu Ihrem programmierten Ziel zurückgeführt.“

Oh, verflucht! Beim Aktivieren des Notstart-Programms sollten die bestehenden Einstellungen eigentlich gelöscht worden sein und damit auch die Verbindung des Autopiloten mit dem automatisierten Munos-Docking-Programm.

Rodney stöhnte auf. Ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner To-Do-Liste. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste er …

„Sie entfernen sich von Ihrem Ziel.“ Die Stimme schien von Durchsage zu Durchsage schriller zu werden. Zudem überlagerte nun ein warnendes Piepen die Worte.

Rodney war mit zwei Schritten am Interkom-Anschluss des Frachtraums, aktivierte ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag und schrie: „Verdammt, Sheppard, mach eine Reset-Schaltung an der Navigationskonsole sonst kannst du den Autopiloten nicht abschalten!“

Statt wie erwartet seine eigene Stimme über schiffsweite Lautsprecher zu hören, erklang wieder der Bordcomputer. „Ihr Ziel ist Dock 24.“

„Oh nein!“ Rodney sank in sich zusammen. Natürlich, das Interkom zickte ja seit ein paar Tagen und übertrug lediglich bereits gespeicherte Nachrichten des Bordcomputers.

„Sie werden bei …“ Mit einem schrillen Quietschen erstarben sowohl Stimme, als auch Piepen.

„Gott sei Dank!“ Aufatmend lehnte Rodney sich gegen das nutzlose Interkom. Sheppard war von selbst drauf gekommen. Nicht verwunderlich, denn das Drücken der 'Reset-Taste' war seine bevorzugte Art mit störrischen Computern aller Art umzugehen.

Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus dem Bauch des Schiffes. Rodney spürte die jähe Beschleunigung als kurzzeitig unangenehmen Druck in der Magengrube. Er wandte sich zum Schott um und sah durch die Scheibe, wie Munos-Spaceport rasend schnell hinter ihnen zurückblieb. Ah, John hatte die Sprinttriebwerke zugeschaltet. Dieses Manöver kostete zwar Unmengen an Energie, mehr als sie sich unter den gegebenen Umständen leisten konnten, aber es gab ihnen wenigstens eine Chance den Aufklärungsdrohnen zu entkommen.

„Okay“, bemerkte Ronon in die wohltuende Stille hinein und musterte einen nach dem anderen. „Ich mache Tee für alle. Davon haben wir genug.“

Im Vorbeigehen versetzte er Rodney einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kombüse.

Rodney rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Sie waren entkommen. Ohne ihre Ladung, ohne Bezahlung, ohne frische Lebensmittel, dafür aber mit einer Mordanklage am Hals. Denn dafür würde Kolya ganz bestimmt sorgen.

Er unterdrückte ein hysterisches Auflachen. Und die Frage, wie er John davon überzeugen sollte, Charles und Erik an Bord zu halten, hatte sich auch von selbst erledigt.

Aber wenigstens hatten sie genug Tee.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodney kippte den letzten Schluck seines Tees hinunter – kräutrig, bitter, scheußlich, aber angeblich beruhigend, was er jetzt sehr gut brauchen konnte - und fütterte den Bordcomputer mit den Daten ihres neuen Ziels, der Aquarius-Zwerggalaxie. Ein Notkurs ins Nirgendwo, damit der Autopilot das Schiff ohne Genörgel so schnell wie möglich von Munos weg brachte. Mit einem leichten Schaudern stellte er die Tasse auf der Konsole neben seiner Station ab, was ihm ein tadelndes Stirnrunzeln Teylas eintrug.

„Leer“, formte Rodney mit den Lippen, deutete auf die Tasse und nahm sie nach kurzem Überlegen doch wieder an sich. Unauffällig ließ er sie unter der Konsole verschwinden. Er würde den Teufel tun und ausgerechnet jetzt auch nur den Anschein erwecken, dass er gegen Bordregel Nr. 1 ‚Keine vollen Getränkebehälter auf der Brücke’ verstieß. Die Stimmung hier war derzeit angespannt genug.

Teyla schenkte ihm den Hauch eines Lächelns, ehe sie sich wieder auf das Abhören des Funkverkehrs von Munos-Spaceport konzentrierte. Sie trug noch immer ihre Pyjamahose, kombiniert mit einem viel zu großen Pullover, der offensichtlich Ronon gehörte. Ronon lehnte mit verschränkten Armen neben Teylas Konsole und blickte auf den Panoramaschirm. Munos war inzwischen mit bloßem Auge nur noch als winziger Lichtpunkt wahrnehmbar, während die Atlantis sie mit voller Triebwerksleistung davon trug. Ein rascher Blick auf die Positionsanzeige bestätigte Rodney, dass sie zwar außerhalb der Reichweite der Drohnen waren, aber noch nicht im Freien Raum. Noch unterstanden sie der Gerichtsbarkeit von Munos und der Pegasus-Handels-Allianz. Jede Sekunde konnte einer der Flitzer der Outer-Space-Patrouille auftauchen und ihre Flucht beenden. Erstaunlich genug, dass sie so weit gekommen waren.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen öffnete sich das Schott zum Gang. Charles und Erik betraten die Brücke. Rodney presste die Lippen zusammen. Nun, Sheppard würde ein Wörtchen – oder zwei - mit den beiden zu reden haben, sobald das Schiff in einer halbwegs sicheren Position war.

Charles setzte sich in Ermangelung weiterer Sitzgelegenheiten einfach auf den Boden. Er wirkte völlig fertig, als hätten die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde auch seine letzten Kraftreserven aufgezehrt. Erik hielt Lucius’ Revolver in der Hand – jetzt allerdings am Lauf. Ronon nickte ihm zu, nahm das antike Stück von ihm entgegen und legte es zu ihren Energiewaffen in den Waffenschrank.

John warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter und beobachtete das Geschehen mit steinerner Miene. „Rodney, Position?“, verlangte er knapp. Der Autopilot war nach wie vor ausgeschaltet. John steuerte das Schiff manuell. Trotz inzwischen deaktivierter Sprinttriebwerke holte er aus dem Schiff heraus, was ging – und noch etwas mehr. Die Atlantis schien John beweisen zu wollen, was in ihr steckte.

Rodney prüfte die Anzeige. „Noch immer innerhalb des Munos-Systems“, meldete er. „Kurs nach Aquarius steht, du kannst wieder auf Autopilot gehen.“

„Noch nicht.“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst wenn wir …“

„John“, unterbrach Teyla. „Jemand ruft uns von Munos-Spaceport.“ Sie lauschte einen Augenblick. „Es ist ein verschlüsselter Kanal. Ein Videosignal.“ Erstaunt hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Nicht die offizielle Frequenz.“

John runzelte die Stirn und nickte Teyla zu. „Bestätigen und auf den Schirm.“ Der Kommunikationsschirm über seiner Konsole erwachte flackernd zum Leben.

„Mitch!“, rief John überrascht.

Oh, Johns alter Kumpel. Der jetzt bei der Patrouille war. Rodney spürte ein leises Flattern im Magen, eine Mischung aus Nervosität und einem Anflug von Hoffnung. Vielleicht konnte Mitch irgendwo ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen, Beziehungen spielen lassen oder sonst etwas für sie tun.

„Shep.“ Mitch nickte John kurz zu. Er wirkte wie aus dem Ei gepellt, die Uniform ordentlich geknöpft, die Frisur vorschriftsmäßig. Nichts erinnerte an den angetrunkenen, plappernden Mann aus der Hafenbar, den Rodney kennengelernt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich habe, bis diese Transmission entdeckt wird und ich abbrechen muss“, erklärte er knapp.

Rodneys Hoffnung sank.

Mitch fuhr fort. „Die Situation ist folgende: Du und dein Bordingenieur werdet von Acastus Kolya der Beihilfe des Mordes an Lucius Lovin beschuldigt.“

„Was?“, entfuhr es Rodney. „Das ist das Lächerlichste, was …“

John brachte ihn mit einem gezischten „McKay!“ zum Schweigen.

„Außerdem beschuldigt er dich und deine ganze Crew die Festnahme des Mörders behindert zu haben, bei der Flucht des Täters behilflich gewesen zu sein und illegale Handfeuerwaffen nach Munos geschmuggelt zu haben.“

Das ungläubige Schnauben stammte zweifelsfrei von Ronon. Rodney sah sich um. Teylas Lippen waren ein grimmiger Strich.

„Es war kein Mord“, sagte Erik ruhig. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen neben Rodney.

Mitch redete unbeirrt weiter. „Diese Geschichte stinkt zum Himmel, allein schon deswegen, weil sie von Kolya stammt. Aber die Fakten stimmen mit seiner Version überein. Lovin ist tot, erschossen mit einem Webley-Revolver“, Mitch schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „und ich möchte wirklich wissen, wie der in Pegasus gelandet ist, aber egal.“ Er rieb sich kurz die Stirn. „Die Aufzeichnung der Sicherheitskameras zeigen, dass ein Mann, den du an Bord …“

Rodney horchte auf. „Kameras?“

„Kameras?“, fragte John im selben Moment. „Wird das Dock permanent überwacht?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Mitch. „Die Sicherheitskameras schalten sich zeitgleich mit dem Auslösen des Alarms ein.“

„Verdammt“, murmelte John.

Rodney begann in dem schmalen Gang neben Johns Station auf und ab zu gehen und versuchte die Szene vor seinem geistigen Augen zu rekonstruieren. Wann war der Alarm losgegangen?

„Die Kameras zeigen, dass euer Passagier den Revolver, aus dem der tödliche Schuss abgegeben wurde, in der Hand hält, die restlichen Kugeln abfeuert und ihr dann alle gemeinsam an Bord eures Schiffes verschwindet.“ Mitch holte tief Luft. „Nicht gut. Was ich eben gerade in euren Akten gelesen habe - auch nicht. Shep, du und dein Bordingenieur seid vorbestraft. Eure Glaubwürdigkeit ist damit zum Teufel.“

Rodney massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Natürlich, es war ja klar, dass ihm diese alte Sache noch immer anhing und wie er die Rechtsprechung der Handelsallianz kennengelernt hatte, spielte es auch keine Rolle, weswegen er und John damals verurteilt worden waren. Vorbestraft war vorbestraft.

„Und außerdem“, fuhr Mitch fort, „ist Mr. Dex ist ein satedischer Sklave, auf der Flucht vor seinem Dienstherren.“

„Sklaverei ist illegal“, grollte Ronon.

„Ja, auf fast allen Planeten der Handels-Allianz, aber nicht auf Sateda.“ Mitch seufzte. „Also, Shep, ich habe euch etwas Zeit verschafft, damit ihr es in den Freien Raum schafft, bevor die Fahndung rausgeht, aber sie _wird_ rausgehen und dann seid ihr völlig auf euch gestellt.“

„Danke, Mitch“, erwiderte John. Ihm war nicht anzusehen, was er fühlte, lediglich sein Wangenmuskel zuckte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Information jemandem nützt, aber Kolya benutzt einen Wraith um Menschen zu foltern.“

„Sagt wer?“

John seufzte. „Lucius. Er ist - war - eines der Opfer. Vielleicht kann eine Autopsie …“

„Ich werde es an die richtigen Leute weitergeben.“ Mitch blickte rasch zur Seite. „Sonst noch etwas?“

„Außer, dass es kein Mord war, sondern ein Unfall, und dass Lucius der Besitzer der Waffen war – nein.“

„Das dachte ich mir.“ Mitch nickte grimmig. Sein Blick huschte erneut kurz zur Seite, dann sah er wieder direkt in die Kamera. „Alles Gute, Shep. Seid vorsichtig.“ Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

Mitchs letzte Worte hingen unheilschwanger in der Luft. Für einen Augenblick war nur das monotone Surren der Triebwerke zu hören.

„Mord?“, brach Rodney schließlich entrüstet das allgemeine Schweigen. „Fantastisch! Mit so einer Anklage am Hals können wir keinen Planeten und keine Station die zur Handels-Allianz gehören, anfliegen. Es sei denn, wir wollen sofort festgenommen werden.“

„Ja, Rodney, ich weiß.“ John streifte Erik mit einem finsteren Blick und umklammerte den Schubregler so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Position?“

Rodney hastete zurück an seine Konsole und atmete auf. „Geschafft. Wir sind im Freien Raum.“

„Okay. Ich geh jetzt auf Autopilot.“ John warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Wie sieht es mit den Energiereserven aus?“

„Nach einem Notstart mit Sprinttriebwerken? Schlecht, natürlich.“ Rodney rief das Diagnoseprogramm auf.

John rollte die Augen. „Etwas genauer, wenn’s geht, ja?“

„Nein, geht es jetzt eben nicht!“ Himmel, er war keine wandelnde Diagnoseeinheit. „Wir haben Luft, das Triebwerk läuft und alles andere -“, er aktivierte die Sequenz mit einem Tastendruck, „wissen wir in fünf bis zehn Minuten.“ Er sah zu John hinüber. „Sobald der Computer die Berechnung beendet hat. Denn, auch wenn es schwer vorstellbar ist, selbst ich weiß nicht alles.“

„Sicher.“ Dieses Mal hatte Johns Blick gen Himmel etwas eindeutig Amüsiertes. „Such uns einen netten, energiesparenden Parkplatz im Orbit irgendeines unbewohnten kleinen Mondes hier in der Nähe. Danach ...“

„Ich empfange gerade die Fahndungsmeldung“, unterbrach Teyla. Das leichte Beben ihrer Finger strafte ihren ruhigen Tonfall Lügen. „Auf Lautsprecher, John?“

„Ja, dann haben wir alle was davon“, entgegnete John trocken und schwenkte seinen Sitz herum. 

Aus dem Knacken und Pfeifen, mit dem der Brückenlautsprecher seinen Dienst aufnahm, schälte sich eine professionell-kühle Stimme. „… Schiffe und Stationen. Die Pegasus-Handels-Allianz fahndet mit Unterstützung der Outer-Space-Patrouille nach Besatzung und Passagieren des Frachter Atlantis, Kompaktklasse, Identifikationsnummer AJSPEG2030. Achtung, die Gesuchten sind schwer bewaffnet, stehen unter Mordverdacht und …

***

Rodney fröstelte. Der aus Methaneis und Fels bestehende Brocken, in dessen Orbit sie sich befanden, war der äußerste Mond des Planeten Kraios, der in einer exzentrischen Umlaufbahn dieselbe Sonne wie Munos umkreiste. Kraios war ein Gasriese. Sein eisblaues Leuchten füllte den Panoramaschirm fast komplett aus und tauchte die Brücke in kühles Licht. Alles in allem präsentierte sich da draußen der so ziemlich unwirtlichste Anblick, den man sich denken konnte.

Aber sie waren ja nicht wegen der schönen Aussicht hier.

„...haben uns in Teufels Küche gebracht.“ Johns unterkühlter Tonfall und der Blick, mit dem er Erik fixierte, passte zur Atmosphäre ihres 'Parkplatzes'. Rodney zog seine Jacke etwas enger um sich. Gott sei Dank steckte er nicht in Eriks Schuhen.

„Was war das überhaupt? Mit dem Revolver?“, hakte John nach.

Erik presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich hatte die Kontrolle über meine Fähigkeiten verloren.“

„Ja, war nicht zu übersehen“, bemerkte John knapp. „Das erste Mal, dass das passiert ist?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Erik nach kurzem Zögern.

Charles mischte sich ein. „Ich bin nicht der Einzige, an dem die Hunter Experimente ...“

Schrilles Piepen von Rodneys Konsole verkündete das Ende der Diagnosesequenz. John unterbrach Charles mit einer Handbewegung. „Rodney, wie sieht’s aus?“

„Also …“ Rodney las die Werte vom Monitor ab und überschlug die Zahlen rasch im Kopf. „Wenn wir den hinteren Bereich des Schiffes, das bedeutet …“ Er benutzte seine Finger zum Aufzählen. „Hangar, Frachtraum und Geschützstand, komplett von der Lebenserhaltung trennen und die Temperatur im restlichen Schiff insgesamt etwas absenken, haben wir noch Energie für etwa zwei oder drei Tage – je nachdem, wie schnell wir fliegen.“ Rodney rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn. „Möglicherweise noch etwas mehr. Ich muss überprüfen, wie viel das Senken der Temperatur tatsächlich bringt und wo wir sonst noch sparen können. In ein paar Minuten kann ich Genaueres sagen.“

John nickte. „Okay, runter mit der Temperatur und mach die Schotten nach Achtern hin dicht, da ist nichts, was wir jetzt unmittelbar brauchen.“ An alle gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Also, Leute, kurze Lagebesprechung. Ihr habt es gehört, unsere Situation ist nicht gerade rosig, aber es könnte schlimmer sein.“

Sheppard würde vermutlich mit seinem letzten Atemzug behaupten, dass es noch schlimmer sein konnte. Rodney schnaubte, verkniff sich aber unter Sheppards warnendem Blick jeglichen Kommentar.

„Wir haben immerhin genug Pampf für mindestens zwei Wochen“, warf Ronon ein. Er lehnte lässig mit der Hüfte an Teylas Konsole und wirkte so unerschütterlich wie immer.

„Danke. Das wäre meine nächste Frage gewesen.“ John verzog kurz das Gesicht. Er sah zu Rodney hinüber. „Das Wasseraufbereitungssystem?“

„Funktioniert. Solange wir Energie haben, natürlich. Was selbstverständlich auch für die Atemluftrecyclinganlage gilt.“ Rodney sah kurz vom Monitor hoch. „Um es noch mal ganz deutlich zu machen: Mit ‚wir haben Energie für zwei bis drei Tage’, meine ich, dass hier in zwei bis drei Tagen nichts mehr läuft. Gar nichts. Weder das Triebwerk noch die Lebenserhaltung. Keine Atemluft, keine Heizung, kein …“

„Danke, wir haben es verstanden.“ John brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. „Also, Klartext. Wir müssen schleunigst irgendwo landen und auftanken.“

Ronon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „John, wir können nirgendwo hin, wo die Allianz was zu sagen hat. Bleiben Stationen und Planeten im Freien Raum. Und das wird schwierig.“

Rodney war lange genug in der Pegasus-Galaxie, um genau zu verstehen, was Ronon meinte. Damit man sie auf einer der Stationen oder Planeten landen ließe, die aus gutem Grund nicht in die Allianz aufgenommen worden waren, brauchten sie Geld. Sehr viel Geld. Oder sehr gute Beziehungen zu einem der Oligarchen, die dort das Sagen hatten. Sie hatten nichts von alldem.

„Das weiß ich auch. Sonst irgendwelche Ideen?“ John ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern.

Teyla hob ratlos die Schultern und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

Charles wurde noch einen Tick blasser und wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Erik.

„Ich … ich befürchte, im Freien Raum erwartet uns ein weiteres Problem“, meldete Charles sich zu Wort.

„Du kannst dir nicht sicher sein, ob …“, begann Erik.

„Wir müssen es ihnen sagen, Erik“, fiel Charles ihm ins Wort.

„Worum geht es?“, fragte John scharf.

„Ich denke, mich hat jemand erkannt.“ Charles atmete tief durch. „Gestern, als wir im Raumhafen waren. Eine Frau namens Emma Frost. Das letzte Mal, als wir uns begegnet sind, hat sie für die Hunter gearbeitet.“ Charles befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. „Wenn sie mich gemeldet hat, dann sind die Hunter schon auf unserer Spur. Vielleicht sogar schon bald in Reichweite des Senders meines Implantats.“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Emma weiß mit Sicherheit bereits, dass wir als Verbrecher auf der Flucht gelten. Sie wird nicht zögern, uns im Freien Raum anzugreifen.“

John starrte Charles einen langen Moment an, seine Miene völlig ausdruckslos. Das typische Sheppard-Pokerface, das John ausgezeichnet beherrschte.

Charles hielt seinem Blick stand, die Hände locker zwischen den angezogenen Knien, die Augen unverwandt auf John gerichtet, abwartend. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter raschen Atemzügen.

Rodneys Blick pendelte zwischen Charles und John hin und her. Johns Gesichtsausdruck, oder vielmehr dessen Fehlen, – das war gar nicht gut.

Denn, bei aller Bereitschaft zu helfen, bei aller Bereitschaft sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen - John würde alles tun, um das Leben _seiner_ Leute zu schützen. Und er würde dabei ganz klar zwischen 'wir' und 'sie' unterscheiden.

Seine Leute waren Rodney, Teyla und Ronon.

Erik hatte sie in diese Lage gebracht.

Charles lockte die Hunter an wie ein verletztes Lhalla ein Rudel malurischer Tiger.

Sechs Personen verbrauchten mehr Atemluft als vier.

Zwei Personen weniger bedeutete für die verbleibenden vier einen knappen Tag mehr Zeit.

Zeit, einen Landeplatz zu finden. Zeit, die den Unterschied zwischen Überleben und Tod ausmachen konnte.

Eine erschreckend simple Rechnung.

John starrte Charles unverwandt an, sein Kiefermuskel mahlte.

Ronon beobachtete John.

Teyla legte ihre Hand vor den Mund. 

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug brach John den Blickkontakt und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Oh, verflucht“, murmelte er und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über’s Gesicht. „Okay. Wir sind also in einer wirklich absolut beschissenen Situation.“

Rodney wurde eine Sekunde lang schwindlig. Ob vor Erleichterung oder Bestürzung - für seinen Seelenfrieden war es besser, wenn er dem nicht so genau auf den Grund ging. Er rieb sich die brennenden Lider. Gott sei Dank war das nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen.

Charles atmete sichtlich auf, schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und begann dann, nach einem raschen Blick zu Rodney: „Wenn ich das Implantat los wäre …“

„Natürlich!“ Rodney schnippte mit den Fingern. „Carson!“ Carson könnte ihnen womöglich helfen. Das hing allerdings davon ab, wo er sich grade aufhielt. Er genoss inzwischen den Ruf eines fähigen und verantwortungsvollen Mediziners, wie Rodney bei seinen Recherchen auf Munos erfahren hatte. Die Fürsprache eines solchen Mannes konnte ihnen vielleicht einen sicheren Landeplatz verschaffen. Das könnte eventuell die Beziehung sein, die sie so dringend brauchten.

„Dein Freund? Dieser Arzt?“, mischte Teyla sich ein. Sie runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Ist er denn hier in der Nähe?“

„Möglich. Ich habe auf Munos die nächsten Stationen seiner Route erfragt und runtergeladen“, erklärte Rodney. „Sekunde.“ Rasch verband er sein Pad mit der Navigationskonsole und startete das Synchronisierungsprogramm. Er spürte förmlich Johns bohrenden Blick in seinem Nacken. Mit Charles und Erik an Bord auf dem Weg zu Carson - genau das, was John abgelehnt und worauf Rodney insgeheim hingearbeitet hatte, natürlich unter komplett anderen Ausgangsbedingungen. Trotzdem, diese Spur schlechten Gewissens, John irgendwie, wenn auch mit den besten Absichten, in den Rücken gefallen zu sein, ließ sich nicht ganz abschütteln.

„Vorausgesetzt, dieser Carson ist gerade auf einem Planeten, der für uns erreichbar wäre – würde er uns denn helfen?“, fragte John.

Rodney sah von seinem Monitor auf. „Ja. Ja, ganz bestimmt. Ich vertraue ihm. Er würde einen alten Freund nicht im Stich lassen.“ Er holte tief Luft und suchte Johns Blick. „Hör zu, John, ich weiß nicht, was Carson noch für uns tun kann, außer seinen inzwischen hoffentlich nicht unerheblichen Einfluss geltend zu machen, damit man uns wenigstens landen lässt – aber _das_ wird er tun.“ Er hob die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste. „Ich meine, es wäre einen Versuch wert. Es sei denn, jemand zieht es vor, langsam und qualvoll zu ersticken? Oder zu erfrieren?“ Alle sahen ihn an. „Ernsthaft - haben wir eine Alternative?“

Ronon schüttelte den Kopf.

Teyla seufzte. „Nein, ich denke nicht.“

Dass Erik nichts gegen einen Trip zu Carson hatte, verstand sich von selbst, aber er war klug genug, einfach den Mund zu halten.

John fixierte Rodney nachdenklich und nickte schließlich. „Okay. Du vertraust ihm, ich vertraue dir.“ Die rasche Andeutung eines Lächelns erschien auf seinen Lippen und Rodney spürte, wie etwas in seinem Innern leichter wurde. „Klingt zumindest nach einem möglichen sicheren Hafen.“

„Ja, das zumindest mal.“ Rodney lächelte schief und wandte sich wieder seinem Monitor zu.

„Es könnte mehr sein, als nur ein sicherer Hafen, John“, meldete Charles sich zu Wort. „Wenn Carson mich von dem Implantat befreien könnte, würde das uns allen weiterhelfen.“

„Ach ja?“, fragte John kühl.

„Hm, Sie könnten uns dann erzählen, woran die Männer der Patrouille gerade denken, während sie uns festnehmen“, murmelte Rodney, fütterte die Navigationskonsole mit einer letzten Datenreihe und drückte die Entertaste. „Sehr hilfreich, wirklich.“ Seine Augen flogen über die Zahlenreihen, die am Monitor erschienen.

Charles lachte leise. „Das könnte ich allerdings.“ Er wurde wieder ernst. „Aber nicht nur das. Ich könnte jemanden, der die Befugnis hat, die Fahndung aufzuheben …“

Rodney hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, sein Blick klebte am Monitor. „Verflucht!“, wisperte er und ließ sich schwer in seinen Sitz fallen.

„Rodney?“, erkundigte John sich.

„Wir schaffen es nicht. Carsons momentaner Aufenthaltsort ist eine Bergbaukolonie auf Rotous3. Seine geplante Ankunftszeit dort war vor 15 Tagen, geplanter Aufenthalt, drei Monate. Die Chancen sind also sehr gut, dass er tatsächlich gerade dort ist.“ Rodney schloss für einen Moment die brennenden Augen. „Rotous3 liegt in den Außenterritorien. Wir bräuchten vier Tage. Das ist ein Tag zu viel.“


	9. Chapter 9

Hast du auch nichts übersehen?“ John stand schräg hinter Rodney und sah ihm über die Schulter auf die Konsole. 

„Oh, natürlich. Bestimmt habe ich etwas ganz Offensichtliches übersehen, so wie ich es immer tue, wenn es um unser aller Leben geht“, erwiderte Rodney. Gott, wie er Fragen dieser Art hasste!

„McKay.“ John warf ihm nur einen langen Blick zu. Rodney seufzte schließlich und machte etwas Platz, so dass John nicht derart in ihn hineinkriechen musste, um den Monitor sehen zu können. „Jaja, schon gut. Ich überprüfe die eingegebenen Parameter. Nochmal. Aber ich bin sicher, es bleibt dabei. In drei Tagen, zwei Stunden und achtzehn Minuten ist bei minimaler Triebwerkleistung der Energiespeicher der Atlantis leer, das Triebwerk setzt aus, ebenso die Atemluftaufbereitung und …“

„Und wenn wir die Temperatur noch weiter absenken?“, fragte Teyla.

„Dann kommen wir als Tiefkühlkost bei Carson an.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Computer geht bei den Berechnungen von der optimalen Kombination aller Faktoren aus. Einschließlich“, er deutete auf sein Terminal, „der Mindesttemperatur, die seine Zentralmatrix zum Arbeiten braucht. So ungern ich das auch sage, aber das ist unsere maximale Überlebensdauer.“ 

„Warum bleiben wir nicht alle hier und machen den Rest der Atlantis komplett dicht?“, warf Ronon ein. Er zeigte auf die Notschleuse neben dem Zugang zur Sanitärkabine. „Die Brücke ist auf jedem Schiff der letzte, verteidigungsfähige Überlebensraum für Notfälle.“

„Das“, erklärte Rodney und zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Ist eine fantastische Idee – in der Theorie.“ 

Ronon hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das Brückenschott ist kaputt“, warf John ein. Er sah Rodney nachdrücklich an.

Rodney winkte ab. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das wollte ich direkt nach ...“ Mit einem irritierten Blick zu John unterbrach er sich selbst, ehe er sich an Ronon wandte. „Nun, ’kaputt’ trifft es nicht wirklich. Die hermetische Verriegelung funktioniert nicht. Es lässt sich schließen, aber eben nicht so dicht, dass wir im Rest des Schiffes die Lebenserhaltung komplett abschalten könnten.“

„Also kaputt.“ Ronon grinste leicht, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Können wir es nicht zuschweißen?“

Erik stand auf und ging zum Schott hinüber. Rodney beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Nicht mit Bordmitteln. Da wir, aus wohlbekannten Gründen, etwas überstürzt von Munos aufbrechen mussten, war leider keine Zeit mehr auf die Lieferung des bestellten Interphasenkompensators für das Schweißgerät zu warten.“

Erik ließ seine Fingerspitzen in einer zärtlich wirkenden Geste über das Schott gleiten. Dort, wo er das Metall berührte, begann es plötzlich zu wabern als würde es … schmelzen.

„Erik!“ Johns Ton war schneidend.

„Hey, hey! Was soll das?“ Rodney sprang auf.

„Ich suche eine Lösung für unser Problem.“ Erik ließ seine Hand sinken. Das Schott war unversehrt.

„Kannst du …?“, begann Charles.

„Können Sie es reparieren?“, fragte Teyla hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, aber ich kann es so verschließen, dass wir komplett vom Rest des Schiffes abgeschottet sind.“ Erik sah John fragend an. „Allerdings wäre das Schott danach unbrauchbar.“

„Schaffen Sie das?“ John fixierte ihn, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ohne die Kontrolle über Ihre Fähigkeiten zu verlieren? Ich bin nicht scharf darauf, noch mal so etwas wie auf Munos zu erleben und dieses Mal mit Teilen meines Schiffes.“

Erik blickte kurz auf seine Hände, bewegte seine Finger, als wolle er ihre Geschicklichkeit überprüfen, dann sah er zu John hinüber. „Ich vermute, dass mich das Blockade-Kraftfeld auf Munos beeinflusst hat. Außerdem sind kleine Objekte, die mit enormer Geschwindigkeit unterwegs sind, schwer zu greifen. Aber das hier“, er deutete mit dem Kopf zum Schott, „ist ein Kinderspiel. Ich schaffe das. Ganz sicher.“

John biss sich auf die Lippe, studierte nochmals die Ergebnisse, die sich ihm auf dem Monitor an Rodneys Konsole präsentierten, und die natürlich selbst nach eingehender Prüfung bestätigten, dass sie es so nicht lebendig bis zu Carson schaffen würden. „Wie viel Zeit würden wir dadurch gewinnen?“

„Sekunde.“ Rodney drängte John zur Seite und ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur fliegen. „Es müsste einiges an Energieersparnis bringen“, bemerkte er, ohne die Augen vom Bildschirm zu nehmen. „Ja, das könnte funktionieren.“ Rodney verzog kurz das Gesicht. Eine Toilette und eine winzige Detoxikationszelle, die er sich mehrere Tage lang mit fünf Leuten teilen musste – der Knast war komfortabler gewesen.

Die Konsole piepste aufdringlich.

„Und?“, fragte John dicht an seinem Ohr und spähte ihm erneut über die Schulter. Johns Atem streifte seine Wange. Er roch nach Tee, dem künstlichen Nussaroma der Fruchtkekse und - nach John. John stand dicht genug über ihn gebeugt, dass Rodney seine Körperwärme spürte. Ein Schauer lief ihm das Rückgrat hinab. Er verbiss sich ein peinliches Seufzen. Na fantastisch, sein Körper ignorierte wieder einmal komplett, dass John ihn nicht wollte. Oder nicht wollen konnte. Wie auch immer - sollte dieser verrückte Plan klappen, bedeutete das knapp 100 Stunden John Sheppard rund um die Uhr. Noch etwas, das diesen Trip zu einer Geduldsprobe machen würde. Aber sie würden überleben. Denn ... „Wir schaffen es!“, rief Rodney und begann zu strahlen. „Hier.“ Er deutete auf das Ergebnis der Berechnung. „Es ist knapp, aber wir schaffen es, lebendig bei Carson anzukommen.“

„Okay.“ John legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Gib den Kurs ein.“ Er wandte sich an alle: „Ihr habt es gehört, Leute. Wir haben ein Ziel. Also, richten wir uns hier häuslich ein.“

***

Rodney schob seine Isotherm-Matte tiefer in die Nische zwischen der Konsole und der hinteren Wand. Irgendeine halbwegs erträgliche Schlafposition musste doch zu finden sein. Der lange, ereignislose Tag nach ihrer hektischen Flucht und die erste Nacht auf der Matte waren die Hölle für seinen Rücken gewesen. Er durfte gar nicht an die beiden kommenden Nächte auf diesem dünnen Ding denken. Aber leider waren die wesentlich bequemeren Matratzen fest in den Kojen der Kabinen integriert. Genau wie der Rest des schwereren Mobiliars, das bei Schwerkraftausfall nicht herrenlos herumschwirren sollte.

Gähnend sah Rodney sich um. Das dämmrige Licht der Notbeleuchtung, gerade hell genug, um sich zurechtzufinden, machte ihn schläfrig. Die Kälte tat noch das ihrige. Rodney zog den Schlafsack enger um die Schultern und hauchte in die Luft. Träge sah er dem Atemwölkchen beim Verschwinden zu.

Mittlerweile ähnelte die Brücke mehr einer Kombination aus Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal und Lagerraum. Direkt neben der Tür zu den Sanitäranlagen stapelten sich Kisten mit Lebensmitteln - Pampf, etwas Trockenobst, Rodneys Geheimration Energieriegel, die jetzt nicht mehr besonders geheim war, noch mehr Pampf – und sonstiger Kram, den Ronon aus der Kombüse angeschleppt hatte.

Teyla und Ronon hatten sich gut zwei Meter links von Rodney mit Isomatten und Decken häuslich eingerichtet. Sie schienen es in ihrer Ecke direkt unter dem Panoramabildschirm ganz behaglich zu haben.

Teyla zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke bis zum Hals hoch und kuschelte sich enger in Ronons Armbeuge. Ronon streifte ihre Wange mit seinen Lippen, fast ein Kuss, aber doch nicht ganz. Die Beiden machten es sich wohl richtig gemütlich. Kunststück, wenn man zu zweit war. Grinsend flüsterte Ronon ihr etwas ins Ohr, das sie zuerst lautlos kichern, aber dann lächelnd den Kopf schütteln ließ. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, legte den Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Ja, sehr gemütlich, offensichtlich. Hoffentlich vergaßen die beiden nicht, dass sie hier keineswegs alleine waren.

Rodneys Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zum Pilotensitz hinüber. Dort saß John, eingemummelt in seine dickste Jacke, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und die Füße auf dem Rand der gegenüberliegenden Konsole. Er starrte blicklos auf den Panoramaschirm. Nein, immer noch keine Anstalten, irgendwo sein Lager für die Nacht aufzuschlagen.

John fröstelte sichtlich. Seine dünne schwarze Jeans war einfach nicht für gefühlt arktische Temperaturen gemacht. Davon abgesehen hatte er sowieso nicht genug auf den Rippen, um ihn warmzuhalten. Außerdem – so ungewöhnlich hoch seine Toleranzgrenze für Schmerz war, so niedrig war sie für Kälte. Damals in ihrer gemeinsamen Zelle hatte die erste kalte Nacht John in ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend verwandelt, bis Rodney bei ihrem Schließer lautstark und mit Hinweis auf die Neufassung des Gesetzes zur Unterbringung Strafgefangener auf weiteren Decken bestanden hatte. Zähneklappern war nun wirklich kein Hintergrundgeräusch, bei dem er einschlafen konnte.

Rodney warf einen Blick auf seinen Schlafsack. Klima regulierendes Mikrogewebe mit Druck ausgleichender, silikonummantelter Polyolefanol-Hohlfaser-Füllung. Er ließ sich öffnen und bildete dann eine dicke Decke, die für zwei Personen reichte. Sollte er John fragen, ob …?

Blödsinn! John hatte sein eigenes Bettzeug. Wenn Sheppard fror, würde er sich schon ein Plätzchen suchen und sich zudecken.

Andererseits war es zu zweit tatsächlich wärmer. Hier in der Nische war wirklich genug Platz für zwei.

Dann konnten sie beide entspannter schlafen. Schließlich bedeutete mehr Wärme in kalter Umgebung ja auch erholsameren Schlaf.

Zumal noch immer die Möglichkeit bestand, von den Huntern aufgebracht zu werden. Für diese Begegnung sollten sie ausgeruht sein.

Sie konnten sich ja die Schlafsack-Decke teilen, ganz platonisch, natürlich.

Rodney schnaubte innerlich.

Also schön, wem versuchte er etwas vorzumachen? An John gelehnt, unter einer gemeinsamen Decke? „Platonisch“ wäre da so weit entfernt wie … wie die Atlantis von einem sicheren Landeplatz.

Und John teilte diese Gefühle nicht. Konnte sie nicht teilen. Warum auch immer.

Rodney seufzte und zog seinen Schlafsack mit einer entschiedenen Geste bis zum Hals hoch. Schluss damit! Kein gemeinsames Nachtlager. Er hatte weiß Gott keinen Hang zum Masochismus. Wenn Sheppard kalt war, würde ihm schon etwas einfallen. 

Die schmale Tür zum Sanitärraum öffnete sich. Erik trat heraus, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand. Er umrundete den Pampfkistenstapel und ließ sich wieder neben Charles nieder, der sich unter seiner Decke zusammengerollt hatte, die Augen fest zugekniffen. Von Zeit zu Zeit verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Hey“, murmelte Erik, ehe er ihn sachte an der Schulter rüttelte. „Trink etwas, das hilft.“

Charles stöhnte nur, wandte sich ab und zog sich wortlos die Decke über den Kopf

„Was ist mit ihm?“ John deutete mit dem Kopf in Charles’ Richtung.

John klang gereizt, wie so oft in den letzten Stunden – wenn er denn mal den Mund auf bekam. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Johns typische Reaktion auf eingesperrt sein mit anderen auf engstem Raum. Normalerweise hätte sich John schon längst in den Geschützstand verkrochen. 

Rodney musterte ihn. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen zeugten von Schlafmangel. Wer weiß, wann er das letzte Mal mehr als drei Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte. Seit Erik sie hier auf der Brücke eingeschweißt hatte jedenfalls nicht.

„Kopfschmerzen“, sagte Erik knapp. Nach einer Sekunde fügte er hinzu: „Er hat in den letzten Tagen ein paar Mal zu oft versucht, gegen das Implantat anzukämpfen, damit er seine Fähigkeiten nutzen kann.“

„Dann sollte er das lieber lassen“, gab John mit hörbar unterdrückter Schärfe in der Stimme zurück. Sein 'und anderen ihre Privatsphäre gönnen' hing in der Luft, als wäre es laut ausgesprochen worden.

Erik runzelte die Stirn. „Charles tut immer nur das, was nötig ist“, gab er schroff zurück. „Nicht aus Neugierde oder weil es ihm Spaß macht, sondern um die zu schützen, die ihm am Herzen liegen.“ Er fixierte John. „Das kann für andere manchmal unangenehm sein. Aber darauf kann man nur bedingt Rücksicht nehmen, wenn es um das Leben seiner Leute geht.“ Er zeigte ein schmales, kühles Lächeln. „Ich denke, gerade Sie verstehen das, John.“

Rodney verzog das Gesicht. Okay, offensichtlich hatte nicht nur er bemerkt, dass John vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden, mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, seine Passagiere irgendwo auszusetzen.

John blinzelte kurz, dann wandte er den Blick ab und starrte wieder ins All hinaus.

„Charles“, drängte Erik erneut. Er zog seinem Freund sanft aber nachdrücklich die Decke weg. „Du solltest wirklich …“

„Jaja, schon gut“, murmelte Charles, bevor er sich langsam aufsetzte. Mit zwei Fingern rieb er seine Schläfe direkt unterhalb des Implantats. Er nahm den Becher von Erik entgegen, leerte ihn in kleinen Schlucken und stellte ihn dann neben sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich zurück gegen Erik.

„Wir haben Kopfschmerztabletten, Charles“, schaltete sich Teyla ein, in Ihrem Decken-Nest auf einen Ellbogen gestützt. „Ich kann Ihnen gerne eine holen.“

Charles öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihr müde zu. „Danke sehr. Aber die handelsüblichen Tabletten helfen nicht und diejenigen, die helfen würden, betäuben mich fast. Das möchte ich auf keinen Fall.“ Er berührte kurz sein Implantat. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich das hier bald los bin.“

„Hey, Charles“, ließ Ronon sich vernehmen. „Was können Sie dann eigentlich tun? Sie haben gesagt, es nützt uns allen, wenn Sie das Ding los sind?“

„Ähm, ja.“ Charles’ Lächeln war plötzlich nervös. „Das ist wahr.“

„Also?“, fragte John abwartend, nahm die Füße von der Konsole und lehnte sich etwas vor. Natürlich, Charles’ Nervosität weckte Johns Misstrauen.

„Nun“, begann Charles. „Ohne das Implantat kann ich nicht nur Gedanken lesen, sondern auch die Gedanken anderer beeinflussen oder Illusionen erzeugen. Wenn wir jemanden finden, der in der Position ist, den Haftbefehl gegen Sie wieder zurückzunehmen, könnte ich denjenigen dazu bringen, genau das zu tun.“

Charles konnte anderen seinen Willen aufzwingen? Rodney setzte sich abrupt auf. Jedwede Müdigkeit war plötzlich verflogen.

Charles sprach schnell weiter. „Allerdings möchte ich eines gleich klarstellen: Ich würde niemals Sie, Rodney, Teyla oder Ronon auf diese Weise beeinflussen.“

Johns Lippen waren ein schmaler weißer Strich. Langsam verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber Sie _könnten_ es“, warf Rodney ein.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Charles gelassen. „Aber ich werde es nicht tun. Das ist ein Versprechen.“

John musterte Charles mit versteinerter Miene.

Eine Reaktion, die Rodney durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Trotzdem, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung verspürte er die Tendenz, Charles zu glauben. Keine Ahnung warum, aber etwas in ihm entkrampfte sich bei Charles' Versicherung wieder ein wenig. Oder wurde er schon beeinflusst, ohne dass er es überhaupt merkte? Nein. Charles würde nicht … er konnte das doch nicht, solange er das Implantat hatte.

Um Johns Mund lag ein spöttischer Zug als er sagte: „Und niemand würde bemerken, wenn Sie Ihr Versprechen brechen. Praktisch für Sie.“

Erik hob die Augenbrauen. Seine Lippen umspielte ein gefährliches Lächeln. Charles legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, dann erwiderte er kühl: „Sie müssen sich dann, wenn ich meine Fähigkeiten wieder in vollem Umfang nutzen kann, natürlich nicht weiter in meiner Nähe aufhalten, wenn Ihnen das unangenehm ist. Ich habe Ihnen ein Angebot gemacht, John. Sie müssen es nicht annehmen.“

„John“, mischte sich Teyla ein. Sie richtete sich vollends auf, die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen. „Mir ist bewusst, dass sowohl für dich als auch für Rodney der Umgang mit Personen, die über besondere psychische Gaben verfügen, ungewohnt ist und …

„Nein“, fiel John ihr ins Wort. „Glaub mir, ich hatte genug Umgang mit Personen, die“, seine Stimme nahm einen sarkastischen Ton an, „besondere psychische Gaben haben.“ Er lehnte sich, scheinbar völlig entspannt, in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt. „So viel, dass es mir für den Rest meines Lebens reicht.“

Oh, betont lässige Haltung, beißende Kommentare, künstlich gelangweilte Miene. Was auch immer John damals passiert oder wem er begegnet war – es hatte schmerzhafte Spuren hinterlassen und fiel unter Sheppards ‚Dinge, über die ich nicht reden will’-Bann.

Für einen Moment war es sehr still, so still, dass das stetige Hintergrundbrummen des Triebwerks überlaut wirkte. Charles biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Blick.

„John“, sagte Teyla nicht unfreundlich aber mit ungewöhnlicher Härte. „Du hast diese Galaxie als deine neue Heimat gewählt. Du solltest verstehen, dass der Unterschied zwischen Pegasus und der Milchstraße nicht nur in anderen Sternenkonstellationen und einer anderen Geschichte liegt. Psychische Gaben, wie Charles und Erik sie haben, wie auch ich und viele meiner Vorfahren sie haben, sind hier weit verbreitet. Niemand ...“

„Wie bitte?“ John setzte sich ruckartig auf und fixierte Teyla. „Teyla, deine Gabe in allen Ehren, aber was du kannst und was Charles kann, das … das ist nicht mal annähernd dasselbe. Dazwischen liegen Welten.“

Teyla nickte. „Natürlich, aber …“

„Nein. Kein ‚aber’.“ John sprang auf, machte einen Schritt auf Teyla zu und stach mit dem Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung. „Du weißt doch genau, womit wir es hier zu tun haben.“ Er schnaubte. „Gedankenkontrolle, Teyla! Verflucht, das ist eine der tödlichsten, eine der hinterhältigsten Waffen, die es gibt. Denk nur an die Wraith. Was sie damit angerichtet haben.“

Teyla sah zu ihm hoch. Gefasst erwiderte sie: „Ja, ich weiß. Aber wie bei jeder anderen Waffe ist auch bei dieser entscheidend, wer sie benutzt und wofür. Nicht nur die Wraith verfügen über diese mentalen Gaben. Personen mit solchen Fähigkeiten, in verschiedensten Variationen und Ausprägungen, sind Teil dieser Galaxie. Das alles ist für uns normal.“

John presste die Lippen zusammen. Er ließ die Hand langsam wieder sinken. Als hätte er erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter zu argumentieren. 

Eindringlich fuhr Teyla fort: „John, wenn du hier leben möchtest, wenn du hier akzeptiert werden möchtest, musst du das ebenfalls akzeptieren.“ Ihr Blick gab nicht nach.

Johns Lippen waren eine harte, kompromisslose Linie. Er drehte sich um, drehte ihnen allen den Rücken zu, die Schultern hochgezogen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Teyla schenkte Charles ein rasches, halb entschuldigendes, halb resigniertes Lächeln. Ronon legte ihr den Arm um die Taille und zog sie näher an sich.

Johns steif durchgedrückter Rücken kommunizierte Ablehnung. Rückzug. Distanz.

Ratlos starrte Rodney auf Johns Schulterblätter.

Teyla hatte recht, natürlich, aber es fiel schon ihm verdammt schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken an Telepathen anzufreunden. Wie musste es dann erst John gehen, der in dieser Hinsicht offensichtlich einiges an Ballast mit sich herumschleppte? „John?“

Johns Schultern sackten herab. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Okay“, sagte er einen Augenblick später rau. Mit einer Bewegung, die sorgsam kontrolliert wirkte, wandte er sich wieder um. „Wir sitzen alle in einem Boot - buchstäblich“, fügte er mit einem humorlosen Auflachen hinzu. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und holte tief Luft. „Lassen wir vorläufig ...“ Seine Stimme brach ab, dann begann er neu. „Teyla, ich weiß deine Bemühungen zu schätzen. Ich weiß ...“

„Es war eine Wraith-Königin, nicht wahr?“, unterbrach ihn Charles ruhig und mit bemerkenswertem Gespür für den falschen Zeitpunkt. „Sie sind einer Königin begegnet. Sie haben sie in Ihrem Kopf gespürt.“ Sein Mitgefühl war aufrichtig und Rodney konnte sehen, wie John es zum Teufel wünschte. „Das ist schlimm.“

Johns Gesicht wirkte plötzlich wie eingefroren.

‚Schlimm’ war eine Untertreibung, wenn nur die Hälfte dessen stimmte, was Rodney von Wraith-Königinnen und deren besonderen ‚Gaben' der Gedankenkontrolle gehört hatte.

John starrte Charles ein paar Sekunden lang wortlos an. Dann vergrub er die Hände in den Jackentaschen, zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und es war, als würde sein Gesicht für eine Sekunde in sich zusammenfallen, ehe es wieder zu der üblichen entspannten Fassade wurde, hinter der sich John Sheppard verbarg. „Ich hatte nicht gerade die nettesten Erfahrungen mit diesem Aspekt der Pegasus-Galaxie.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen wir das besser. Wraith-Königinnen taugen nicht für Gutenacht-Geschichten.“

Er wandte sich abrupt um und strebte in den hinteren Teil der Brücke, wo er eingehend die Anzeigen an der Kommunikationskonsole studierte, die jetzt garantiert absolut nichts anzeigten.

Rodney sah ihm nach.

„John, das …“, begann er unsicher, verstummte aber, als Teyla abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht jetzt“, formten ihre Lippen lautlos. „Lass ihm Zeit“, flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. Rodney nickte. Mit einem schweren Gefühl in der Brust lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete John. Wie hätte er den Satz auch beenden sollen? ‚Es tut mir leid’ war viel zu banal. Selbst echtes Mitgefühl war das Letzte, was John jetzt wollte. Gott bewahre, dass John Sheppard über traumatische Erlebnisse redete.

Ronon schälte sich aus dem Nest, das er mit Teyla teilte, nahm Johns Schlafsackrolle und trug sie zu ihm hinüber. Er legte sie neben John auf den Boden. „Schlaf du auch eine Runde, Sheppard, okay?“

John nickte knapp. Ronon versetzte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Oberarm und ging zurück zu Teyla. Die Hände auf die Konsole gestützt, blieb John noch einen Augenblick lang stehen. Dann griff er nach seinen Sachen. In der Nische zwischen dem Kommunikationsterminal und dem Wandschrank mit den Raumanzügen war gerade genug Platz für eine Person. Dort breitete er die Isomatte aus.

Noch weiter weg von ihnen allen und Sheppard hätte außerhalb der Brücke nächtigen müssen.

Er legte seinen Schlafsack auf der Matte zurecht und überprüfte den Reißverschluss in beide Richtungen. Dann zog er sein Einhandmesser aus der Gürteltasche – und wieso, bitte, trug John das Messer nun auch wieder an Bord? Das hatte er doch vor Jahren aufgegeben! - klappte die Klinge prüfend aus und ein ehe er das Messer in den Schlafsack steckte. Alles sorgfältig und mit Routine.

Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Teyla schenkte ihm ihr beruhigendes ‚Alles-wird-gut’-Lächeln und sagte in die Runde: „Wir sollten alle versuchen zu schlafen.“

Aus Charles’ und Eriks Ecke kam zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Plötzlich sehr müde, kroch Rodney tiefer in seinen Schlafsack. Er sah zu John hinüber, der auf dem Rücken lag und mit weit geöffneten Augen an die Decke starrte. Vermutlich. Es war zu dunkel, um Details auszumachen, aber John schlief nie auf dem Rücken liegend ein. Das war seine bevorzugte Grübelposition. Welche Geister der Vergangenheit auch immer Sheppard heimsuchten – sie würden ihm wohl auch diese Nacht den Schlaf rauben.

Rodney seufzte und schloss die Augen.


	10. Chapter 10

„Okay, Leute, das Buffet ist eröffnet“, verkündete Ronon mit einem Grinsen.

Teyla lachte leise – gut, dass zumindest sie Ronons Humor etwas abgewinnen konnte - und legte ihr Lese-Pad beiseite, um sich ihre Schüssel zu holen.

Rodney schnaubte und wandte sich wieder dem Chossobrett zu, das zwischen ihm und Erik auf dem Boden stand. Pampf mit kaltem Wasser angerührt, die letzten Fruchtkekse, ein paar Trockenfrüchte und kaltes Wasser. Buffet! Ha! Dafür lohnte es sich nicht, das Spiel zu unterbrechen. Das Essen konnte warten, sein nächster Zug – der über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden konnte – jedoch nicht. Fröstelnd rieb er sich die kalten Hände und zog sich seine Schlafsack-Decke enger um die Schultern.

Es war eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen, dass außer Sheppard auch noch Erik und Charles Chosso spielten, eine abgewandelte Form des guten alten irdischen Schachs, das in der Pegasus-Galaxie noch nicht sehr bekannt war. Sheppard hatte jedoch gleich ablehnend den Kopf geschüttelt als Rodney am Morgen das Brett ausgepackt hatte. Charles wollte lieber schlafen, also blieb nur Erik als – überraschend ernst zu nehmender – Gegner.

Erik hatte die erste Partie haushoch gewonnen, die zweite etwas knapper und in der laufenden dritten hatte Rodney schon so viele seiner Soldaten verloren, dass ein Sieg zwar nicht unmöglich, aber unwahrscheinlich war.  
Erik spielte riskant. Er setzte unerwartete Manöver ein, änderte seine Strategie von Spiel zu Spiel. Wie gerade jetzt wieder. Auch wenn es regelkonform war, aber welcher halbwegs klar denkende Mensch griff bitte mit einem seiner Infanteristen den gegnerischen Commander im Alleingang an?

Derart selbstmörderische Strategien war er allenfalls von Sheppard gewohnt - mit Sheppards Taktik allerdings war er vertraut.

„Hey, McKay.“ Ronon versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Essen!“

„Hm, ja, gleich“, murmelte Rodney abwesend, während er das Brett studierte. Hm, wenn er nun mit seinem letzten Kreuzer gegen Eriks … nein, sinnlos, das brachte nur - 

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie John sich streckte ehe er _Krieg und Frieden_ aus der Hand legte. Er hatte den Tag zuerst mit seinem Pad – und Minesweeper, vermutlich, – verbracht, um sich dann, nachdem der Akku leergespielt war, hinter einem Buch zu verschanzen. John stand auf, holte sich seinen Pampf und warf im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf das Spiel. Genau in dem Moment, als Rodney zu seinem linken Subcommander griff, sog John scharf die Luft ein.

Rodney ließ die Hand wieder sinken. „Was?“, zischte er irritiert und sah zu John hoch.

„Das würde ich nicht tun“, bemerkte John und ging wieder zu seinem Deckenlager. Über die Schulter hinweg fügte er hinzu: „Außer du willst schon in drei Zügen verlieren.“

Erik sah John sichtlich überrascht nach.

„Wie? In drei Zügen?“ Rodney studierte das Brett. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich meine …“ Verflucht, er musste irgendwo etwas übersehen haben.

„Erik gewinnt schon wieder?“, fragte Teyla.

„Das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei, also ist alles offen“, versetzte Rodney schnippisch.

„Ja“, beantworteten Erik und John gleichzeitig Teylas Frage. Erik lächelte leicht und blickte zu Charles hinüber, von dem nur ein paar dunkle Haarsträhnen unter seiner Decke hervorschauten. „Essenspause?“, fragte er Rodney über das Brett hinweg. Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Ja, meinetwegen.“ Rodney streckte seine steifen Beine. Weder die Kälte noch das lange zusammengekauerte Sitzen bekam ihnen besonders gut. Etwas mehr Bewegung wäre gut, aber je mehr man sich bewegte, desto mehr Sauerstoff verbrauchte man. Und je mehr Sauerstoff sie verbrauchten, desto wahrscheinlicher wurde ein kalter, langsamer Tod, bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe ihres Zieles kamen und … nein, in diese Richtung würde er jetzt nicht weiterdenken. Er rieb sich die Augen und stand auf. 

Erik holte das Essen für sich und Charles, bevor er Rodney Platz am 'Buffet' machte.

Gähnend nahm Rodney sich seinen Pampf-Anteil, setzte sich wieder auf seine Isomatte und griff widerwillig zum Löffel. Mit kaltem Wasser angerührt war das Zeug tatsächlich deutlich weniger appetitlich als warm zubereitet. Es roch sogar grau.

„Charles?“ Erik hatte sich neben seinen Freund gesetzt, zog die Decke etwas von dessen Schultern herunter und massierte mit einer Hand seinen Nacken. Charles rieb sich die Augen. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Er wirkte benommen.

„Abendessen. Oder Frühstück. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.“ Erik ließ seine Hand sinken. Mit leicht gerümpfter Nase schob er Charles eine der Schüsseln hin „Aber du solltest was davon essen.“

„Mhm“, murmelte Charles schlaftrunken und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken gegen Eriks Brust. „Weißt du noch, der Abend in Lotuna? Ich würde dieses Zeug viel lieber von deinem …“ Den Rest des Satzes flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Rodney rollte die Augen. Wie gut, dass der Pampf nicht gesüßt war, sonst würde er bald Insulin brauchen, bei all dem Zuckerguss um ihn herum.

Erik lächelte mit einem Mal, breit und offen, und Charles wandte sich zu ihm um, legte einen Arm um Erik und verbarg sein leises Lachen in Eriks Halsbeuge. Die beiden wirkten so … so verdammt glücklich, trotz der Situation, trotz ihrer Lage.

Hastig sah Rodney weg. Der Druck in seiner Brust kam bestimmt von dem geringer werdenden Sauerstoffanteil in der Atemluft. Vermutlich hatte die Automatik des Bordcomputers … Er hörte Erik kichern – kichern, tatsächlich! – und seufzte innerlich. Nein, nicht anzunehmen, dass der Bordcomputer ohne entsprechende Programmierung den Sauerstoffanteil senkte. Es lag nicht an der Luft. Die beiden hatten das, was er … Schluss, das führte zu nichts. Entschlossen schob er den Gedanken beiseite, aber trotzdem wanderte sein Blick unwillkürlich zu John.

Der ließ den Löffel, den er gerade zum Mund führen wollte, langsam sinken, sein Gesicht auf eine Weise ausdruckslos, die Rodney inzwischen gut kannte. Vor allem aus ihrer Knast-Zeit. An den Tagen, an denen die Insassen die für sie bestimmten Nachrichten abrufen und beantworten durften und John nie eine einzige erhalten hatte.

Auch da hatte er so ausgesehen. Als wäre er innerlich völlig erstarrt, nicht nur gegen Schmerz, Enttäuschung oder Trauer gewappnet, sondern als würde er tatsächlich nichts fühlen.

Ob dieses „Abschalten“ etwas mit der Kluft in Johns Geist zu tun hatte, von der Charles gesprochen hatte? Tat er es vielleicht sogar bewusst, konnte er es steuern, oder …? Nachdenklich schob Rodney sich einen weiteren Löffel Pampf in den Mund. Nun, mit ein wenig Glück würde er es hoffentlich bald erfahren.

Er folgte Johns Blick.

Oh!

Die beiden Turteltauben. Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Interessant.

Als hätte er das Stirnrunzeln gespürt, sah John plötzlich kurz zu Rodney hinüber. Dann blinzelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, bevor er seine halb volle Schüssel wegstellte und wieder nach dem Buch griff. Jetzt war seine Miene _aufgesetzt_ gleichgültig. Ja, _das_ kannte er von Sheppard auch. 

Mit mechanischen Bewegungen aß Rodney seinen Pampf weiter. Sheppard starrte seit inzwischen zehn Minuten auf dieselbe Seite. Nicht anzunehmen, dass er die Buchstaben zählte. Er benutzte den Schmöker als eine vermeintlich unüberwindbare Wand zwischen sich und dem Rest ihrer kleinen Welt.

Nun, wenn Sheppard seinen Wunsch nach Privatsphäre bis zum Exzess treiben wollte – bitte. Rodney schob den leeren Teller beiseite und blickte hoch. Auf ihn wartete jedenfalls … Oh, fantastisch! Er seufzte. Auf ihn wartete definitiv kein Chossospiel mehr. Erik zog es offensichtlich vor, mit Charles zu kuscheln, anstatt die Partie zu beenden.

Unversehens missmutig verkroch Rodney sich tiefer in seinen Schlafsack. Das Spiel hatte ihn abgelenkt, hatte seine Gedanken beschäftigt gehalten, sodass sie sich nicht unermüdlich um die Tatsache drehten, dass dieser Flug vermutlich in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Tod durch Erfrieren, Tod durch Ersticken, Tod durch Verbrennen – wenn die Hunter, die ja bestimmt hinter ihnen her waren, sie erwischten, bevor sie erfrieren oder ersticken konnten. Tod - egal wie er es drehte und wendete.

Das Licht auf der Brücke schaltete in den Nachtmodus. Da der Energieverbrauch dieser Spezial-LEDs kaum messbar war, hatten sie sich dafür entschieden, den vom Bordcomputer programmierten Tag-und-Nacht-Rhythmus beizubehalten. Das fehlte noch, dass sie auf unerwartete Schwierigkeiten stießen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie mental zu entgleist waren, um optimal zu reagieren.

Leises Rascheln und Flüstern kam von Teyla und Ronon. Im Dämmerlicht sah Rodney, dass Charles und Erik unter ihrer Decke so eng beieinander lagen, als wollten sie ineinander kriechen.

Und ihm war kalt, verflucht. Er zwang sich, nicht mehr zu John hinüber zu sehen, sondern drehte sich zur Wand und schloss die Augen. So konnte er sich vorstellen, dass John, nur sein verdammtes Buch als Gesellschaft, weiterhin frierend vor sich hin grübelte, anstatt zu schlafen.

Wenigstens wäre er dann nicht der einzige, dem es so ging.

Der Gedanke war nicht annähernd so befriedigend, wie er es hätte sein sollen.

***

_Das verzerrte Lächeln der Wraith-Königin war genauso kalt wie die Finger, mit denen sie seine Wange berührte. „Du wirst mir alles verraten“, wisperte sie._

_Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er würde sterben. Jetzt und hier._

_In perverser Imitation einer Zärtlichkeit ließ sie die Fingerspitzen zu seiner Schläfe gleiten. Ihre Hand war wie Eis. Krallen ähnliche Nägel zogen eine quälende Spur auf seiner Haut. „Einfach alles.“_

_Der Druck auf seine Schläfe wurde ein unerträglich scharfer, stechender Schmerz._

_Er schrie …_

Mit einem Keuchen fuhr Rodney hoch. Sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen und er zitterte heftig. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte er sich im Dämmerlicht zu orientieren.

Dunkle Konsolen, ein blinkendes grünes Licht, Drehstühle, Matratzenlager. Die Brücke. Es war kalt, viel zu kalt - aber niemand versuchte ihm einen Eiszapfen in die Schläfe zu stoßen.

Wenigstens etwas. Rodney atmete tief durch. Ein Traum, ein verfluchter Albtraum, aber Gott sei Dank nur ein Traum.

„Rodney?“, ertönte Johns Stimme gedämpft irgendwo aus den Schatten. „Alles okay?“

„Ja, ich …“, krächzte er, räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. „Bin nur … plötzlich wach geworden.“

Aus Johns Ecke kam Rascheln, dann Schritte. „Versuch wieder zu schlafen“, sagte er leise, während er die Tür zu dem kleinen Sanitärraum öffnete und dann hinter sich wieder schloss.

Rodney schnaubte. „Danke für diesen Rat. Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen“, murmelte er.

Mit vor Kälte unbeholfenen Fingern zog er den Schlafsack wieder um seine Schultern und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich langsam. Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, spürte das Kratzen der Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingern.  
Was würde er jetzt für einen heißen Kaffee geben. Oder sogar für eine Tasse von Teylas scheußlicher Kräuterteemischung. Irgendetwas, um wieder halbwegs warm zu werden, um diese eisige Starre aus seinen Knochen zu bekommen.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich allmählich an das Dämmerlicht. Ronon und Teyla lagen in ihrer Ecke, eng aneinander gekuschelt unter einem Berg von Decken. Er wandte den Kopf. Charles und Erik schliefen ebenfalls, wie ihm gleichmäßiges, ruhiges Atmen verriet. Einer der beiden schnarchte leise.

Er tastete nach seinem Pad, das er immer in Reichweite hatte. Ein Knopfdruck fuhr es hoch. Das leise „Pling“, mit dem es zum Leben erwachte, und das bläuliche Leuchten des Displays begrüßten ihn wie gute alte Bekannte. Ihr Kurs zu Rotous 3 war eine tröstliche grüne Linie, die quer durch die Koordinatengitter der dreidimensionalen Darstellung führte. Noch genau 47 Stunden und zwei Minuten, dann hätten sie es geschafft, dann wären sie bei Carson, in Sicherheit. Hoffentlich. Wenn seine Berechnungen stimmten, wenn Carson da war, wo er sein sollte.

Rodney seufzte und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Kurslinie entlang, verweilte mit der Fingerspitze auf dem Ziel. Noch 47 Stunden und eine Minute. Ach, verflucht, was machte er da? Er verschwendete nur kostbare Akkuenergie. Mit einem entschlossenen Tastendruck schaltete er das Pad wieder aus. Resigniert schloss er die Augen.

Noch 47 Stunden in diesem fliegenden Kühlschrank. Und er hatte erst ein paar Stunden in dieser Nacht geschlafen, war jetzt, dank des Albtraum-Wraith induzierten Adrenalinschubs hellwach, aber trotzdem erschöpft.  
Gott, er hasste es, tatenlos herumzusitzen, ins Zwielicht zu starren und zu warten, dass die Zeit verging. Wie sollte er bloß den Rest der Nacht herumbringen? Er würde vermutlich einfach irgendwann durchdrehen und …

„Rodney“, erklang Johns Stimme unerwartet direkt vor ihm.

Rodney zuckte zusammen und riss die Augen auf. „Sheppard!“ Er senkte die Stimme, um niemanden zu wecken. “Musst du mich so erschrecken?”, zischte er.

„Entschuldige.“ John ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Hier, das klang vorhin so, als könntest du was zu Trinken brauchen.“ Er drückte einen Becher mit Wasser in Rodneys Hand.

„Danke.“ Rodney nahm den Becher und trank in kleinen Schlucken. Das Wasser war eiskalt, tat aber trotzdem gut. John hockte noch immer vor ihm, sein Gesicht wirkte in dem Dämmerlicht grau und eingefallen, die Schatten unter seinen Augen blau-schwarz. Er musste todmüde sein. Beiläufig griff er zu einer der Chosso-Figuren, die immer noch am Fußende von Rodneys Lager auf ihrem Brett standen, drehte sie zwischen den Fingern und stellte sie wieder hin. „Ihr habt nicht zu Ende gespielt“, bemerkte er.

Rodney beäugte ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln. War das ein Versuch Small Talk zu machen?

„Nein, haben wir nicht“, erwiderte er nur und verbiss sich einen spitzen Kommentar, über Johns erstaunliche Begabung, das Offensichtliche in Worte zu fassen. Er wollte John nicht verscheuchen. Er wollte … Gott, er wollte, dass John sich neben ihn setzte, dass er für den Rest dieser langen Nacht einfach hier bei ihm blieb. Dass sie beide nicht so allein waren, in einem Raum voller … tja, das war wirklich die einzig passende Bezeichnung. Pärchen.

John griff nach einer anderen Figur, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. „Erik spielt gut“, stellte er fest. „Er hat …“

Etwas schnappte in Rodney wie ein überdehntes Gummiband. „Ja, ja, tut er. Und solltest du jemals gegen ihn spielen, kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass ich auf dich setze. Und jetzt - würdest du dich bitte einfach _hier_ hinsetzen?“ Er deutete auf die Matratze neben sich. „Denn, ernsthaft Sheppard, mir ist kalt, ich hatte einen Albtraum, der mir zusätzlich zur ohnehin schon eisigen Kälte noch obendrein das Blut in den Adern hat gefrieren lassen und ich bin müde und so wie du aussiehst, bist du nicht nur müde, sondern schon komatös und ganz bestimmt nicht in der Lage ein sinnvolles Gespräch über Chosso zu führen.“ Rodney holte tief Luft. „Außerdem macht es mich unruhig, wenn Leute im Halbdunkel so vor mir … herumlungern, und ich bin situationsbedingt schon unruhig genug, vielen Dank. Also …“ Er hob seine Decke auffordernd.

John hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. Er warf der angehobenen Decke einen gespielt misstrauischen Blick zu, ehe er Rodney wieder ins Gesicht sah. Rodney schüttelte die Decke mit einer nachdrücklichen 'wird's bald' Bewegung. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, McKay“, bemerkte John trocken und ließ sich ohne weitere Umstände neben Rodney fallen. Der Bewegung mangelte es nicht nur an der üblichen, sondern an jeglicher Geschmeidigkeit. Himmel, John _war_ todmüde. 

John streckte die Beine aus und lehnte den Rücken an die Wand. Rodney zog die Decke zurecht. Sorgsam achtete er darauf, dass sie beide zugedeckt waren. Dicht an dicht, Schulter an Schulter. Ah, endlich! Johns Körperwärme war das sprichwörtlich rettende Geschenk des Himmels in kalter Hölle! Völlig egal, dass es enger war, als aus Platzgründen nötig gewesen wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil! Er würde sich _darüber_ ganz bestimmt nicht beschweren. Rodney atmete tief durch. Etwas von der Anspannung in seinem Innern löste sich. Himmel, tat das gut, John endlich an seiner Seite und unter der Decke zu haben. Er spürte Johns Schultern ein wenig absacken, als die Anspannung aus ihnen wich.

Einen Moment lang saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da. Rodney spürte, wie ihm, wider erwarten, die Lider schwer wurden.

„Was hast du geträumt?“, fragte John schließlich schläfrig.

„Ach, das Übliche.“ Rodney winkte gähnend ab. „Tod und Vernichtung. Dieses Mal war es eine Wraith-Königin, die es auf mich abgesehen hatte.“

Er spürte, wie John sich neben ihm plötzlich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte.

Oh, verflucht – Wraith-Königinnen. Wenn es ein Thema gab, das Sheppard in seine selbst gewählte Schmollecke – und in die Schlaflosigkeit - zurücktreiben würde, dann bestimmt dieses.

Rodney lachte unsicher auf. „Ich meine, keine Ahnung, was mein Unterbewusstsein sich dabei gedacht hat, schließlich bin ich noch nie einer begegnet, ich habe nur gehört, was sie mit Gefangenen … tun.“ Er klappte hastig den Mund wieder zu und räusperte sich. „Ich bin noch nie einem Wraith begegnet“, fügte er rasch hinzu.

John rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Du hast nichts verpasst, glaub mir“, erwiderte er nach einem Moment. Er verschränkte die Arme und schob seine Hände unter die Achseln, rückte aber nicht von Rodney ab. „Wraith-Königinnen, sie …“ Er schluckte hörbar. „Sie dringen in deinen Verstand ein, sie versuchen, dir alles zu nehmen.“

Rodney nickte nur. Was sollte er darauf auch sagen? Und sicher war das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Fragen nach Johns Vergangenheit oder den Umständen, unter denen er einer Wraith-Königin begegnet, aber unglaublicherweise trotzdem entkommen war.

Kein Stoff für Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, wie John so schön gesagt hatte. Außerdem, auf einen weiteren Wraith-Albtraum konnte Rodney sehr gut verzichten.

Neben ihm verfiel John wieder in Schweigen. Nur sein Atem wurde gleichmäßiger. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Nichts, was jetzt gepasst hätte. Es war auch nicht nötig. 

Rodney starrte ins Dämmerlicht, ließ die Wärme in seine Knochen einsickern, die Gedanken treiben, Bilder zwischen Traum und Wachen. Sein Elternhaus. Jeannie. Familie. 

Johns Gewicht gegen seine Seite wurde schwerer, schlaffer, sein Atem tiefer.

Es fühlte sich gut, nein, es war einfach perfekt.

Kurz darauf sank Johns Kopf auf die Brust.

Er war eingeschlafen.

Rodney zog die Decke etwas höher, vorsichtig, um John nicht zu stören. Das fast unmerkliche Vibrieren des Triebwerks, die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der anderen und die Wärme des Körpers neben ihm waren einlullend. Er schloss die Augen.

Es war das Heulen des Annäherungsalarms, das ihn schließlich weckte.


	11. Chapter 11

„Was ist das für ein Schiff?“, fragte Erik und starrte auf den Panoramaschirm, der ein gedrungenes Raumschiff zeigte, etwas kleiner als die _Atlantis_.

Sie alle hatten, von dem Alarm aufgeschreckt, ihre Schlafplätze verlassen und beobachteten das fremde Schiff, das sich zügig näherte.

„Ein Frachter. Dagan-Klasse, nicht sonderlich schnell, aber eine erstaunliche Reichweite“, erläuterte John. „Leichte Bewaffnung, meist Plasmakanonen.“

„Er ist auf Abfangkurs.“ Rodney studierte die Anzeige auf seiner Konsole. „Die entscheidende Frage ist, was will er von uns?“

„Mich.“ Charles trat neben Erik, den Blick auf das Schiff geheftet.

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall! Wir sind nicht so weit gekommen, um …“

„Das ist kein Hunter-Schiff“, warf Ronon ein.

„Nein, aber Emma Frost ist an Bord.“ Charles schloss kurz die Augen. „Verflucht!“

„Ich empfange ein Video-Signal“, meldete Teyla im gleichen Moment von ihrer Konsole aus.

John nickte. „Okay, auf meinen Monitor.“

Das Bild flackerte kurz und zeigte dann eine junge Frau, die wie der personifizierte Winter wirkte. Eisblondes Haar, ein kaltes, spöttisches Lächeln, einen schneeweißen, hautengen Overall, mit sehr großzügigem Dekolleté. Attraktiv und in gewisser Weise durchaus Rodneys Typ – bis auf die Tatsache, dass man sich allein bei ihrem Anblick erkälten konnte.

„Atlantis, hier ist Emma Frost an Bord des Frachters _Allina_.“ Sogar ihr Tonfall war kühl.

„John Sheppard“, stelle John sich knapp vor und verzichtete auf weitere Höflichkeiten. „Sie sind auf Abfangkurs gegangen. Warum?“

„Nun, John …“ Sie musterte ihn aufreizend langsam von Kopf bis Fuß, als sei er eine Ware, deren Preis sie taxieren wollte. „Um es kurz zu machen. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir Charles Xavier ausliefern, der sich an Bord Ihres Schiffes befindet, wie mir dieses nützliche, kleine Gerät hier verrät.“ Sie hielt einen handtellergroßen Ultrawellenempfänger in der Hand, an dem ein rotes Lämpchen penetrant blinkte.

In einer raschen, unwillkürlichen Geste berührte Charles das Implantat an seiner Schläfe.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wollen einen meiner Passagiere? Mit welchem Recht?“

„Mit dem Recht des Stärkeren? Des besser Bewaffneten? Oder notfalls mit dem Recht desjenigen, der sich im Freien Raum gegen ein Schiff voller Krimineller verteidigen muss.“ Sie zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Suchen Sie sich etwas aus. Wie auch immer – ich bekomme Charles Xavier und Sie können unbehelligt weiterfliegen. Ich bekomme ihn nicht“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „und Sie alle müssen sich keine Gedanken mehr darum machen, ob Ihr Schiff noch genug Energie hat, um Sie an Ihr Ziel zu bringen.“

Charles trat neben John vor den Monitor.

„Emma“, sagte er gefasst. „Ich komme freiwillig an Bord deines Schiffes, wenn du mir versprichst …“

„Den Teufel wirst du tun, Charles!“ Erik war mit zwei langen Schritten neben ihm, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Erfassungsbereich der Kamera. In Eriks Stimme schwang ein verzweifelter Unterton, den Rodney nie von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Erik, sie wird mich nicht entkommen lassen. Lieber bringt sie uns alle um. Wenn ich gehe, ist das eure einzige Chance …“

Erik schnaubte. „Sei nicht so verdammt naiv, Charles. Sie wird dieses Schiff hier trotzdem abschießen, sobald sie dich hat, egal was sie jetzt verspricht.“

Womit er höchstwahrscheinlich recht hatte. Es wäre schwachsinnig, sie einfach weiterfliegen zu lassen. Und diese Frost wirkte nicht so, als sei Schwachsinn eines ihrer Probleme.

„Vielleicht auch nicht.“ Charles klang nicht überzeugt. „Jedenfalls kann ich nicht zulassen ...“

„Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich opferst.“

Frost lachte. „Oh, Erik, Charles, ihr beiden Turteltauben! Wie niedlich. Ich könnte euch stundenlang zuhören.“ Sie schüttelte in gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. „Aber ihr habt leider keine Stunden. Eure Energieuhr tickt, sozusagen, wenn ich die Werte eures Schiffes richtig interpretiere. Nicht wahr, Kapitän Astrum?“ Sie wandte leicht den Kopf zu einem nervös wirkenden Mann, der schräg hinter ihr an einem Monitor saß und nickte. An ihrer Schläfe blitzte es silbern auf, als sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Rodney riss die Augen auf. Sie war auch eine Telepathin? Verdammt, das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt!

Sein Blick flog zu Charles, der gerade mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck zwei Finger gegen seine Schläfe presste, direkt unterhalb seines Implantats.

„Ah, Sekunde.“ John hob die Hand. „Ich bin der Kapitän dieses Schiffes und ich habe ein Wörtchen mitzureden, wenn es darum geht, wer mein Schiff unter welchen Umständen verlässt.“

„Natürlich.“ Frost nickte. „Auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum Sie mein großzügiges Angebot nicht einfach annehmen. Sie haben keine Alternative, John, nicht einmal genug Energie für Ihre Schilde oder für einen einzigen Schuss.“

„Nun, damit zumindest liegt sie falsch“, murmelte Rodney und studierte die Energieanzeige. „Nicht, dass es uns etwas nützen würde …“ Hastig klappte er den Mund wieder zu und versuchte angestrengt an etwas Belangloses zu denken.

„Ich werde das mit meiner Crew besprechen. Fünf Minuten“, sagte John und gab Teyla das Signal, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, als Frost bestätigend nickte.

Er fuhr zu Rodney herum. „Was hast du gerade gesagt, Rodney? Wir hätten Energie für einen Schuss?“

„Ja, vielleicht. Theoretisch.“ Rodney sah verwirrt auf. „Was …?“

„Ist diese Frost auch eine Telepathin?“, wandte Ronon sich an Charles.

Der reagierte nicht, hielt noch immer seine Finger an die Schläfe gepresst, die Augen geschlossen. Er wirkte allerdings alles andere als entspannt.

„Ja“, erwiderte Erik ohne den Blick von Charles zu wenden. „Sie war auch eine Gefangene, eine von uns, hat dann aber die Seiten gewechselt.“ Ein verächtliches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Heute ist sie der treuste Kettenhund, den die Hunter haben und sie lebt nicht schlecht davon.“

„Kann sie gerade unsere Gedanken lesen?“ warf Teyla ein.

„Sie ist lange nicht so stark wie Charles.“ Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal, wie ihr Implantat jetzt eingestellt ist, auf diese Entfernung kann sie nicht erfahren, was wir denken.“

Wenigstens etwas. Rodney atmete auf.

„Rodney, wie viel Energie?“, drängte John, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf Rodneys Konsole und musterte ihn eindringlich. Er war blass, seine Augen waren rot gerändert, aber in ihnen glomm die Entschlossenheit, das Unmögliche zu versuchen.

„Sekunde, ich lass es berechnen.“ Das Unmögliche - natürlich, was sonst? Rodney schüttelte den Kopf und gab die Daten in den Computer ein. „Sie haben vermutlich Schilde, John. Und selbst wenn nicht – ein einziger Schuss, was ist das schon?“

„Das Ende eines Schiffes, wenn er die richtige Stelle trifft.“ John rieb sich die Augen mit dem Handballen und deutete dann auf den Panoramaschirm. „Dieses Schiff da draußen gehört zur Dagan-Klasse, Produktionsreihe A4. Bevor ich die _Atlantis_ gekauft habe, hab ich mir auch eines dieser Schiffe angeschaut, weil sie so verdammt billig sind.“ Er schnaubte kurz. „Kein Wunder – diese Reihe hat einen schwerwiegenden Konstruktionsfehler. Eine Energieentladung – ein einziger Schuss - genau in den Montagezugang der Aufhängung des Backbordtriebwerkes löst einen Kurzschluss aus, der in wenigen Sekunden die Elektrik des ganzen Schiffs lahmlegt.“

„Oh“ Rodney sah auf und lächelte schief. „Das klingt - tatsächlich nach einer Chance.“ Für John wäre es eine Kleinigkeit, diese spezielle Stelle des anderen Schiffes exakt zu treffen.

John schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Grinsen. Wieder ernst fügte er hinzu: „Meist haben die Besitzer dieser Schiffe sie allerdings mit Schilden nachgerüstet.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „In der Regel mit Shaw-Schilden.“

Wie bitte? Hatte Sheppard den Verstand verloren? Er wollte doch nicht wirklich …? „Verflucht John, wenn sie Shaw-Schilde haben, dann -“

„Ich weiß.“ John unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Also, mach einen Energiescan der _Allina_. Ungewöhnliche Energiesignaturen, die von dem Schiff ausgehen? Irgendetwas Auffälliges?“

„Bin schon dabei.“

„Charles?“, rief Teyla in dem Moment besorgt.

Rodney sah auf. Charles presste die Finger nach wie vor gegen die Schläfe. „Ich bin okay“, stieß er hervor. „Ich versuche nur …“ Sein Atem flog. Trotz der Kälte wirkte er verschwitzt und sein Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn.

„Charles …“, begann Erik, verstummte dann aber, als Charles ihm mit einer heftigen Geste bedeutete still zu sein.

„Rodney“, drängte John. „Was sagt der Scanner?“

„Sekunde noch, gleich …“ Das Piepen des Scanners unterbrach ihn. Rodney blickte wieder auf die Anzeige seiner Konsole und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts.“

John atmete auf. „Gut, dann …“

„Nein, nein, nein“, erwiderte Rodney alarmiert. „Der Scanner erkennt nichts! Das bedeutet keineswegs, dass da nichts ist, sondern lediglich, dass unser vorsintflutlicher Scanner vom Typ T2.1 nicht in der Lage ist, die Energiesignatur des Schiffes aufzuschlüsseln. Er kann nicht erkennen, ob sie Schilde haben – geschweige denn welche – oder ob die Energiewerte von hochgerüsteten Plasmakanonen, einer Ladung Antriebskristallen oder … oder von Miss Frosts persönlichem Entertainmentcenter mit Whirlpool und Maniküredroiden stammen.“

„Verflucht.“ John sackte wieder etwas in sich zusammen.

„Und die Energiewerte dieses Schiffes sind verdammt hoch, John. Also, ich würde sagen: Ja, sie haben Schilde. Und vermutlich sogar einen Shaw-Schild.“

„Was ist ein Shaw-Schild?“, warf Ronon ein und trat neben Rodney.

„Ein reflektierender Schild, der die Aufprallenergie einer Energieentladung nicht wirkungslos verpuffen lässt, sondern bündelt und an die Quelle zurückschickt“, fasste Rodney zusammen.

Ronon wirkte beeindruckt. Kein Wunder – er teilte Johns Leidenschaft für alles, was möglichst effektiv 'Bumm' machte. „Also, wenn sie so ein Ding haben und wir schießen auf sie, dann explodieren wir.“

„Perfekt zusammengefasst“, seufzte Rodney.

Charles unterbrach ihn mit einem Laut, der eine Mischung aus Schmerz und triumphierendem Auflachen war. „Ich habe es geschafft!“, stieß er hervor. „Astrum hat Emma belogen. Er hat das Geld gebraucht und sie hat ihm verdammt viel geboten und jetzt hat er Angst, dass … dass sie …“ Charles runzelte die Stirn. „Dass sie etwas herausfindet, was sie nicht erfahren soll. Sie brauchte dringend ein Schiff, das es bis hierher schafft. Irgendeines. Ich denke, es sind die Schilde.“ Charles stöhnte auf, seine Lider flatterten. Erik packte ihn an den Schultern. „Das hat Astrum ihr verheimlicht. Sie haben vermutlich keine Schilde, John“, flüsterte Charles und brach in Eriks Griff zusammen. Erik ließ ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten und stütze seinen Kopf. Teyla holte schnell einen Becher Wasser.

„Ist er okay, Erik?“, fragte John.

Erik nickte grimmig. „Ja. Er kommt schon wieder zu sich.“ Behutsam half er Charles sich aufzusetzen und einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken.

John wandte sich zu Rodney um. „Also? Wie sieht es aus? Ein Schuss?“

„Volle Energie auf die Backbord-Kanone, für etwa zehn Sekunden.“ Rodney sah von seiner Konsole auf und fixierte John. „Das reicht, um da drüben genug Schaden anzurichten. Allerdings können wir die Lebenserhaltung dann gerade noch für etwa fünf Stunden aufrechterhalten.“ Er rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn. „Und wir haben keinen Antrieb mehr.“

John presste die Lippen zusammen. „Charles, wie sicher sind Sie, dass die _Allina_ keine Schilde hat?“

Charles holte tief Luft. „Nicht hundertprozentig sicher, leider. Ich konnte keine klaren Gedanken von Astrum empfangen, nur … Bilder, Gefühle und …“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah John dann direkt an. „Ich weiß es nicht sicher, John, aber ich denke, sie hat keine Schilde.“

„Okay.“ John musterte Charles nachdenklich und noch bevor er weitersprach, wusste Rodney, dass ihm das, was jetzt kam, absolut nicht gefallen würde. John nickte leicht. „Das genügt mir.“

„Wie bitte?“ Rodney fuhr hoch. „Mir aber nicht! Ich meine, was ist mit den Energiewerten? Ungewöhnlich hohe Werte deuten auf …“

„Die Ladung“, unterbrach Charles. „Es könnte die Ladung sein.“

„Könnte“, schnaubte Rodney. „Und selbst wenn sie keine Schilde haben und wir die Schwachstelle treffen - wir können danach nicht weiterfliegen. Wir driften, wir werden …“

„Aber wir haben fünf Stunden länger.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „In der Zeit kann viel passieren.“

„Oh, sicher, der Weihnachtsmann könnte vorbeikommen und uns eine geladene Energiezelle bringen - ich habe gehört, dass er in diesem Teil der Galaxie schon oft gesehen wurde“, versetzte Rodney bissig. Sheppards Nonchalance trieb ihn manchmal zur Verzweiflung.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und holte tief Luft. „Wir ziehen also einen langsamen Erfrierungs- und Erstickungstod einem möglichen schnellen Erschießungs- und Explosionstod vor, ja?“

Ronon grinste. „Richtig.“

„Und wenn …“

„Und wenn sie doch Shaw-Schilde haben, dann müssen wir wenigstens nicht lange darüber nachdenken, dass es die falsche Entscheidung war“, sagte John bestimmt und setzte sich an seine Konsole.

„Es ist die richtige Entscheidung, John“, erwiderte Teyla ruhig. „Denn selbst wenn Charles sich ausliefert, werden sie uns nicht davonkommen lassen.

„Damit hat sie recht“, bestätigte Erik. Er half Charles auf die Beine.

John nickte Rodney zu. „Also, Rodney, die nötige Energie auf die Backbordkanone. Steuerung auf manuell und zu mir schalten.“

Es gefiel ihm nicht. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber sie hatten nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Rasch führte er den Befehl aus. „Okay, Energiezufuhr zu den Triebwerken ist gestoppt und auf die Kanone umgeleitet.“

„Die _Allina_ ruft uns wieder“, meldete Teyla.

„Ignorieren“, versetzte John und blickte konzentriert auf den kleinen Bildschirm direkt über der Steuerung. Behutsam lenkte er das Schiff auf den erforderlichen Kurs. Mit einer leichten Drehung des Steuerknüppels brachte er die Backbordkanone in die richtige Position. Er holte tief Luft. „Jetzt oder nie“, murmelte er und betätigte den Auslöser mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung.

Rodney hielt den Atem an und starrte wie gebannt auf den Panoramaschirm.

Durch die _Atlantis_ ging ein sanftes Vibrieren, als sie die zerstörerische Plasmaladung ausspuckte wie ein Feuer speiender Drache.

Im selben Moment begann sich die _Allina_ nach steuerbord zu drehen. Mit der Trägheit eines gestrandeten Wals versuchte sie, der Energieladung ihren soliden Rumpf zuzuwenden. Ein verzweifeltes, aussichtsloses Manöver - das funktioniert hätte, wäre sie ein wendiger Zwei-Mann-Gleiter gewesen, anstatt eines schwerfälligen Frachters. So war es bereits zu spät. Das Leuchten der Plasmaladung verschwand in ihrem Innern, genau an der von John anvisierten Stelle. „Sie haben keine Schilde!“, rief Rodney und ließ sich schwer in seinen Sitz fallen, seine Beine plötzlich wie Gummi. „Oh, Gott sei Dank!“

Teyla atmete erleichtert auf.

Charles schenkte John ein wackeliges, aber triumphierendes Lächeln und lehnte sich etwas enger an Erik.

„Gut gemacht, John.“ Ronons Stimme klang gepresst.

John reagierte nicht, er saß ruhig, fast teilnahmslos in seinem Sitz, den Blick nach wie vor auf den Panoramaschirm geheftet, wo die _Allina/em > offenbar unbeschädigt im Raum schwebte._

Er war blass, die Ringe unter seinen Augen, das Grau der Bartstoppeln, sein wirres, strähniges Haar und die zerknitterte Kleidung ließen ihn schmuddelig wirken.

Rodney hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst.

„Bei den Vorfahren …“, murmelte Teyla im gleichen Augenblick.

Rodney folgte ihrem Blick zum Panoramaschirm. Ein, zwei grelle Lichtblitze zuckten aus dem Montageschacht der _Allina_ , dann wurde alles auf dem anderen Schiff dunkel. Selbst die Positionslichter am Bug erloschen. Rodney schluckte. Kompletter Energieausfall an Bord eines Schiffes und ein Schwelbrand, der sich – allen vorhandenen Sauerstoff verschlingend – durch die Leitungen fraß. So ein Szenario wünschte man eigentlich niemandem. Er holte tief Luft. Eigentlich. Denn Frost hätte nicht gezögert, sie alle in die Luft zu jagen.

Plötzlich ergoss sich ein grünlich leuchtender Funkenregen aus dem Innern der _Allina_. Das Schiff brach einfach auseinander. Die einzelnen Segmente drifteten auseinander, weiterhin grünliche Blitze sprühend, als wären sie mit Wunderkerzen gespickt.

„Bariumsupranitrat“, wisperte Rodney. „Das erklärt die hohen Energiewerte. Wenn Astrum Komponenten für Leuchtstoffhardware geladen hat, die Bariumsupranitrat enthalten, dann muss er sie mit Hochenergiekraftfeldern schützen …“

„Und die versagen, wenn der Strom ausfällt“, ergänzte John. „Das Zeug geht hoch, wie eine Silvesterrakete, wenn man es nur schief anschaut.“ Er stand auf und stellte sich neben Rodneys Sitz, den Blick auf das Schauspiel da draußen gerichtet.

Sekundenlang beobachten sie alle, wie die Wrackteile der _Allina_ immer weiter auseinanderdrifteten und schließlich auch die letzten Funken erloschen.

„So“, fragte Rodney in die Stille hinein – eine Stille, die nicht einmal mehr von den Triebwerksgeräuschen unterbrochen wurde, denn, natürlich, das Triebwerk lief nicht mehr. „Und was jetzt?“


	12. Chapter 12

„Jetzt“, erwiderte John sehr, sehr ruhig, „warten wir.“

Rodney verbiss sich gerade noch zu fragen „Worauf?“, denn die Antwort war klar. Auf ein Wunder oder auf den Tod. Leider glaubte er nicht an Wunder.

„Okay“, murmelte er. Müsste er jetzt nicht sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen sehen? War das nicht so? Bedauern fühlen über verpasste Gelegenheiten?

Jeannie!

Warum nur, hatte er nicht wenigstens versucht, ihr von Munos aus eine Nachricht zu schicken? Er hätte sich schon viel früher bei ihr melden sollen, hätte sich … entschuldigen müssen. Aber vielleicht verstand sie auch so, dass es ihm leidtat. Hoffentlich.

Er lehnte sich zurück und spürte etwas Warmes an seinem Nacken. Johns Hand, die auf die Rückenlehne von Rodneys Sitz lag. Statt die Hand wegzuziehen, ließ John sie zu Rodneys Schulter wandern und drückte diese leicht. Johns Eingeständnis, dass das wirklich, wirklich das Ende war? Rodney schluckte, den Blick nach wie vor auf das auseinanderbrechende Schiff da draußen gerichtet.

Er hatte stets erwartet, dass er in diesem Moment – den eigenen Tod als unausweichliche Tatsache vor Augen – halb verrückt werden würde vor Angst. Doch da war die Wärme von Johns Hand, da war Teyla, die ihre Konsole verlassen hatte und an Ronon gelehnt vor dem Schirm stand und Erik und Charles, die ihre Arme umeinander gelegt ebenfalls das Geschehen da draußen beobachteten.

Wäre da nicht ihr 5-Stunden-Countdown gewesen, man hätte die Stimmung fast friedlich nennen können.

Es gab keinen Kampf mehr auszufechten, weder gegen einen Feind noch gegen die Zeit. Es gab nichts, was sie noch tun konnten.

Sie hatten ihr Bestes gegeben, hatten gesiegt und dieser Sieg kostete sie das Leben.

Sheppards Hand drückte noch einmal seine Schulter.

„Fünf Stunden, Rodney“, hörte er John murmeln. Hoffte John noch immer auf ein Wunder? Wollte er Rodney Mut zusprechen?

Seltsam, aber das war nicht nötig. Überhaupt nicht.

Er griff nach oben und legte seine Hand auf Johns, erwiderte den Druck.

Alles, was er empfand, war paradoxerweise - Zufriedenheit. 

Die Wrackteile der _Allina_ trieben immer weiter auseinander, gleichmäßig, berechenbar, eine exakte Choreografie zu lautloser Musik. Größere und kleinere Trümmer, hier ein Stück der Triebwerksverkleidung, dort ein ganzer Maschinenblock und dort drüben …

Rodney blinzelte. „Himmel“, wisperte er.

„Rodney, siehst du das?“ John grub seine Finger für einen Moment schmerzhaft hart in Rodneys Schulter.

„Jajaja, warte …“. Fieberhaft aktivierte Rodney den Scanner.

John eilte an seine eigene Konsole.

„Was ist? Habt ihr etwas entdeckt?“, fragte Teyla und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Möglich“, erwiderte Rodney geistesabwesend. „Sekunde, ich habe gleich …“

„Ein Energiespeicherkern!“, fiel John ihm ins Wort. Mit einem Knopfdruck veränderte er die Einstellung des Panoramaschirms. Die Kamera zoomte auf das zylindrische Objekt, das sich langsam von ihnen entfernte. „Energiewerte?“, fragte er knapp, ohne den Blick vom Schirm zu nehmen.

Rodney starrte auf die Anzeige des Scanners und atmete tief durch. „Geladen“, erwiderte er andächtig. „Genug Energie für … für - einfach alles!“

„Das ist … gut.“ Charles riskierte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

„Das ist nicht nur gut, das ist fantastisch!“ Rodney begann unwillkürlich zu strahlen. „Das ist ein Wunder. Der Hauptgewinn. Bingo und heureka und …“

„Wie kriegen wir das Teil an Bord?“, unterbrach Ronon ihn.

Oh. Das war tatsächlich eine gute Frage. Rodneys Laune sank wieder etwas.

„Der Traktorstrahl?“, fragte Teyla.

„Nein, dafür reicht unsere Energie nicht mehr“, erwiderte John. Er warf Rodney einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ja, das ist leider wahr.“ Rodney rieb sich die Stirn. Es war zwar einer der kleineren Speicherkerne vom Typ 1.40, gerade mal einen Meter hoch und 80 Zentimeter im Durchmesser - was perfekt war, denn so konnte er ihn anschließen, ohne den verbrauchten ausbauen zu müssen - aber keine Energie für den Traktorstrahl bedeutete nun mal keine Energie für den Traktorstrahl. Verflucht, da draußen driftete ihre Rettung davon. Es musste doch einen Weg geben …

„Ich könnte das schaffen“, warf Erik ein. „Wenn dieser Speicherkern wenigstens zum Teil aus Metall besteht.“

„Der Kern selbst nicht, aber der Mantel“, bestätigte John.

Erik nickte und fixierte den Speicherkern, der sich auf dem Panoramaschirm träge um sich selbst trudelnd entfernte. Langsam hob Erik den Arm, die Finger in Richtung des Schirms gespreizt. Trotz der eisigen Temperaturen erschienen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Der Kern da draußen drehte sich ungerührt weiter. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ Erik den Arm mit einem Keuchen wieder sinken. Resigniert wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Es geht nicht. So kann ich das Metall kaum spüren und schon gar nicht beeinflussen. Ich brauche vermutlich direkten Sichtkontakt, nicht nur über den Schirm.“ Er ließ den Blick über die komplett bullaugenlosen Wände der Brücke schweifen. Das Sichtfenster der Notausstiegsschleuse bot zwar einen eingeschränkten Blick ins All, aber in die falsche Richtung. Von dort aus konnte man das Glänzen von Alpha Aquarii sehen, aber keine Wrackteile der _Allina_.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa …“, begann Charles.

„Dann müssen Sie im Raumanzug da raus.“ Rodney schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Er hasste derartige Weltraumspaziergänge. Die Sicherheit des Schiffes verlassen zu müssen, um, nur durch eine dünne Leine gesichert, im sauerstofflosen, tödlich kalten Nichts zu schweben – das tat er nur im aller äußersten Notfall. Nun, zum Glück musste nicht er jetzt …

Oh, verflucht! Natürlich, der abgeschottete Bereich des Schiffes, und damit auch der Maschinenraum, war nur noch von außen erreichbar. Allerdings war niemand außer ihm in der Lage den Speicherkern eines anderen Schiffstyps, sollte Erik ihn heranholen können, mit dem Energiespeicher der _Atlantis_ zu verbinden. Es war zwar keine höhere Mathematik, aber etwas, wozu man Erfahrung in diesen Dingen brauchte. Erfahrung, die nur er hatte. Er sank in sich zusammen. „Himmel, ich hasse es manchmal, der Beste zu sein“, murmelte er.

John grinste schief, ging zu dem Schrank, hinter dem die Raumanzüge verstaut waren, und schob seine Isomatte zur Seite. „Sorry, Rodney.“ Wenigstens war sein Mitgefühl aufrichtig.

Müde stemmte Rodney sich aus seinem Sitz. Er sah zu Erik hinüber und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter zur Notschleuse. „Also, lasst mich das anders formulieren: _Wir_ müssen im Raumanzug da raus.“

Erik nickte grimmig. „Wenn ich den Kern direkt fixiere, dann stehen die Chancen besser, dass ich ihn auch greifen und heranholen kann.“

_Chancen_. Rodney seufzte. Es wäre wohl zu einfach, wenn er wenigstens diese Aktion mit der hundertprozentigen Gewissheit auf Erfolg hätte starten können.

***

Eine gute halbe Stunde später beobachtete Rodney, wie sich der rettende Speicherkern langsam und zögerlich aus dem Trümmerfeld der _Allina_ schälte, ehe er Kurs auf Eriks behandschuhte Finger nahm.

Hier draußen im Nichts zu schweben war, wie immer, eine Mischung aus atemberaubend und beängstigend, wobei beängstigend eindeutig überwog. Rodneys Raumanzug fiel, wie fast alles andere Technische an Bord der Atlantis, in die Kategorie ‚Hauptsache, es hält’. Was bedeutete, er hatte keine dieser hochmodernen Magnetstiefel, die wenigstens eine Illusion von Schwerkraft sowie 'oben' oder 'unten' vermittelten. Aber wenigstens war es Rodney seit Tagen das erste Mal wieder warm. Die Heizaggregate in den alten Dingern funktionierten einwandfrei.

Erik schwebte neben ihm, ebenso wie Rodney durch die Sicherheitsleine mit dem Schiff verbunden. Scheinbar mühelos, nur mit einer Drehung seiner Hand, steuerte Erik die Flugbahn des Speicherkerns. Doch sein keuchender Atem, der über das Kommunikationssystem der Helme direkt in Rodneys Ohr drang, zeigte deutlich, wie anstrengend die Arbeit war.

Immerhin hatte er seine Fähigkeiten schon benutzen müssen, um das festgefressene Handrad des Schotts zum Maschinenraum so weit zu lösen, dass es sich bewegen ließ. Himmel, Rodney kam schon kaum hinterher, auf die wichtigen Teile der Technik zu achten - wie etwa die _Dichtigkeit_ eines Außenschotts. Da konnte wirklich niemand von ihm verlangen, dass er auch noch regelmäßig die Türklinken ölte, sozusagen.

Eriks ausgestreckter Arm zitterte. Der Speicherkern ebenfalls. Dann begann er sich von ihnen weg auf eines der größeren Trümmerteile der _Allina_ zuzubewegen.

„Verflucht“, murmelte Erik. Durch die verglaste Scheibe des Helms konnte Rodney sehen, dass Erik der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und - der Speicherkern kam, wie an einer unsichtbaren Schnur gezogen, direkt auf sie zu. Schnell. Zu schnell.

„Erik, das ist …“, begann Rodney.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Erik knapp. Der Speicherkern machte jedoch keine Anstalten seine Geschwindigkeit zu verringern. Noch ein paar Meter und er würde gegen die _Atlantis_ prallen. Unmöglich zu bestimmen, wie schnell er gerade war, geschweige denn, welchen Schaden dieser Aufprall anrichten würde. Aber Schaden war Schaden und sie konnten sich keinen noch so geringen leisten, verdammt.

„Erik, stoppen Sie das, sonst …“

Mit einer raschen, trotz der klobigen Handschuhe ausgesprochen eleganten Bewegung, öffnete Erik seine Finger. Der Speicherkern stoppte seinen Flug abrupt, als sei er gegen eine Mauer geprallt. Jetzt schwebte er gut eineinhalb Meter vor Erik und folgte jeder Drehung seiner Hand wie ein gehorsames Hündchen, das auf ein Leckerli wartete.

„Sonst?“, fragte Erik. Er grinste Rodney durch die leicht beschlagene Scheibe seines Helms an.

„Nichts.“ Rodney ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Eriks triumphierendes Lächeln war ansteckend.

„Also, dann auf zum Endspurt“, murmelte Erik. Eine letzte Bewegung seiner Hand, dieses Mal in Richtung des geöffneten Schotts, und der Speicherkern schwebte anstandslos ins Innere des Schiffes. „Geschafft!“ Erik lachte kurz und hörbar erleichtert auf. „Jetzt sind Sie dran.“

***

Die provisorische Verbindung zwischen Konverterrelais und der externen Schnittstelle des _Allina_ -Kerns war hergestellt. Endlich! Wenn jetzt auch noch der Energietransfer funktionierte ... Umständlich fummelte Rodney den Zugang zur manuellen Steuerung des Kerns auf. Durch die Handschuhe des Raumanzuges und die Schwerelosigkeit wurde selbst eine sonst simple Tätigkeit zu einer zeitraubenden Aktion.

Sein Helmlautsprecher knisterte. Johns Stimme drang an sein Ohr. „Wie sieht’s aus, Rodney?“

„Sekunde, ja?“, erwiderte Rodney knapp. Konzentriert gab er den Umwandlungsquotienten über das Tastenfeld ein und schob den Regler auf ‚Start‘.

Keine Reaktion.

Verflucht!

„Rodney?“ Eriks Stimme klang gepresst. Der Lichtkegel der Lampe, die er für Rodney in Position hielt, zitterte kaum merklich. Das erste Mal in den vergangenen langen 45 Minuten.

„Es …“, begann Rodney. Mit einem sanften Vibrieren erwachte der Kern zum Leben. „Oh, Gott sei Dank!“ Rodney schloß kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Sheppard, der Kern ist angeschlossen, Energietransfer läuft.“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Statusanzeige des Atlantisspeichers, die sich langsam aber stetig dem grünen Bereich näherte. „Sieht sehr gut aus, das Triebwerk müsste anspringen. Mach mal einen Probelauf.“ 

Es folgte einen Augenblick Schweigen, dann spürte Rodney das vertraute Vibrieren ihres Antriebs, ehe er Johns Antwort im Ohr hatte, unterlegt mit Pfiffen und Applaus aus dem Hintergrund. „Gute Arbeit, Rodney. Sie auch, Erik. Sehr gute Arbeit.“ Die Vibrationen erstarben. „Jetzt macht, dass ihr wieder zurückkommt, damit wir von hier verschwinden können.“ 

„Nichts lieber als das“, murmelte Rodney. Er nickte Erik zu, bevor sie sich gemeinsam Richtung Luke hangelten. „Wir sind schon unterwegs, John. Fünfzehn Minuten, maximal.“

Sie schafften es in gut zwölf.

Keine Sekunde, nachdem sich die Notschleuse hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, fuhr John die Triebwerke hoch, während sich Rodney und Erik mit Hilfe von Teyla und Ronon ihrer Anzüge entledigten. Eine umständliche, schweißtreibende Prozedur. Rodney setzte modernere Raumanzüge auf seine mentale Wunschliste. Gleich hinter den Kaffee.

„Okay, Leute.“ John schaltete den Autopilot ein, dann schwenkte er den Pilotensitz herum. “Wir fliegen jetzt mit voller Triebwerksleistung und können unser Ziel in gut sieben Stunden erreichen.“

Rodney ließ sich schwer auf seine Matte fallen und gähnte. Sieben Stunden, die er vorzugsweise schlafend verbringen würde.

„Die Lebenserhaltung im Rest des Schiffes ist auch wiederhergestellt“, meldete Teyla. „Wir können also wieder in unseren eigenen Betten schlafen, sobald Erik das Schott …“ Sie sah zu Erik hinüber. Ihr Blick wurde weich. Erik lag unter seiner Decke eingerollt, dicht an Charles gepresst und schlief bereits.

Rodney konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Vor dem Zwischenfall mit Frost hatte keiner von ihnen viel Schlaf bekommen. Zudem war der Ausflug ins Nichts besonders für Erik sehr kräftezehrend gewesen.

„Soll ich ihn wecken?“ Charles sah John fragend an.

„Nein, lassen Sie ihn schlafen“, erwiderte John prompt. „Den Rest der Nacht halten wir hier auch noch aus.“

„Klar.“ Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Außerdem ist es mir lieber, wenn sich Erik ausgeruht an meinem Schiff zu schaffen macht“, ergänzte John und stand auf.

Charles lächelte leicht. „Natürlich.“ Seine Augen funkelten belustigt ohne dass Rodney sich erklären konnte, weshalb. Egal, er war zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Erschöpft aber zufrieden kroch Rodney unter seinen Schlafsack. Die Brücke glich jetzt nicht mehr einem überdimensionalen Kühlschrank, sie hatten ausreichend Energie und nach dem Aufwachen hätten sie Routous 3 erreicht. Ihren hoffentlich sicheren Hafen.

Aus Teylas und Ronons Ecke kam leises Kichern und Flüstern. Charles summte gedankenverloren vor sich hin, während er seine Decke zurechtzupfte, sorgsam darauf bedacht, Erik nicht zu wecken.

Eine Isomatte klatschte direkt neben Rodney auf den Boden und ließ ihn aufschrecken.

„Sheppard! Willst du mich zu Tode -“

Sheppard deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter in Richtung seines gestrigen Schlafplatzes. „Da drüben ziehts.“ Es klang betont beiläufig.

„Hm.“ Rodney lächelte schief. „Hier nicht“. Er machte etwas Platz.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ John erwiderte das Lächeln und rollte seine Matte neben Rodney aus. „Ich hole nur meine Decke.“

Rodney nickte. Er hörte John noch leise mit Ronon reden. Gähnend versuchte er, die bequemste Schlafposition auf der Matte zu finden. Er wollte wenigstens so lange wach bleiben, bis John neben ihm lag, wollte diese Nähe genießen – zum letzten Mal, vermutlich.

Nur für einen Moment schloss er die brennenden Augen.

„Rodney, mein Junge! Du bist wirklich an Bord _dieses_ Schiffes?“ Die viel zu laute Stimme mit dem schottischen Akzent ließ Rodney hochschrecken. Er setze sich auf und sah direkt in das vertraute Gesicht Carsons, der ihn in Überlebensgröße vom Panoramaschirm aus anstarrte.


	13. Chapter 13

Routous 3 war, selbst für eine Arbeiterkolonie in den Außenbezirken, ungewöhnlich schäbig. Vielleicht sogar die schäbigste Ansiedlung, die Rodney je gesehen hatte. Heruntergekommene Gebäude, denen man ansah, dass sie aus billigsten Materialien gebaut waren, schnell errichtet inmitten einer unwirtlichen Fels- und Geröllwüste. Arbeiterquartiere ohne Komfort, sicherlich eiskalt in den langen Nächten andererseits glühend heiß an den Tagen. Vermutlich gab es nur Schlafsäle, keine Einzelquartiere und – der Gipfel des Horrors – einen einzigen Gemeinschaftswaschraum für alle.

Rodney schüttelte sich unwillkürlich.

Das Verwaltungsgebäude, in das ein säuerlich dreinblickender junger Mann – der Assistent des Obersten Magistrats - sie geführt hatte, war dagegen beinahe schon luxuriös ausgestattet. Allerdings hatte es auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Die fleckigen Teppiche waren abgewetzt, an den Wänden deuteten rechteckige helle Stellen darauf hin, dass dort einmal Bilder gehangen hatten, die abgenommen, aber nie ersetzt worden waren. Alles machte einen staubigen, muffigen und seltsam leergeräumten Eindruck.

„Die Transportkosten für das Ding müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben“, bemerkte Sheppard leise. Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf den massigen, mit Schnitzereien verzierten Schreibtisch, der die gegenüberliegende Seite des langen Raums beherrschte, in dem sie jetzt auf den Obersten Magistraten warteten. Mister Sauertopf stand neben der Tür, beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen mit Argusaugen.

„Der Tisch ist aus echtem lamuranischem Mylos-Holz“, warf Teyla ein. „Diese wunderschöne Maserung ist unverkennbar.“

„Das Ding ist mehr wert als die Atlantis“, fügte Ronon mit einem Grinsen in Rodneys Richtung hinzu. „Sogar wenn mal alles an Bord funktioniert.“

„Oh, haha!“ Rodney rollte die Augen. Sheppard warf Ronon einen gespielt-irritierten 'Wie redest du von meinem Baby!'-Blick zu.

„Das dürfte aber auch der einzige Gegenstand von Wert hier sein“, stellte Erik fest, während er sich in dem ansonsten kahlen Raum umsah.

„Ja, leider.“ Charles lehnte sich schwer gegen Erik. „Ich hätte jetzt nichts gegen einen bequemen Sessel einzuwenden.“

Im gleichen Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür. Ein eingefallen wirkender Mann mit auffallend silbrig weißem Haar, aber einem überraschend jugendlichen Gesicht, betrat den Raum. Er bewegte sich wie ein gebrechlicher alter Mann.

„Magistrat Dagin“, begrüßte der Sauertopf ihn mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und rückte ihm beflissen den einfachen Holzstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch-Monster zurecht.

Rodney warf John einen nervösen Blick zu, als der Magistrat, anstatt ihre Anwesenheit irgendwie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, nur blicklos vor sich hinstarrte. Er wirkte generell so, als wolle er jetzt erst einmal ein Nickerchen machen. Sollte er ihnen nicht wie abgesprochen ihre Zugangspässe aushändigen? Damit sie – endlich – duschen und einen Imbiss in der Verwaltungskantine nehmen konnten, in der es hoffentlich außer Pampf noch etwas anderes gab.

So jedenfalls hatte es Ihnen der Sauertopf umständlich über Funk erläutert, ehe er ihnen die Landeerlaubnis erteilt hatte. Außerdem, wo steckte Carson eigentlich? Er wollte sie doch hier treffen, um seine Bürgschaft für ihren Aufenthalt zu bestätigen.

„Sollte dein Freund Carson nicht auch hier auftauchen?“, wisperte John ihm zu.

Als hätte er nur auf sein Stichwort gewartet, betrat Carson mit langen Schritten und wehendem weißen Kittel den Raum. „Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Magistrat Dagin, ich musste mich noch um einen Patienten kümmern.“

Dagin reagierte darauf lediglich mit einem schwachen Nicken.

Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Was war nur mit dem Mann los?

„Timos“, begrüßte Carson den Sauertopf knapp, bevor er Rodney zulächelte. „Eine Sekunde, ich erledige nur eben die Formalitäten.“ Er händigte Timos ein Pad aus und begann einen gedämpften Wortwechsel mit ihm.

„Dieser Dagin ist süchtig“, bemerkte Ronon plötzlich dicht hinter Rodney. „Sternensilber.“

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch“, stimmte Teyla zu.

„Die Symptome passen“, bestätigte Erik.

„Sternensilber? Dieses synthetische Zeug, für das manche Leute sogar ihre eigene Großmutter verkaufen würden?“, fragte Rodney ungläubig. Er hatte von dieser Droge gehört, war aber noch nie einem Süchtigen begegnet.

„Oder das gesamte Inventar“, ergänzte Sheppard. „Kein Wunder, dass hier alles leer ist.“

„In Ordnung“, sagte Timos zur selben Zeit. Er legte das Pad vor den Magistraten auf den Schreibtisch. „Ihre Bestätigung, bitte, Magistrat Dagin.“

Mit sichtlicher Kraftanstrengung hob Dagin die Hand um seinen Daumen auf den Scanner des Pads zu pressen.

„Hier.“ Mit spitzen Fingern hielt Timos Carson eine Reihe etwa handtellergroße Karten hin. „Die Zugangspässe für Ihre Schützlinge. Sie tragen die volle Verantwortung dafür, dass sie sich an die Regeln halten.“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Carson kühl.

Mit viel Aufhebens half Timos dem Magistraten beim Aufstehen. Himmel, der Mann machte sich offenbar wirklich größte Hoffnungen auf Dagins Posten, sobald das Sternensilber dessen Hirn völlig zerfressen haben würde. Möglicherweise hatte er Dagin sogar mit der Droge bekannt gemacht, gerade weil er auf dessen Stellung spekulierte. Man war hier sicher nicht zimperlich, wenn es darum ging, Störendes aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Ohne ihre kleine Gruppe eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließen die beiden Männer den Raum.

„Was für ein höflicher Mensch.“ Der Sarkasmus in Johns Stimme zeigte deutlich, dass er wohl ähnliche Gedankengänge hegte.

„Rodney!“ Ohne weitere Umschweife kam Carson auf ihn zu, schüttelte ihm die Hand und zog ihn dann schließlich völlig überraschend in eine rasche Umarmung. Er strahlte. „Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen.“

„Ja. Ja, ebenfalls.“ Carsons Begeisterung war aufrichtig. Natürlich, er ahnte ja nicht, dass er sich gerade für eine Schiffsladung voller Krimineller verbürgt hatte. Rodney räusperte sich. Irgendwie würde er ihm auch das noch beibringen müssen. Später. „Ich meine, es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen. Wirklich. Gerade jetzt. Auch wenn es nicht die besten … ähm … Umstände sind, derzeit.“

Carson klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, was du meinst.“ Dicht an seinem Ohr flüsterte er: „Wenn wir etwas mehr Zeit haben, musst du mir erzählen, was du angestellt hast, um in der halben Galaxie wegen Beihilfe zum Mord gesucht zu werden.“

„Oh!“ Rodney riss alarmiert die Augen auf. Schlechte Nachrichten verbreiteten sich in dieser Galaxie offensichtlich mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit. „Du hast davon gehört und trotzdem hast du dich für uns verbürgt? Was sagt der Magistrat dazu? Immerhin lässt er einen Haufen gesuchter Krimineller auf …“

Sheppard räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Ich meine“, beeilte Rodney sich zu sagen, „natürlich werden wir gesucht, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir schuldig sind, denn diese ganze Anklage ist ein furchtbares Missverständnis und ich kann es erklären und …“

„Rodney“, unterbrach Carson ihn mit fester Stimme. „Jede Geschichte hat zwei Seiten und ich werde mir erst deine anhören, bevor ich mir ein Urteil bilde. Außerdem würde ich niemanden dem Tod im All überlassen.“

„Ja, gut. Das ist gut.“ Rodney atmete erleichtert auf. Auf Carsons Gutherzigkeit war eben Verlass. Himmel, es war wirklich schön, ihn wiederzusehen. Carson war schmaler, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. An den Schläfen begann sich das erste Grau zu zeigen, aber er war auf eine Weise energiegeladen, die Rodney von ihm nicht kannte. Er wirkte glücklich.

„Danke, Dr. Beckett, wir wissen Ihren Einsatz für uns wirklich sehr zu schätzen“, ergriff Teyla das Wort und warf Rodney einen tadelnden Blick zu. Oh, natürlich. Er hatte sich noch gar nicht bei Carson bedankt.

„Sehr gerne“, erwiderte Carson herzlich. Er schüttelte Teyla die Hand. „Willkommen auf Routous 3, meine Liebe.“

„Ich … ähm ... ich bin natürlich auch dankbar. Sehr sogar“, beeilte sich Rodney hinzuzufügen. „Ich hatte nur vergessen, es zu erwähnen.“

„Ich dachte es mir schon Rodney.“ Carson schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Gut zu wissen, dass sich manches nie ändert.“

„Danke, Dr. Beckett. Im Namen meiner _ganzen_ Crew“. John schenkte Rodney ein schiefes, dann Carson sein bestes ‚Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht’-Lächeln, das ihn immer, auch jetzt, mit Bartstoppeln und dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, jungenhaft wirken ließ. Auf eine Weise unbeschwert, die er eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr war.

„Nichts zu dank ...“ Carson stutzte. Alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Einen Augenblick lang starrte er John an, als sehe er einen Geist, dann riss er sich sichtlich zusammen und ergriff die dargebotene Hand. „Herzlich willkommen“, sagte er rau.

John runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Ist …?“

„Oh mein Gott!“ Charles schwankte. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen presste er die Fingerspitzen gegen seine Schläfe.

„Charles!“ Erik stützte ihn. „Was ist los?“

Carson eilte an seine Seite. „Haben Sie Schmerzen?“

Charles ließ die Hand sinken und sah Carson an. „Project Icemen“, stieß er hervor. „Das ist es! Das ist es!“

Johns Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, aber so bleich, wie das von Carson wenige Sekunden zuvor. „Das kann nicht sein“, wisperte er kaum hörbar. Er wirkte für einen Moment regelrecht verstört.

Was, bitte, ging hier überhaupt vor? 

„John, was …?“, begann Rodney, doch John ignorierte ihn. Er trat näher an Charles heran. „Was zum Teufel wissen Sie vom Icemen-Project?“, fragte er tonlos. Seine Stimme war kalt. So sprach Sheppard mit Leuten, die ernstlich Gefahr liefen, mit dem Jenseits Bekanntschaft zu machen.

Rodney fröstelte unwillkürlich.

Charles Blick irrte zu John, hielt ihm zwei, drei Herzschläge lang stand, eher wieder zurück zu Carson sah. Mit bebenden Fingern strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte er. „Ich wollte nicht … Es tut mir leid, vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe.“

Rodney schnaubte innerlich. Der sinnloseste Satz überhaupt. Als ob das möglich wäre. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht locker lassen würde, bevor er erfahren hatte, was es mit diesem Projekt auf sich hatte. Johns Reaktion schrie ja förmlich nach einer Erklärung.

Rodney wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit Teyla. Ronon zuckte nur die Achseln. Okay, die beiden hatten also auch keine Ahnung.

John fixierte Charles. „Was wissen Sie von den Icemen? Was hatten Sie damit zu tun, Xavier?“

Charles schüttelte leicht den Kopf, verzog dann sofort schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Nichts.“

Erik legte den Arm um ihn. Sein Blick zu John sagte unmissverständlich: 'Bis hierher und nicht weiter'.

Carson holte tief Luft. Leise sagte er: „Nein, nicht er, er hatte nichts damit zu tun. Und sicherlich weiß er auch nicht mehr über das Projekt, als das, was er gerade aus meinen Gedanken aufgeschnappt hat.“ Er sah John direkt an und schluckte hart. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, einen von Ihnen wiederzusehen. Denn …“ Er unterbrach sich.

John musterte Carson unbewegt. „ _Was_ hatten Sie mit den Icemen zu tun, Dr. Beckett?“ 

Carson hielt seinem Blick stand. „Ich habe sie geschaffen. Ich war der verantwortliche Genetiker.“

***

Johns Kiefermuskeln zeichneten sich unter der Haut ab, als er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Dann quittierte er Carsons Eröffnung - was auch immer er ihm gerade eröffnet hatte, denn es machte sich ja niemand die Mühe, ihn, Rodney, einzuweihen – mit einem knappen Nicken. „Dann habe ich eine Menge Fragen an Sie.“

Carson schluckte. „Das ist mir klar, Mr. Sheppard. Ich bin gerne bereit …“

„Bitte“, wisperte Charles in diesem Moment. Seine Hand schnellte vor, krallte sich in den Ärmel von Carsons weißem Kittel als sei er am Ertrinken. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn …“ Er verdrehte die Augen. Seine Knie gaben nach.

„Charles!“ Erik hielt ihn nur mühsam aufrecht, ließ ihn dann vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten und kniete sich neben ihn. Carson war sofort an seiner Seite, fühlte Charles’ Puls und strich ihm behutsam das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sorgfältig besah er sich das Implantat. „Das ist aber auch ein garstiges, kleines Ding“, murmelte er.

Charles’ Lider flatterten. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Himmel, er sah wirklich schlecht aus.

„Können Sie ihm helfen?“, fragte Erik gepresst und drückte Charles’ Hand.

Carson nickte grimmig. „Ich denke schon. Aber zuerst muss ich ihn gründlich untersuchen.“ Er richtete sich auf. „Er muss so schnell wie möglich auf mein Schiff. Dort habe ich die nötigen Geräte.“

Erik nickte. Vergeblich versuchte er, Charles aufzuhelfen.#

„Ich mach das schon“, sagte Ronon ruhig. Er hob Charles kurzerhand hoch, einen Arm in seinen Kniekehlen, einen unter seinen Schultern. „Zeigen Sie mir den Weg“, forderte er Carson auf.

„Einen Augenblick.“ Carson drückte Rodney hastig drei der Zugangskarten in die Hand. „Hier, damit könnt ihr euch in den öffentlichen Räumen des Verwaltungskomplexes und im Hangar frei bewegen“, erklärte er rasch. „Draußen im Gang ist ein Informationsterminal. Dort erfahrt ihr, wo die Messe und die Duschräume sind.“ Er sah John an. „Ich stehe Ihnen später Rede und Antwort, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Aber jetzt …“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf zu Charles.

John nickte. „Helfen Sie ihm.“

Carson erwiderte das Nicken kurz, dann bedeutete er Ronon und Erik ihm zu folgen.

„Ich komme mit.“ Teyla ließ sich von Rodney eine der Karten geben. Sie schenkte ihm und John ein warmes Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher beim Essen.“

„So“, begann Rodney, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter Teyla geschlossen hatte. Es war natürlich kein günstiger Zeitpunkt, er war erschöpft, hungrig und sehnte sich nach einer Dusche. Dasselbe traf mit Sicherheit auf John zu, aber Rodney wollte Antworten. Was auch immer sich hinter diesem Icemen-Project verbarg – sicher fand er darin den Schlüssel zu dem, was mit John geschehen war.

„Das Icemen-Project? Was …?“

„McKay“, unterbrach John ihn müde und massierte sich mit den Fingern die Nasenwurzel. „Ich möchte duschen. Ich möchte etwas essen. Ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für eine Quiz-Runde über meine Vergangenheit.“

„Oh, fantastisch! Wann bist du denn in Stimmung?“ Rodney reckte das Kinn. „Am Sankt Nimmerleinstag, vielleicht, hm?“

„McKay!“, schnappte John.

„Okay, okay.“ Rodney hob die Hand. „Hör zu. „Es geht mir nicht um … es geht mir nicht darum, meine Neugierde zu befriedigen, ich will nur …“ Er unterbrach sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Nach Worten, die ausdrückten, was er fühlte, ohne John sofort in die Flucht zu schlagen. „Es geht darum, wie es dir geht und … und …“ Oh, verflucht, nicht annähernd das, was er sagen wollte.

Also, alles auf eine Karte. Er reckte innerlich die Schultern, hob den Kopf und sah John entschlossen in die Augen. „Es geht mir um dich.“

„Rodney“, murmelte John nur, während er sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht rieb. Dann blickte er Rodney direkt an. „Ich weiß das.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Spätestens seit dem Abend in der Bar auf Tulus 2 ist mir so einiges klar.“

Oh! _Oh!_ Rodney schluckte. „Ich … ähm … ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, dass ich betrunken war und daher nicht mein übliches geniales und glasklar denkendes Selbst.“

„Von einem Glas Ruus-Wein wirst nicht einmal du betrunken. Außerdem waren deine Absichten absolut glasklar.“ Johns Blick wurde weich. Er lächelte. _Dieses_ Lächeln, das Rodneys Herz Purzelbäume schlagen ließ und das ihn dazu bringen könnte, John ohne zu Zögern in lebensgefährliche Situationen zu folgen – um ihn da sicher wieder herauszuholen, selbstverständlich.

Johns Lächeln verschwand. Er blickte kurz zu Boden. „Und ich wünschte, dass ich sagen könnte, wie …“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wie verdammt glücklich ich darüber wäre, wenn nicht ...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und verstummte.

Glücklich? Rodney riss die Augen auf. Rodneys eindeutiges Interesse an ihm machte John _glücklich_? Nein, Konjunktiv, er wäre glücklich, wenn …

„Wenn das Icemen-Project nicht wäre?“, mutmaßte Rodney. „Und das, was es … was es mit dir angestellt hat? Was immer das auch ist.“

„So in etwa“, sagte John leise. Mit einem Schulterzucken machte er Anstalten zur Tür zu gehen. „Komm, wir sollten ...“

„Warte!“ Rodney griff nach Johns Oberarm. „Ich will dabei sein. Wenn du mit Carson sprichst, will ich dabei sein.“ 

„Nein!“, erwiderte John wie aus der Pistole geschossen und wich einen halben Schritt zurück. „Kommt nicht in Frage.“ Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Warum?“

„Weil ich mich nicht wieder mit einem ‚Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht’ abspeisen lassen will.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme erneut vor der Brust. „Ich will den Grund dafür verstehen, okay?“

John presste die Lippen zusammen. Ablehnend schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich werde dir …“

Rodney warf die Hände in die Höhe. _Sturheit, dein Name ist Sheppard._ „Oh, komm schon, John, sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du mir dann hinterher alles erzählst.“ Rodney schnaubte. „Ernsthaft, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.“

John sah an Rodney vorbei, fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo hinter ihm. Seine Kiefermuskeln mahlten. „Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich da einlässt.“

„Na, dann sag’ es mir doch“, schnappte Rodney. Oh, nicht die beste Reaktion. Schnippische Kommentare lieferten John eine Steilvorlage, das Gespräch einfach abzubrechen.

Überraschenderweise ergriff John die Gelegenheit nicht - was Rodney mehr als alles andere zeigte, auf welch ernstem Terrain er sich bewegte. 

„Das Icemen-Project, das Gespräch darüber mit Beckett … Es könnte gefährlich werde.“ Er sah Rodney geradewegs in die Augen und sagte nachdrücklich: „ _Ich_ könnte gefährlich werden, Rodney.“

Rodneys Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Da lag etwas Kaltes, Dunkles, das Potenzial für etwas _Zerstörerisches_ in Johns Tonfall, in seinen Augen. Er zwang sich, Johns Blick standzuhalten. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir“, behauptete er.

John blinzelte und sah weg. „Solltest du aber vielleicht“, murmelte er.

„Nein“, erklärte Rodney fest. Er atmete tief durch. „Ich will dabei sein.“ leiser fügte er hinzu: „Bitte, John.“

John schluckte hörbar, sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Rodney. Er öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn wieder zu und starrte Rodney an.

„Jetzt essen wir. Alles andere später“, sagte er schließlich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er Rodney stehen und ging zur Tür.

„Was?“, rief Rodney entgeistert. Das war doch nicht zu fassen! _Später_. Verdammt, er wollte _jetzt_ eine Antwort. „Hey, Sheppard, warte wenigstens auf mich!“ Schnell folgte er John, der bereits im Gang verschwunden war.


	14. Chapter 14

Mit seligem Seufzen schob Rodney eine weitere Gabel voll Hackbraten in den Mund. Das Essen hier war zwar deutlich schlechter als Rodney es von den Raumhäfen und anderen Arbeiterkolonien gewohnt war, aber wenigstens war es warm. Zudem erinnerte es nicht im Entferntesten an Pampf. Schon allein deswegen verdiente es das Prädikat ‚ausgezeichnet’.

„Du solltest wirklich was hiervon probieren“, sagte Rodney zwischen zwei Bissen über den Tisch hinweg zu John. Sie waren alleine in dem Raum, der offensichtlich als Kantine für die Verwaltungsangestellten und das Personal der Frachtschiffe diente. Kein Wunder, nach Rodneys innerer Uhr war es gerade später Vormittag, hier auf Rotous3 hingegen schon weit nach Mitternacht.

John zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm sich ein paar Nüsse von seinem Tablett. Sein Steak hatte er nach zweimaligem Probieren stehen lassen. Okay, das Ding sah eher nach alter Schuhsohle als nach Fleisch aus, aber dafür, dass John gerade eben noch unbedingt so schnell wie möglich hatte essen wollen, zeigte er auffallend wenig Interesse an dem, was sonst noch angeboten wurde. Rodney verbiss sich einen entsprechenden, spitzen Kommentar. 

Die Tür öffnete sich. Teyla und Ronon traten ein, bedienten sich ebenfalls aus den Warmhaltefächern und setzten sich dann zu ihnen.

„Charles geht es besser“, berichtete Teyla während sie ihr Einwegbesteck aus der Plastikfolie schälte. „Aber Carson möchte ihn vorläufig an Bord seines Schiffes behalten.“ Sie schüttelte fasziniert den Kopf. „Es ist kaum zu glauben. Er hat dort eine komplett eingerichtete Krankenstation mit modernsten Geräten.“

„Kann Dr. Beckett ihn von dem Ding befreien?“, fragte John. Der erste Satz aus seinem Mund, der aus mehr als drei Worten bestand, seit er Rodney hatte stehen lassen, um in die Kantine zu flüchten. Als wenn's nicht weiß Gott genug zu besprechen gäbe. Die Icemen-Sache, natürlich. Oder wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn Charles erst mal wieder okay war. Sie konnten schließlich nicht ewig hier bleiben.

Ronon zuckte die Achseln. „Scheint so.“ Er öffnete eine Flasche mit Wasser. „Er hat ihm was gegen die Schmerzen gegeben und untersucht ihn gerade.“

„Okay, habt ihr sonst noch etwas erfahren?“, fragte John und lehnte sich zurück.

„Dr. Beckett hat uns informiert, dass die Zugangskarten für vier Tage gelten“, erklärte Teyla. „Sie sind eine Art Notaufenthaltserlaubnis, die er für Patienten und ihre Angehörigen ausgehandelt hat. Er konnte Dagin davon überzeugen sie für uns auszustellen. Aber wenn diese Frist verstrichen ist, müssen wir für jeden Tag hier bezahlen oder gehen.“ Sie seufzte. „Das ist endgültig.“

Vier Tage nur! Verdammt! Das war knapp.

Carson war zwar der beste Arzt, den er kannte, aber ob vier Tage ausreichten um Charles zu heilen?

Wenn nicht, würden sie womöglich ohne Charles starten müssen. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut! Charles hatte einen Deal mit ihm! 

„Lass mich raten: Selbst wenn wir die Atlantis verkaufen würden, würde es nicht für einen Tag Aufenthaltsgebühr reichen“, schnaubte er.

„Genau.“ Ronon grinste. „Man hat hier nichts gegen gesuchte Verbrecher. Sie müssen nur genug Geld mitbringen.“

John quittiere diese Information nur mit einem knappen Nicken. Natürlich, er schien kein Problem damit zu haben, in vier Tagen zu starten und Charles mitsamt Erik hier planmäßig zurückzulassen.

„Geld, das wir nicht haben“, murmelte Rodney.

Aber wenn sie nicht lange genug bleiben konnten bis Charles in Ordnung war, würde er womöglich nie rauskriegen, welches Problem in Johns Kopf saß. Geschweige denn, wie es sich lösen ließ.  
Denn egal was er von Carson über Johns Vergangenheit erfuhr – sollte John tatsächlich zulassen, _dass_ er etwas erfuhr - es löste nicht seine eigenen Schwierigkeiten.

Er stach mit Vehemenz in seinen Hackbraten.

Dafür brauchte er Charles. Entweder sie fanden einen Weg zu bleiben - oder Charles musste wieder mit an Bord, vorzugsweise gesund!

Rodney kaute nachdrücklich.

Außerdem, irgendwie hatte er sich an den Mann - gewöhnt. Und an Erik.

Und sein kleiner Deal war ja nicht das einzige Problem. Da war noch die Mordanklage.

Verflixt, sie brauchten Geld. Sehr viel Geld. Oder ein Wunder.

„Es gibt hier eine Werft“, warf Ronon ein. „Vielleicht kaufen die uns den Schrott von Charles' und Eriks Gleiter ab.“

Rodney blickte auf. „Hm, zumindest für die Teile mit hohem Trilanium-Anteil müssten wir etwas bekommen.“ Die Idee war gar nicht so übel. „Für die Aufenthaltsgebühr reicht es sicher nicht, aber zumindest können wir den Energiespeicher neu laden und ein paar Vorräte kaufen.“ Er sah John fragend an. „Aber wie geht's dann weiter?“

John massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. Er schwieg.

Natürlich gab es eine Lösung dafür – okay, eine Lösung, die _eventuell_ funktionierte - aber sie würde John genauso wenig schmecken wie sein zähes Steak. Immerhin würde dadurch Charles an Bord bleiben und ihr kleiner Deal gerettet werden.

„Ich meine“, bohrte Rodney nach, „gleichgültig wie lange wir hier bleiben, sobald wir starten, haben wir nach wie vor das Problem mit der Mordanklage. Wir können deswegen nirgendwo hin. Es sei denn …“

„Ja, ich weiß, McKay.“ John rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Charles‘ Fähigkeiten.“

„Er hat uns seine Hilfe angeboten“, warf Teyla ein.

„Ihr seid also dafür, ihn und Erik weiter mitzunehmen und uns auf seine Gedankenspielereien zu verlassen, ja?“, fragte John in die Runde - und, wie erwartet, klang er alles andere als begeistert.

Teyla nickte. Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieht so aus, als wäre das unsere beste Möglichkeit.“

„Unsere einzige, um genauer zu sein“, bestätigte Rodney mit mehr Überzeugung als er fühlte. Vermutlich würde es nicht klappen, aber so hatten sie wenigstens eine Chance, aus der ganzen Sache wieder herauszukommen. Sie _mussten_ Charles einfach mitnehmen. 

John presste die Lippen zusammen, schwieg und schob die Nüsse auf seinem Teller hin und her, als würde er dafür bezahlt.

Ronon wechselte einen Blick mit Teyla. Rodney rollte innerlich die Augen. Dann widmete sich wieder seinem Hackbraten.

„Ach übrigens, Dr. Beckett wird gleich herkommen“, bemerkte Teyla einen Augenblick später zu John. „Er hat mich gebeten, dir das auszurichten, damit du nach dem Essen hier auf ihn wartest.“

John lächelte schmal. „Das werde ich. Danke, Teyla.“ Er trank einen Schluck Wasser und wich Rodneys forschendem Blick aus.

Sei’s drum. Wenn Carson gleich hier auftauchte, würde er einfach sitzen bleiben. Er war schließlich noch nicht fertig mit dem Essen. Wann hatte er denn schon mal Gelegenheit, sich auch noch ein Dessert auszusuchen? Das konnte ihm ja wohl kaum jemand übel nehmen. Er stand auf, um die Süßwarenauslage eingehend zu inspizieren.

Gerade als er sich für ein Stück halb vertrockneten Kuchen entschieden hatte, betrat Carson den Raum und kam direkt an ihren Tisch. „Ich habe gute Nachrichten. Ich werde Mr. Xaviers Implantat vollständig und ohne größere Komplikationen entfernen können. Gleich morgen früh operiere ich ihn.“

John runzelte die Stirn.

Carson hob die Hand. „Mr. Xavier hat mir natürlich ausdrücklich gestattet, Sie alle darüber zu informieren. Ich nehme meine Schweigepflicht sehr ernst.“

John entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Danke sehr, Dr. Beckett“, Teyla wirkte erfreut. „Das sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten.“ Sie stand auf. „Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Die letzten Stunden waren sehr anstrengend.“

Ronon schob seinen Stuhl zurück und nickte John zu. „Wir sehen uns dann später auf dem Schiff.“

Rodney stach demonstrativ mit der Gabel in sein Kuchenstück.

„Rodney.“ Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete Teyla ihm, ihr und Ronon zu folgen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, protestierte Rodney. 

Ronon warf einen Blick gen Himmel. „Nimm den Rest mit, McKay.“

Gerade als Ronon Anstalten machte, Rodney am Kragen von seinem Sitz und bestimmt auch aus dem Raum zu zerren – er kannte Ronons Hang zu körperlichen Übergriffen – stoppte John ihn betont lässig: „Schon okay. Ich werf’ ihn nachher selbst raus.“

„Viel Glück dabei, Sheppard“, grinste Ronon dreckig und schlang einen Arm um Teylas Schulter. Teyla schenkte ihnen beiden ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Gemeinsam mit Ronon verließ sie den Raum.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, wandte John sich an Carson. „Wie sieht es aus, Beckett? Könnte unser Gespräch eine, sagen wir, riskante Wendung nehmen?“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Carson sichtlich verwirrt.

John hob die Augenbrauen, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und malträtierte erneut eine Nuss. „Nun, kann irgendetwas von dem, das wir gleich besprechen werden ein … konditioniertes gewalttätiges Verhalten meinerseits auslösen?“

Carsons Augen weiteten sich. „Oh! _Das_ meinen Sie. Ob so etwas wie ein … ein unterschwellig verankerter … ähm … „Enthüllungsschutz“ programmiert wurde?“

„Exakt.“

„Das ist mir nicht bekannt“, erwiderte Carson nachdenklich. „Hm, es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass so etwas geplant war, aber angesichts des Zeitdrucks, unter dem das Projekt auf die Beine gestellt wurde …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, was das angeht, besteht keine Gefahr.“ Er sah sich um. „Unabhängig davon – ich würde vorschlagen, wir setzen das Gespräch anderswo fort.“

John stand auf. Rodney ebenfalls. Er quittierte Johns Stirnrunzeln mit einem herausfordernden Starren.

„Ähm“, Carsons Blick pendelte zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Ich hole mir nur schnell einen Tee.“ Damit verschwand er in Richtung des Heißwasserkochers.

Gerade als Rodney den Mund aufmachen wollte, trat John einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wisperte: „Hast du deine Waffe dabei?“

„Was? Hier?“ Rodney riss die Augen auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine, hier gilt ein klares Waffenverbot für Besucher, das …“

John bückte sich, zog etwas aus seinem Stiefel und drückte es Rodney in die Hand.

Rasch schloss Rodney seine Finger um die kleine, schmale Ionenpistole „Bin ich etwas der Einzige von uns, der sich tatsächlich an Waffenverbote hält?“, zischte er.

„Mach schon, steck sie ein.“

Rodney ließ die Waffe im Hosenbund verschwinden. „Was soll ich …?“

„So, ich wäre dann soweit“, ließ sich Carson vernehmen. Er stand wartend an der Tür, einen dampfenden Becher in der Hand.

„Für alle Fälle“, flüsterte John. „Falls Beckett sich irrt.“

Das Metall der Waffe drückte unangenehm hart gegen Rodneys Bauch, als er Carson und John durch die Korridore folgte.

***

Carsons 'Sprechzimmer', das ihm hier auf Rotous3 zur Verfügung stand, war ein spartanisch eingerichteter Raum mit einem Tisch, vier Stühlen und einer schmalen Liege.

„Ich halte mich hier sehr selten auf, meist nur, wenn ich den Magistraten untersuche“, erklärte Carson entschuldigend. „Bitte.“ Er stellte seinen Tee auf dem Tisch ab und machte eine auffordernde Geste zu den Stühlen, während er selbst Platz nahm.

Rodney setzte sich. Er rückte die verfluchte Waffe zurecht. Erwartete John tatsächlich, dass er auf ihn _schießen_ würde?

„Also“, begann John, während er sich Carson gegenübersetzte und sich zu ihm vorbeugte, „Gibt es noch andere außer mir?“

„Was?“ Carson blinzelte. Er wirkte erschöpft. „Oh, Sie meinen ehemalige Icemen?“

„Ja.“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Carson schüttelte den Kopf. „Die meisten starben im Einsatz. So war es ja auch …“ Er zögerte.

„So war es geplant“, ergänzte John ruhig. „Keiner von uns hat damit gerechnet, das zu überleben.“

Carson nickte. „Und niemand war auf Rückkehrer vorbereitet. Als sich dann zwei von ihnen völlig überraschend auf dem Stützpunkt zurückmeldeten …“ Carson fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Sie waren in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Einer von ihnen starb kurz darauf. Er war schon sehr schwach. Der andere schien körperlich unversehrt, aber psychisch …“ Carson schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand wusste, was man mit ihm tun sollte. Deshalb habe ich seine Behandlung übernommen, obwohl das nicht mein Fachgebiet war.“ Er umspannte die Tasse mit den Fingern, als sei ihm kalt. „Die Mittel, die uns zur Verfügung standen, waren begrenzt. Das Einzige, das ich damals tun konnte, war das Wraith-Enzym auszuschleichen und die Schmerzen zu lindern. Als das Projekt dann eingestellt wurde, habe ich den Kontakt zu ihm verloren.“ Im fahlen Licht der Deckenlampe sah Carson plötzlich Jahre älter aus. 

_Wraith-Enzym? Eine Kamikaze-Mission?_ Die Fragen brannten Rodney auf der Zunge, aber er hielt den Mund. Je weniger er redete, desto größer waren seine Chancen nicht doch noch von John vor die Tür gesetzt zu werden.

„Eingestellt?“ John hob die Augenbrauen. „Fallen gelassen wie die sprichwörtliche heiße Kartoffel trifft's wohl eher.“ Er presste die Lippen zusammen. „Glauben Sie mir, Beckett, es ist ganz fantastisch, einen Einsatz knapp zu überleben, nach über einem Jahr endlich nach Hause zu kommen, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass man weder offiziell noch inoffiziell je auf diesem Einsatz war.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Carson nickte müde. „Der Befehl kam von ganz oben. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war alles vorbei. Nur sechs Monate nachdem die Icemen ihren Einsatzbefehl erhalten hatten, wurden die Labore versiegelt und die Akten mitsamt den gesammelten Daten konfisziert. Ich habe Antrag um Antrag gestellt, damit ich weiter nach Möglichkeiten forschen konnte, meinen Patienten zu behandeln. Es hieß schließlich nur, er benötige keine weitere Behandlung mehr. Ich weiß nicht, was aus ihm geworden ist.“ Er sah John an. „Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen? Wo waren Sie in der Zeit?“

John zögerte und musterte Carson, dann sagte er ausweichend: „Ich habe keine klare Erinnerung daran, wie und warum ich überhaupt von dem Hive abhauen konnte. Oder was in den Monaten danach geschehen ist.“

_Natürlich._ Rodney rollte innerlich die Augen. Carson hingegen schien diese offensichtliche Lüge zu schlucken.

John lächelte dünn. „Ich hatte weiß Gott nicht erwartet, eine Medaille für meine Rückkehr zu bekommen, aber von drei Jahren Knast als Willkommensgeschenk stand auch nichts in der Jobbeschreibung.“

„Drei Jahre?“ Carson riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Man hat Sie einfach so drei Jahre weggesperrt?“

„Nicht einfach so.“ John biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hatte tatsächlich eine Weile vor diesem Einsatz gegen einen ausdrücklichen Befehl verstoßen, um einen …“ Er senkte kurz den Blick. „Einen Freund zu suchen, der bei einem Erkundungsflug in der Nähe einer Wraith-Basis abgestürzt war.“

„Holland?“, entfuhr es Rodney. „Dein … ähm … Freund?“, schloss er lahm. Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. So viel zu 'Lieber strategisch den Mund halten.'

John sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann schien er sich zu besinnen, wann und wie Rodney davon erfahren hatte. „Ja, Holland“, bestätigte er knapp. „Er hat es nicht geschafft. Ich kam gerade noch so davon. Das Ganze hat mir eine Degradierung und einen Flecken in der Akte eingebracht. Das war’s. Ein paar Monate später wurden Freiwillige gesucht, für eine Spezialeinheit. So bin ich bei den Icemen gelandet.“ Er warf Carson einen Blick zu. „Was dann kam, wissen Sie ja.“

Carson nickte nur.

John lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich war ziemlich durch den Wind, als ich zurückgekommen bin. Dieses Enzym ist schon ein Teufelszeug, besonders wenn man’s nicht mehr hat …“ Er grinste rasch und freudlos. „Ich bin auf jeden losgegangen, der mich nur schief angeschaut hat. Tja, einer von denen war wohl irgendein General. Zehn Minuten später saß ich im Loch.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Daraus sind dann drei Jahre Knast und eine unehrenhafte Entlassung geworden.“

„Das kann doch unmöglich sein.“ Carson lehnte sich beunruhigt vor. „Sie haben kurz vor Ihrem Einsatz eine einzige Dosis Enzym erhalten. Wie konnten Sie Monate später noch unter den Entzugserscheinungen leiden?“  
John wirkte ertappt. „Da war …“ Er zögerte. „Ford. Er hat’s mir gegeben. Er wusste, wie man dran kommt.“

Aha, so viel zu 'keine klare Erinnerung'.

John fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Lange Geschichte.“

Und offensichtlich keine, die John jetzt erzählen wollte.

Er atmete tief durch. „Haben Sie vielleicht noch mal etwas von ihm gehört? Aiden Ford?“

„Mir wurden die Namen der Probanden nicht genannt.“ Carson schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Dass S34 ‚John Sheppard’ heißt, habe ich auch heute erst erfahren.“

John nickte. „Ford wollte nicht zurück. Das Enzym, es … hatte ihn verändert. Mehr als die anderen. Mehr als mich. Auch äußerlich.“

Rodney hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Was ist dieses Enzym? Und was, bitte, hattest du auf einem Hive verloren?“

John warf Carson einen auffordernden Blick zu und sagte müde: „Also, legen Sie los. Erzählen Sie die Geschichte von Anfang an.“


	15. Chapter 15

Carson trank einen Schluck Tee und begann. „Als der Krieg gegen die Wraith verloren schien, haben Wissenschaftler und das Militär einen verzweifelten Plan entwickelt: Die Wraith dort zu treffen, wo es am effizientesten, aber auch am gefährlichsten ist. Auf ihren eigenen Schiffen, bei ihren Königinnen.“

„Oh!“ Rodney setzte sich unwillkürlich etwas aufrechter hin. „Das Königinnensterben?

„Ja, genau“, bestätigte Carson. Sein Daumennagel kratzte zwanghaft am Henkel seiner Tasse, ein offensichtliches Zeichen seines Unbehagens, ehe er fortfuhr. „Man unterzog eine Reihe Freiwilliger einer medizinischen Behandlung, zugeschnitten auf ihren Auftrag. Dann gab man ihnen eine Dosis Wraith-Enzym. Letzteres machte sie nicht nur widerstandsfähiger und stärker, sondern sorgte vor allem dafür, dass sie von den Bio-Sensoren der Wraith-Schiffe nicht sofort als Eindringlinge erkannt wurden. So konnten sie in gekaperten Darts bis in die Hives gelangen. Ihr Befehl lautete, unter allen Umständen bis zur Königin vorzudringen, um dort anzugreifen.“  
„Angreifen?“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Bombe oder andere Waffen auf ein Hive zu schmuggeln hat nie funktioniert. Ich selbst habe weiß Gott lange genug daran gearbeitet, das zu versuchen. Alle uns bekannten Sprengstoffe wurden sofort von deren Sensoren identifiziert und …“

„Es war eine andere Art Bombe.“ John hob die Augenbrauen und tippte sich an seine Schläfe. „Hier drin.“

Rodneys Augen weiteten sich. Wenn es das war, was er vermutete, dass es war …

Carson sagte leise: „Jedem der Freiwilligen – der 'Icemen', wie die Einheit dann genannt wurde – pflanzte man ein gut getarntes Stück bionischen Computercodes ins Gehirn, der bei mentalem Kontakt übertragen wurde. Die Königin ...“

„Natürlich!“ Rodney schnippte mit den Fingern. „Das ist es! Malware! Großer Gott, das ist genial. Ich meine, wir hatten nach Wegen gesucht, die _Technologie_ der Wraith mit Malware zu infizieren – vergeblich. Aber auf diese Weise bei den Königinnen anzusetzen ...“

Rodney konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern. Über einen Zeitraum von mehreren Wochen trudelten täglich Meldungen über außer Kontrolle geratene Hives ein, die sich gegenseitig angriffen, führerlos durchs All trieben oder in zwei besonders spektakulären Fällen Kurs auf eine Sonne genommen hatten.

„Die _biologische_ Verbindung zwischen Königin und Schiff zu benutzen ...“ Er grinste. „Man braucht nur ein selbst replizierendes Virus, das nach dem Zufallsprinzip Systeme attackiert und verändert.“ Die Idee war so bestechend einfach wie brillant. „Jedes Hive bekam andere Probleme. Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht bemerkt haben, dass es sich um gezielte Angriffe handelte. Einmal durch die Königin auf das Hive übertragen und das war’s!“ Rodney strahlte, als hätte er den Plan selbst entworfen - und dann wich das Strahlen aufkeimender Bestürzung, als ihm die volle Tragweite bewusst wurde. „Allerdings - die Soldaten ... wenn das Virus zunächst von den Icemen auf die Königin übertragen werden muss ... wie ...“

Er starrte Carson an als hoffe er, sich zu irren.

„Ja, so in der Art hat es funktioniert“, bestätigte Carson düster. „Das 'Virus' war als harmlose Positionsangabe bewohnter Welten getarnt, so dass die Königin keinen Verdacht schöpfte, ehe sie sich nicht mit Sicherheit infiziert hatte. Das Ziel war letztendlich, von einer Königin lange genug mental verhört zu werden, bis der Code sicher und vollständig übertragen war.“ Er rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. „Es gab allerdings ein Problem. Mit jeder Information, die die Königin extrahierte -“

„Stieg natürlich die Gefahr, dass sie auch herauslas, dass sie gerade in eine Falle tappte“, fiel Rodney ihm ins Wort. „Wie wurde das verhindert?“ Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm die Antwort nicht besonders gefallen würde. Er warf John einen raschen Blick zu.

Sheppard lehnte sich interessiert vor. Oh, offensichtlich war dieser Teil der Erklärung auch für ihn neu.

„Gar nicht.“ Carson lächelte traurig. „Wir wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Königin auf die Information über den eigentlichen Auftrag stoßen würde, und nutzten diesen Umstand zugunsten des Einsatzes. Wir drehten den Spieß um und _wollten_ , dass sie das Wissen der Männer über deren Auftrag fand. Zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt.“

Huh? Malware und technische Rafinesse, um nicht zu sagen technische Hinterlist, damit konnte Rodney etwas anfangen, aber die strategische Überlegung dahinter erschloss sich ihm nicht sofort. Johns Augen verengten sich spekulativ.

„Wir fütterten die Männer mit einer leicht verfälschten Version der Wahrheit“, fuhr Carson fort. „Wir sagten Ihnen, dass die Königin sich selbst durch das Eindringen in ihren Verstand infizieren und ihre symbiotische Fähigkeit mit dem Schiff zu kommunizieren, verlieren würde. “

„Und?“ Rodney machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Ich verstehe nicht genug von Wraith-Psychologie um den Effekt -“

„Verflucht, natürlich“, fiel John ihm ins Wort. Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Nur so konnte es funktionieren.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Der Effekt war, dass sich die Königin umgehend in eine der Waben begab um Kontakt mit dem Hive herzustellen und sich von der vermeintlichen Infektion zu regenerieren - natürlich erst, nachdem sie mit ihrem Gefangenen fertig war.“

Rodney spürte, wie er blass wurde.

„Mr. Sheppard hat recht. Genau so trug die Königin das Virus letztendlich ans Ziel, durch die Kontaktaufnahme mit ihrem eigenen Hive, durch den Versuch, sich mit dessen Hilfe von der vermeintlichen Infektion zu erholen. Und damit besiegelte sie das Schicksal des Schiffs, ohne es zu bemerken.“

Rodneys Verstand blieb an einer letzten Frage hängen. Er öffnete den Mund, aber Carson war schneller.

„Allerdings, und das war die Schwierigkeit, durfte sie die Information zum Zweck des Auftrags natürlich erst finden, _nachdem_ sie sich den Virus bereits eingefangen hatte. Es war für das Gelingen der Mission daher von fundamentaler Wichtigkeit, dass der Träger des Codes genau an diesem Punkt lange genug Widerstand leisten konnte. Er musste den … Extraktionsprozess lange genug durchstehen, bis der Schadcode übertragen war.“ Carson fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Die Männer gingen natürlich davon aus, dass sie den Zweck ihres Auftrags nicht verraten durften. Wir sagten Ihnen, die Behandlung würde sie dazu befähigen, sie würden in der Lage sein, diese Information zu verstecken, wenn sie nur den Willen hatten.“ Carsons Stimme klang erstickt. „Sie müssen darum gekämpft haben bis zum Schluss. Aber wir wussten, sie hatten keine echte Chance, sie mussten es nur bis zum Ende durchstehen und es durften keine Fehler passieren.“ Er suchte Johns Blick. „Es tut mir wirklich …“

John machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Es war die einzige Chance die grünhäutigen Bastarde aufzuhalten, Beckett.“ 

Carson schwieg und sammelte sich einen Moment.

„Das Enzym hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Schmerzen erträglich sind. Eine von mir entwickelte Therapie hat die Emotionen der Icemen praktisch lahmgelegt. Angst, Überlebenswille, Fluchtimpuls – das alles wurde unterdrückt, nur die Mission zählt. Sie mussten einfach lange genug durch- und stillhalten, um die 'Bombe' sicher abzuliefern. Danach …“ Carson sah zu Boden.

„Großer Gott“, murmelte Rodney. Carson musste es nicht aussprechen, es war klar, wie diese Icemen den Tod gefunden hatten. Als Wraithfutter. Man hatte diese Leute auf eine Mission ohne Überlebenschance geschickt und war gnädig - oder vielmehr skrupellos - genug gewesen, sie zuvor von jeglicher Emotion abzuschneiden, die den Auftrag gefährdet hätte. Maximale Erfolgschance bei null Überlebensaussicht.

Aber warum hatte es dann John nicht erwischt? Gott sei Dank hatte es ihn nicht erwischt! War doch etwas dran an der Theorie, dass die Wraith nicht jeden Menschen zum Fressen gern hatten?

Carsons Erklärung passte jedenfalls zu Charles’ Beobachtungen. Wie hatte er es ausgedrückt? _John hat diese Gefühle, aber er kann sie nicht erreichen, er spürt sie nicht. Er sieht sie von Ferne, aber sie sind in einem Teil von ihm eingeschlossen, auf den er keinen Zugriff hat._ „Ich nehme an, nicht nur Emotionen wie Angst wurden unterdrückt, sondern auch … andere?“ Er warf John einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Aber anscheinend hatte der keine Probleme damit, dass Rodney die entscheidenden Fragen stellte.

Carson rieb sich die Stirn. „Natürlich. Praktisch alle. Es wurde nicht nur die Botenstoffverbindung zur Amygdala weitgehend lahmgelegt, sondern auch die Produktion anderer Botenstoffe, wie beispielsweise Oxytocin, praktisch eingestellt. Ziel der Behandlung war der emotionslose Attentäter, dem bei der Ausführung keinerlei persönliche Empfindungen oder Bindungen im Weg stehen. Zusammen mit der mentalen 'Bombe' und dem gesteigerten Durchhaltevermögen durch das Wraith-Enzym waren sie so für das Militär die ideale Waffe.“

Er hob resigniert die Schultern. „Für die langfristigen Auswirkungen hat sich niemand interessiert. Wichtig war, dass die Männer für die Dauer der Mission so …“, er zögerte kurz, „so funktionierten, wie es nötig war, damit sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen konnten. Ich denke, es wäre für einen überlebenden Iceman problematisch im Alltag, ähm …“ Er warf John einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich meine …“

„Ich weiß was Sie meinen“, bemerkte John sehr ruhig.

„Darauf hast du dich eingelassen?“, platzte Rodney heraus und sah John anklagend an. „Das ist doch nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, oder?“

„Wir hatten keine andere Wahl“, erwiderte John fest. „Das, oder die Milchstraße komplett den Wraith überlassen. Cimmeria war zerstört, zwei Milliarden Menschen tot. Abydos fast bis zur Entvölkerung ausgedünnt. Das Doranda-System – leer. Die Wraith waren nicht zu stoppen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem, wie gesagt, hat niemand von uns wirklich damit gerechnet, den Einsatz zu überleben.“ Nach einem Moment wich er Rodneys Blick aus.

„Da hat Mr. Sheppard leider recht“, bestätigte Carson. „Alle Ressourcen sind in die Erschaffung der Icemen geflossen. Es war nicht geplant, Überlebende zu therapieren.“

John trank einen Schluck Wasser, drehte den Verschluss der Flasche zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und fragte beiläufig: „Gäbe es denn eine Möglichkeit, das alles wieder rückgängig zu machen? Die Auswirkungen dieser Therapie?“ Er hielt den Blick auf seine Wasserflasche gerichtet, als erfordere das Aufschrauben des Verschlusses seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, als wäre es jetzt das Wichtigste überhaupt.

Carson seufzte. “Ich will Ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Ich habe privat, mit meinen begrenzten Mitteln, nach einer solchen Möglichkeit geforscht, weil ich gehofft habe, den einen oder anderen von Ihnen wiederzutreffen und etwas wiedergutmachen zu können, das …“ Er unterbrach sich. „Kurz gesagt, es könnte möglich sein, aber das Risiko ist sehr hoch.“

John reagierte nicht mal, als ihm der Verschluss aus den Fingern glitt und etwas Wasser über seine Hand schwappte. Achtlos stellte er die Flasche beiseite und wischte sich den Handrücken an seinem T-Shirt ab. „Erzählen Sie mir mehr“, forderte er und fixierte Carson.

„Meine Forschungen sind so weit, dass ich eine Behandlungsmethode gefunden habe. Allerdings völlig unerprobt“, erläuterte Carson. „Es kann sein, dass alles umsonst ist und Ihr Zustand sich nicht ändert. Es kann sein, dass Sie danach völlig geheilt sind. Oder …“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Oder es kann sein, dass Ihr Körper mit einem kompletten Organversagen reagiert. Sie könnten sterben.“

„Fantastisch“, murmelte Rodney.

John nickte nur. „Wie stehen die Chancen, dass es klappt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Carson atmete tief durch. „Ich kann keine Prognose abgeben, tut mir leid. Auf dem Papier funktioniert es, aber in der Praxis …“

„Okay“, murmelte John leise. Seine Miene war undurchdringlich.

John musste verrückt sein, sich darauf einzulassen! Verflucht, John _war_ manchmal verrückt, aber hoffentlich nicht jetzt. Nicht auszudenken, wenn … Rodney schluckte.

Nein, er würde John nicht verlieren. Nicht wegen dieser geringen Chance, mehr haben zu können, als sie bereits hatten. Wenn alles, was John ihm jemals geben konnte, Freundschaft war, dann würde dies reichen müssen. Das Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, Johns warme Hand auf seiner Schulter, der Moment nach der Zerstörung der _Allina_ , als sie dem sicheren Tod ins Auge gesehen hatten – es wäre genug. Es musste einfach genug sein. Auf keinen Fall würde er …

„In Ordnung“, begann John sehr ruhig. „Wenn Sie wirklich dazu bereit sind, Beckett – ich bin es auch.“

„Was?“ Rodney fuhr hoch und hätte fast seinen Stuhl umgeworfen. „Hast du nicht zugehört Sheppard? Unerprobte Therapie? Komplettes Organversagen? Unsicherer …?“

„Ich habe zugehört“, unterbrach John ihn – immer noch mit dieser stoischen Ruhe, die angesichts des Voodoos, das Carson hier plante, absolut unpassend und gleichzeitig so typisch Sheppard war. Oder vielleicht auch nur typisch Iceman?

„Rodney, wenn es klappt, dann habe ich eine Chance, mich wieder …“ Er stockte und starrte Rodney an, als könnte er ihn durch bloßen Willen dazu bringen, zu verstehen. „Ich muss es versuchen.“

Rodney schluckte.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte auf einmal unglaublich müde. „Ich bin es einfach leid, so weiterzumachen, okay?“

Oh, verflucht, dagegen kam er nicht an. Rodney wusste, wann er verloren hatte.

Er setzte sich wieder.

„Wann können wir anfangen, Beckett?“, fragte John. „Wie lange dauert das Ganze?“

„Ich möchte Sie zuerst gründlich untersuchen. Das Verabreichen des Wirkstoffes ist dann eine Sache von Minuten. Sie werden danach ein, zwei Stunden schlafen. Wie Sie sich danach fühlen werden ... es wird sicher nicht einfach sein. Die zurückkehrenden Emotionen könnten überwältigend wirken, vielleicht werden Sie sich eine Weile aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten fühlen.“ Carson rieb sich die geröteten Augen. „Gleich morgen, nachdem ich Mr. Xavier operiert habe? Soweit ich weiß, haben Sie ja nur begrenzte Aufenthaltszeit. Ich kann meine anderen Termine verschieben und sage Ihnen Bescheid, wenn ich so weit bin.“

John nickte. „In Ordnung.“ Er stand auf und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter zur Tür. „Ich sehe mich hier noch etwas um.“ Er zögerte und sagte dann leise im Hinausgehen: „Danke, Beckett.“

Carson nickte nur.

„Warte, John, ich …“, begann Rodney und machte Anstalten John zu folgen.

„Lass ihn“, wisperte Carson und hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Arm zurück. Lauter sagte er: „So, Rodney, dann erzähl mal, was alles passiert ist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben …“

***

Rodney streckte die Beine aus, nippte an seinem inzwischen kalten Kaffee-Ersatz und ertappe sich dabei, wie er schon wieder auf die Uhr sah. Zwei Minuten seit dem letzten Mal. Vier Stunden, 24 Minuten, seit Carson ihn mit einem „Rodney, geh in die Kantine, ich lasse dich rufen, sobald er aufwacht“ aus Johns Behandlungszimmer verbannt hatte.

„Oder etwas schiefgelaufen ist“, murmelte Rodney.

Er rollte die Schultern, versuchte seine verspannten Nackenmuskeln etwas zu lockern und stand schließlich auf, um den Rest der Brühe in seinem Becher wegzuschütten, ehe er sich neuen holte. Das Zeug war zwar mit echtem Kaffee nicht zu vergleichen, aber immer noch besser, als das, was Ronon ihm auf der _Atlantis_ unterjubelte.

Der Datenkristall mit Johns Botschaft an Ronon und Teyla, den er in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, drückte unangenehm gegen seinen Oberschenkel, als er sich wieder setzte.

Wo steckten die beiden eigentlich? Es konnte doch unmöglich länger als drei Stunden dauern, mit dem Einkäufer der Werft einen vernünftigen Preis für das Trilanium auszuhandeln. Da sie Erik mitgenommen hatten, war der Transport von A nach B wohl auch kein größeres Problem. Also, was war los? Wenn wenigstens die Headsets funktionieren würden, aber …

Das sanfte Surren der sich öffnenden Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hey, McKay.“ Ronon setzte sich mich einem breiten Grinsen auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Auch Teyla wirkte sichtlich entspannter als noch vor ein paar Stunden.

Sie lächelte Rodney zu, während sie sich neben Ronon setzte. „Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten. Charles hat die Operation gut überstanden. Er braucht noch etwa einen Tag Ruhe, aber dann ist er wieder auf den Beinen, sagt Carson.“

„Das Trilanium ist verkauft und wir haben schon ein paar Vorräte besorgt“, ergänzte Ronon. „Und die Brücke wieder aufgeräumt.“

Das bedeutete, seine Sachen lagen jetzt vermutlich als ungeordneter Haufen in seiner Kabine. Egal.

„Erik hat das Schott geöffnet. Es sieht ganz gut aus“, fügte Teyla hinzu.

„Oh, gut“, Rodney zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wo ist Erik jetzt?“

„Bei Charles, natürlich.“ Teyla hob die Augenbrauen. „Rodney, was …?“

„Oh, sicher, natürlich. Bei Charles.“ Rodney lachte kurz auf. „Wo sonst?“ Klar, Erik durfte an Charles' Bettkante sitzen. Er hingegen musste kalten Kaffee in der Kantine süffeln, während John ...

Ronon runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los, McKay?“

„Nichts, alles bestens, alles okay.“

Teyla nickte, sichtlich nicht überzeugt. „Wo ist John eigentlich? Ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Wir müssen unbedingt mit ihm reden, wegen Charles. Unsere Aufenthaltsfrist läuft in zwei Tagen ab, dann müssen wir hier weg. Und ohne Charles …“ Sie hob vielsagend die Schultern. „Also, weißt du, wo John ist?“

Rodney nickte nur und nahm einen langen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Verflucht, John und seine elende Geheimniskrämerei. _Den Datenkristall gibst du Ronon und Teyla, damit sie Bescheid wissen. Falls … etwas schiefläuft. So richtig schief. Nur dann, okay, Rodney? Versprich es mir._

Offensichtlich hatte John Teyla und Ronon gegenüber nicht einmal angedeutet, dass heute eine Behandlung bei Carson auf dem Programm stand. Fantastisch! Er hätte ja nicht die volle Wahrheit sagen müssen. Aber nein, er überließ es wohl lieber Rodney, sich etwas aus den Fingern zu saugen.

Andererseits, John hätte jetzt bereits wieder wach sein sollen. War er aber nicht. Aber das galt noch nicht als 'so richtig schief', oder? Nein, natürlich nicht.

„McKay?“, fragte Ronon. Er musterte ihn über den Tisch hinweg.

„Er ist bei Carson. Wegen der manarischen Grippe“, platzte Rodney mit dem erst besten heraus, das ihm einfiel. „Die … ähm … Impfung dagegen, meine ich natürlich. Sein … sein Impfschutz war wohl abgelaufen und …“

„Kann nicht sein“, erwiderte Ronon. „Die nächsten Impfungen sind erst in acht Monaten fällig.“ Er wechselte einen langen Blick mit Teyla, beugte sich dann vor und fragte sehr ruhig: „Was läuft hier, McKay? Wo ist Sheppard?“

Rodney stellte die Tasse ab. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür. Eine von Carsons Assistentinnen, die er zeitweise beschäftigte, wenn er hier war – Mana? Maka? – stürzte in den Raum.  
„Dr. McKay?“ Sie wirkte abgehetzt. „Dr. Beckett möchte, dass Sie …“

Rodney sprang auf und hätte beinahe die Tasse umgestoßen.

„… sofort zu ihm kommen.“

Mit zwei Schritten war Rodney an der Tür. „Was ist passiert?“

Mana-Maka schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird Dr. Beckett Ihnen erklären.“

„Rodney?“, Teyla stand plötzlich neben ihm und packte ihn am Arm.

„Nicht jetzt, Teyla.“ Rodney ließ sie stehen und eilte den Gang entlang. Erst als er an dem Hangar ankam, in dem Carsons Schiff stand, merkte er, dass Teyla und Ronon ihm gefolgt waren. Natürlich.  
Eilig betraten sie Carsons Schiff.

„Rodney!“ Carson kam gerade aus der kleinen Kabine, die als Johns Behandlungszimmer diente.

„Was ist?“ Rodney schluckte. „Ist er … Ist er etwa …?“

„Nein, nein“, versicherte Carson rasch. „Komm mit.“ Er öffnete die Tür zu Johns Zimmer.

„Wir kommen ebenfalls mit“, sagte Teyla in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Rodney nickte nur. Gemeinsam folgten sie Carson in den Behandlungsraum.

John lag im Bett und schlief. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Keine wild blinkenden Monitore, kein durchdringendes Piepen, das auf eine Katastrophe hinwies. Rodney atmete erleichtert auf und spürte, wie sich sein Magen wieder entknotete.

Carson holte tief Luft. „Die guten Neuigkeiten sind, dass Mr. Sheppard auf die … ähm … Behandlung angesprochen hat.“

Teyla runzelte die Stirn, verbiss sich aber dankenswerterweise alle Fragen, die ihr sicher auf der Zunge lagen.

„Aber?“, fragte Rodney.

„Er wacht nicht auf.“ Carson schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Organisch ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Was soll das heißen? Ich meine …“ Rodney gestikulierte in Richtung des Beistelltisches, auf dem ein Arsenal an Fläschchen, Phiolen und Spritzen lag. „Du wirst doch sicher irgendwas haben, das du ihm geben kannst, damit er schneller zu sich kommt.“

Carson schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „So einfach ist das leider nicht, Rodney. Der Hirnscan zeigt einen ganz deutlichen Anstieg der Deltawellenaktivität, dazu kommen Thetawellenspitzen in bestimmten Bereichen des …“  
„Was ist mit John?“, fiel Ronon ihm ins Wort

„Er liegt im Koma“, erwiderte Carson bedrückt. „Und ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was die Ursache dafür ist oder wann er wieder aufwachen wird.“

Koma? Rodney schnappte nach Luft. „Aber er … er atmet doch. Ich meine, müsste er nicht künstlich beatmet werden, wenn …“

Carson schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Atmungsreflex funktioniert weiterhin, aber Mr. Sheppard ist nicht aufzuwecken und reagiert auch nicht auf starke äußere Stimuli. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären.“

„Wie bitte?“, wisperte Teyla. Sie fuhr zu Rodney herum. „Was ist hier los? Warum ist John überhaupt hier? Um welche Behandlung geht es?“

Rodney massierte sich die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Der Datenkristall war ein Bleigewicht in seiner Tasche. Nun, ‚Koma’ fiel mit Sicherheit in die Kategorie ‚schiefgelaufen’, selbst für Johns Begriffe. Selbst wenn man über das 'so richtig' noch diskutieren konnte. Und ihre Aufenthaltsfrist tickte.

Er griff in die Hosentasche. „Hier.“ Rodney holte den Datenkristall hervor und drückte ihn Teyla in die Hand. „Von John, für den Fall, dass … für alle Fälle.“

Teyla presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss ihre Finger um den Kristall.

„Sie können das Terminal in meiner Privatkabine benutzen“, bot Carson an. „Marla führt Sie dahin.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Teyla nur, trat an Johns Bett, drückte kurz seine schlaffe Hand, bevor sie Carsons Assistentin folgte.

Ronon warf Rodney einen Blick über die Schulter zu und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung John, bevor der den Raum verließ. „Du bleibst bei ihm?“

„Natürlich.“ Rodney nickte. Was denn sonst? Nochmal ließ er sich nicht in die Kantine verbannen.


	16. Chapter 16

_„Morgen Abend erwarte ich Sie in meinem Büro. Mit der Aufenthaltsgebühr. Es sei denn, Sie verlassen uns vorher. Vorzugsweise samt Ihrem kleinen medizinischen Problem.“_

Das mit näselnder Stimme vorgetragene Ultimatum klang Rodney noch im Ohr, als er Johns Zimmer zum x-ten Mal in den letzten zwanzig Stunden betrat. Er zog sich einen Stuhl an Johns Bett und setzte sich. Die Worte des Sauertopfs waren nicht misszuverstehen. Zahlen oder verschwinden. Egal wie bürokratisch der Kerl sich gab, Rodney hegte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass 'Verwaltungsprobleme' hier, wie überall in den Außenterritorien, auf ganz unbürokratische Weise gelöst wurden. Endgültig und mit Waffengewalt.

Müde massierte er seine Nasenwurzel, ehe er die Ellbogen auf die Knie stützte und Johns reglose Gestalt musterte.

„John?“

Keine Reaktion. Wie erwartet. Wie in den Stunden zuvor. 

„John, ich würde dir ja gerne alle Zeit der Welt geben, damit du dich gesund schlafen kannst - falls es das ist, was du da tust - oder um Carson herausfinden zu lassen, wie er dich wieder wach kriegt“ - falls Carson das überhaupt schaffen würde - „aber diese Zeit haben wir nicht mehr.“

Johns Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er in näherer Zukunft aufzuwachen gedachte oder auch nur etwas registrierte.

„Hör zu. Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Kantine unserem speziellen Freund begegnet. Diesem ...“ Rodney schnippte mit den Fingern. „Timo … nein … Tumos? Egal.“ Er winkte ab. „Du weißt schon, der sauertöpfische Assistent dieses drogensüchtigen Despoten der sich 'Oberster Magistrat' schimpft. Er hat mich auf nicht sehr feinfühlige Art daran erinnert, dass wir morgen hier verschwinden müssen.“ Rodney schnaubte. „Als ob der Countdown auf dem Zugangspass nicht schon deutlich genug wäre.“

Er zog den Pass aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt ihn John direkt vor die geschlossenen Augen. „Hier. Siehst du?“ Das rote Blinklicht warf zuckende Muster auf Johns Gesicht und sein Haar. „Wir haben gerade mal noch einen Tag!“

Nicht der kleinste Hinweis, dass John ihn gehört hatte, geschweige denn verstand, wie brenzlig ihre Lage war, dass sie nur noch einen einzigen verdammten Tag hatten. Nein, nicht mal mehr.

„Genau genommen haben wir nicht mal mehr einen Tag. Es sind keine vierundzwanzig Stunden mehr, John. Verstehst du?“

Kein Flattern der Augenlider, kein Muskelzucken, nichts. Und ihre Uhr tickte. Rodney hätte jemanden schütteln können, Sauertopf, den Magistrat, John.

Er schüttelte die Karte.

„Sheppard! Sieh hin! Wir haben nur noch einen knappen Tag! Dreiundzwanzig Stunden und siebzehn Minuten, dann müssen wir hier weg. Es wäre also von enormer Wichtigkeit, dass du jetzt deinen faulen Hintern bewegst und aufwachst. Okay?“

Nichts.

Verflucht.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Zwanzig Stunden. Zwanzig lange Stunden in denen weder Ronon, Teyla, Carson noch er eine einzige Regung aus John hatten herauskitzeln können. Und bei Gott - sie hatten es versucht.

Rodney ließ den Pass sinken. Es musste einfach etwas geben, das er tun konnte. Irgendeine geniale Idee, die nur darauf wartete, von ihm aus dem Hut gezaubert zu werden. War es nicht das, was er immer tat? Was John von ihm erwartete? Er starrte in Johns blasse, reglose Miene. Aber das hier, das war kein Stück Technologie, das er mit Genialität, Klebeband und durch Beugen der physikalischen Gesetze reparieren konnte. Das hier war nicht sein Metier. Es war Carsons.

Und der war mit seinem Latein am Ende.

„Bitte, John, wach auf“, flüsterte er.

Was hatte Teyla gesagt? Erzähle ihm etwas Persönliches. Etwas, das ihn berührt. Gib ihm das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein.

Etwas Persönliches. Was denn, bitte? Und wie persönlich?

Vielleicht so persönlich wie Johns Waffe, die er seit knapp zwei Tagen im rechten Stiefel mit sich herumschleppte, wie ein Ritter das Tüchlein seiner Angebeteten? In Rodneys Hals steckte ein leicht hysterisches Kichern. Wie ein bizarres Liebespfand? Er stütze die Ellbogen auf die Knie und sah zu Boden.

„Okay, John“, begann er zögernd. „Ich sage dir jetzt etwas, das … das bleibt unter uns, ja?“

Er holte tief Luft.

„Jeannie, meine Schwester ... ich ... ich sollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Natürlich war es eine grandios idiotische Entscheidung, ihre Karriere wegzuwerfen und diesem ... diesem Bauern auf den letzten hinterwäldlerischen Außenposten zu folgen, um Ackerbau und Viehzucht zu betreiben. Ich meine, sie ist ... “ Rodney schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hätte eine großartige Physikerin abgegeben. Aber ...“, er stockte. „Das Leben kann von heute auf morgen vorbei sein und Familie …“ Er blickte John an und fuhr dann leise fort. „Familie ist wichtig, das weiß ich jetzt.“ Er lächelte schief. „Und diese ganz spezielle Idiotie, die aus meiner brillanten Schwester eine Bäuerin gemacht hat? Mittlerweile kann ich die absolut begreifen.“

Er forschte in Johns Gesicht nach einer Reaktion, doch der lag genauso reglos da, wie in den letzten Stunden. „Verdammt, John“, murmelte Rodney. Seine Kehle war mit einem Mal wie zugeschnürt und seine Augen brannten. Wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zu Johns Arm und drückte ihn, etwas zu fest vielleicht. Rodney beugte sich vor.

„Wir können dich so nicht mitnehmen. Uns fehlt es an allem. An medizinischer Ausrüstung, einem fähigen Arzt.“ Er schüttelte Johns Arm als könne er ihn dadurch wecken. „Und hier können wir nicht bleiben. Wenn wir nicht zahlen, werden sie die Atlantis beschlagnahmen und uns ins Gefängnis stecken, deportieren oder Schlimmeres. Und was sie mit dir machen werden ...

Du musst aufwachen, okay? Bitte“, wisperte er dicht an Johns Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht was sonst ...“

„Rodney?“, ertönte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm.

Rodney ließ Johns Arm los und fuhr herum.

Charles! Noch blasser als sonst und einen dicken Verband um den Kopf, aber definitiv auf den Beinen. Halbwegs. Eigentlich wirkte er so, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen. Und warum bitte, platzte er einfach so herein, ohne anzuklopfen?

„Aber ich habe geklopft“, sagte Charles rasch. „Zweimal sogar und …“

Rodney schluckte und öffnete den Mund.

Charles’ Augen wurden groß. „Oh, Verzeihung. Sie haben das eben nur - gedacht, nicht wahr?“

Rodney klappte den Mund wieder zu, nickte und begann hastig im Geist Pi zu rezitieren.

Charles seufzte, tastete nach dem Stuhl, den Ronon vorhin verlassen hatte, und setzte sich. „Bitte hören Sie damit auf.“ Er rieb sich die Augen. „Ich bin dabei, meine Filter nach und nach wieder aufzubauen. Meine Abschirmung ist schon deutlich stärker als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Mir Zahlenreihen entgegenzuschleudern ist in keiner Weise hilfreich und verursacht mir nur Kopfschmerzen.“

Rodney rollte die Augen. „Leider ist es nicht möglich, einfach an nichts zu denken.“

Charles lächelte nur. „Danke, so ist es schon besser.“

„Hören Sie“, begann Rodney. „Es freut mich, dass die Operation erfolgreich war, herzlichen Glückwunsch, weiterhin gute Besserung etcetera, etcetera, aber wie Sie sehen, habe ich im Moment ein anderes Problem.“

„Ich weiß.“ Charles nickte, anscheinend etwas zu heftig, denn er verzog sofort schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Um es kurz zu machen: Ich weiß über Johns Vergangenheit, über die Behandlung und über das Koma Bescheid.“ Er zuckte kurz mit den Achseln. „Sie, Dr. Beckett, Teyla und Ronon haben schließlich in den letzten Stunden an kaum etwas anderes gedacht und da Dr. Beckett ganz offensichtlich nichts tun kann, möchte ich meine Hilfe anbieten.“

„So? Und was genau wollen Sie tun?“, fragte Rodney müde.

Charles holte tief Luft. „Ich könnte …“ Vielsagend bewegte er seine Finger auf der Höhe seiner Schläfe. „Nachsehen.“

„Wie bitte?“ Rodney runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, geht es in Ihrem Oberstübchen momentan drunter und drüber, hm? Und da wollen Sie ernsthaft in Johns Verstand herumgraben?“

„Nein, ganz so ist es nicht.“ Charles biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es gibt einiges, das ich mir jetzt noch nicht zutrauen würde. Jemanden beeinflussen, beispielsweise. Veränderungen vornehmen. Aber einfach in jemandes Geist sehen, das ist kein Problem.“ Er sah Rodney an. „Ich würde es nicht vorschlagen, wenn auch nur der Hauch eines Risikos bestünde, dass John dadurch Schaden nehmen könnte.“

Rodney rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Oh, verdammt. Es war ihre einzige Chance und John würde es hassen.

Womit er sich später auseinandersetzen konnte. Wenn John wieder da war, _um_ es zu hassen.

Er suchte Charles’ Blick. „Ganz sicher? Dass es John nicht schadet, meine ich.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Charles fest.

Entschlossen nickte Rodney ihm zu. „Okay, dann tun Sie es.“

Charles schloss die Augen. Zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand wanderten in einer unwillkürlich wirkenden Geste zu seiner Schläfe, dorthin, wo das Implantat gewesen war. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. „Oh“, murmelte er. „Natürlich, damit hätte ich rechnen müssen.“

„Was? Was ist?“, drängte Rodney.

Charles blinzelte. „Ich komme nicht hinein.“

„Oh. Das“, Rodney zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Charles, „war eventuell zu erwarten. Er wurde schließlich darauf trainiert, Wraith-Königinnen in seinen Geist zu lassen und dabei zu verbergen, dass er sie in eine mentale Falle lockt.“

„Ah, und jetzt hat er dieses Training benutzt, um sich sozusagen in seinem Verstand zu verbarrikadierten. So gründlich, dass …“ Charles hielt kurz inne. „Das Koma – es ist eine Art Refugium und er will mich nicht hineinlassen. Wenn man Johns Unterbewusstsein mit einem Haus vergleichen würde, sitzt er im fensterlosen Keller und hat die Tür zugemauert.“

„Warum, bitte, tut er das?“ Manchmal war John einfach nicht zu verstehen. Zuerst riskierte er Kopf und Kragen, um diese … diese Sache loszuwerden und jetzt, kurz vorm Ziel, sabotierte er sich selbst?

Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass es eine bewusste Entscheidung ist. Den Grund dafür kann ich erst erfahren, wenn ich einen Blick hinter diese Mauern werfe.“ Er suchte Rodneys Blick. „Ich könnte es“, sagte er nachdrücklich. „Ich könnte seinen Widerstand gewaltsam brechen und diese Barrikade überwinden. Aber ich denke, angesichts dessen, was John als Iceman erlebt hat, wäre das nicht gut und würde eher dazu führen, dass er sich noch mehr zurückzieht.“

„Fein. Und jetzt? Wollen Sie damit sagen, es gibt nichts, was wir tun können und das war’s?“

„Nein“, begann Charles und sah Rodney nachdenklich an. „Es könnte da einen Weg geben. Sie erinnern sich bestimmt noch an unser erstes Gespräch? An unsere Abmachung? Als ich Ihnen sagte, dass John … dass Sie ihm alles andere als gleichgültig sind?“

„Ja, ja, ja, sicher.“ Rodney winkte ab. „Und?“

„Ich könnte Sie … mitnehmen“, fuhr Charles zögernd fort. „Vielleicht lässt er Sie herein und wir können ihn dazu bringen, sein Refugium zu verlassen. Und aufzuwachen.“

„Mich mitnehmen?“ Rodney blinzelte. „Wie?“

Charles lächelte. „Es würde jetzt zu lange dauern Ihnen das detailliert zu erklären. Er musterte Rodney. „Also?“

„O-okay.“ Rodney schluckte. „Was genau soll ich tun?“

_Entspannen Sie sich und schließen Sie die Augen._ Charles’ Lippen bewegten sich nicht, trotzdem war die Stimme klar und deutlich vernehmbar.

Rodney rieb seine feuchten Handflächen an seinen Oberschenkeln ab und tat, was Charles gesagt hatte.

_Sehr gut. Denken Sie daran - was Sie jetzt sehen, ist in Johns Unterbewusstsein. Egal was dort passiert, es ist nicht real._

Rodney nickte.

Er holte tief Luft. 

Aus grauem, waberndem Nebel, der überall und unendlich zu sein schien, schälte sich ein dunkler, massiger Umriss. Er blinzelte. Das war doch …

„Die Atlantis“, sagte Charles ruhig.

Rodney wandte den Kopf. Charles stand neben ihm, trug einen eleganten hellgrauen Anzug, hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und wippte leicht auf den Fußballen. Der Verband um seinen Kopf war verschwunden, es war nicht einmal eine Narbe zu sehen. Sein Haar fiel ihm in einem modischen Schnitt lockig in die Stirn. Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich neige zu Eitelkeit. Eine meiner vielen schlechten Eigenschaften.“

Rodney runzelte fragend die Stirn. 

Charles hob die Augenbrauen. „Rodney, dort wo wir jetzt sind, ist es unmöglich, sich zu verstellen oder gar zu lügen. Hier gibt es nur absolute Ehrlichkeit. Für jeden von uns.“

„Fantastisch“, murmelte Rodney. Er und Charles auf einer Art Selbstfindungstrip in Johns Unterbewusstsein. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. 

Charles lachte leise. 

Der graue Nebel verzog sich nach und nach. Rodney legte die paar Schritte zu dem Hauptschott der Atlantis zurück. Besser gesagt, zu der Stelle, an der das Hauptschott zu erahnen war, denn - Rodney traute seinen Augen kaum – das ganze Schiff war mit unzerstörbar wirkendem Stacheldraht umwickelt.

„Ein einfaches ‚Betreten Verboten’-Schild war dir nicht genug, hm?“, murmelte Rodney.

Vorsichtig berührte er den Stacheldraht dort, wo der Handscanner des elektronischen Schlosses rötlich blinkte.

„Du solltest versuchen das Schott zu öffnen“, sagte Charles ruhig.

„Oh, danke, da wäre ich selbst nicht drauf gekommen.“ Er funkelte Charles an. „Und wie? Hast du vielleicht einen Drahtschneider in der Jackentasche versteckt, hm?“ Mit der Linken versuchte er, den Draht etwas nach unten zu ziehen. Der schien nicht einen Millimeter nachzugeben, trotzdem zwängte Rodney seine Rechte durch den schmalen Spalt. Wenn er wenigstens mit den Fingerspitzen den Scanner erreichen könnte … „Au verdammt!“ Hastig zog er die Hand zurück und starrte entgeistert auf die hässliche gezackte Wunde auf seinem Handrücken.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Verflucht, Sheppard!“, schrie er in Richtung des Schiffes und verkniff es sich gerade noch, nach dem Stacheldraht zu treten. „Lass das! Ich brauche diese Hände um dein Baby in Schuss zu halten.“

„Denk dran, dies alles ist nicht real“, bemerkte Charles leise hinter ihm.

„Ach ja?“, schnappte Rodney, warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und hielt seine verletzte Hand in die Höhe. „Es fühlt sich aber ziemlich real an.“ Eine Blutspur sickerte über sein Handgelenk.

Charles’ Augen weiteten sich. „Rodney, sieh nur“, wisperte er.

Rodney folgte seinem Blick. Der Stacheldraht schien, von der Stelle ausgehend, an der Rodneys Blut klebte, im Zeitraffer zu rosten. Langsam zuerst, dann immer schneller, bis der ganze Stracheldrahtball, der die Atlantis umgab, einfach zu Staub zerfiel. Der Scanner war frei. 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, presste Rodney seine Handfläche auf das Kontaktfeld.

Er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Das rote Blinklicht erlosch und das Schott öffnete sich lautlos.


	17. Chapter 17

Rodney spähte ins Innere des Schiffes. Es war dunkel, nicht einmal die Notbeleuchtung schien zu funktionieren. Seltsam.

„Denk daran, Rodney“, erklang Charles‘ Stimme hinter ihm. „Das hier ist nicht wirklich die Atlantis.“

Natürlich. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? „Jajaja, danke für die erneute Erwähnung des Offensichtlichen“, versetzte er schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Charles seufzte. „Es kann nun mal sehr schnell passieren, dass …“

Rodney ignorierte ihn und trat ein.

Für Sekundenbruchteile hatte er das irrationale Gefühl des freien Falls. Unwillkürlich schnappte er nach Luft.

*

_Der Boden fühlt sich eigenartig glitschig an. Es ist tropisch warm und riecht nach feuchter Erde, moderndem Holz und Moschus. Der Korridor, in dem er steht, erinnert an eine Höhle, die Wände sind von organisch wirkenden Leitungen, wie wild wuchernde Ranken, durchzogen._

_Der Moschusduft wird stärker. Dicht hinter ihm ertönt ein Zischen. Rodneys Nackenhaare richten sich auf, er dreht sich langsam um und sieht in das triumphierende Grinsen einer weißhaarigen Queen._

 _*_

 _Gleißendes Licht blendet ihn. Er reißt die Arme hoch, um seine Augen zu schützen.  
Die Luft ist staubtrocken und glühend heiß, erfüllt von beißendem Rauch. Er hustet, stolpert und verliert den Halt in dem Sand, der jeden Schritt zu einer Kraftanstrengung macht. Keuchend fällt er auf Hände und Knie, der Sand wie brennendes Glas unter seinen ungeschützten Handflächen. Hastig rappelt er sich wieder auf. Hollands abgestürzter Gleiter! Er muss es schaffen!

*

„Deine Lebensenergie wird mein heutiges Festmahl sein, John Sheppard“, wispert die Queen heiser. „Aber zuerst ...“ Sie streckt eine Hand aus, zwingt mit dem krallenähnlichen Nagel ihres Zeigefingers sein Kinn nach oben und sucht seinen Blick. „Zuerst verrätst du mir all deine Geheimnisse.“

*

Er rennt auf die schwelenden Überreste des Gleiters zu. Der Gestank brennenden Kunststoffs ist wie ein öliger Belag in seinem Mund und Rachen. Dicker schwarzer Qualm und flimmernde Hitze steigen von den Trümmern auf. Dicht daneben liegt ein regloser Körper._

_„Brian! Verdammt, Brian ...“ Seine weiteren Worte gehen in einem Hustenanfall unter. Er packt Brian unter den Achseln, zerrt ihn weg von dem Wrack. Behutsam dreht er ihn auf die Seite und … starrt in tote Augen und eine klaffende Halswunde. Sein Magen zieht sich krampfhaft zusammen. Er schafft es gerade noch den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, als es ihm hochkommt._

*

„Großer Gott“, keuchte Rodney. Seine Knie gaben nach und er kämpfte gegen den Würgereiz in seiner Kehle.

*

_„Brian“, wispert er. „Du verfluchter … du verfluchter Idiot!“ Seine Sicht verschwimmt und er blinzelt heftig. „Du bist der beste Pilot in diesem ganzen Scheiß-Geschwader und du ... ausgerechnet du … Es war doch nur ein Erkundungsflug ...“ Er krallt seine Hände in Brians Schultern und schüttelt ihn. „Du kannst nicht … Du kannst mich nicht einfach alleine lassen, hörst du?“_

Alleine …

*

Rodney fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, spürte Feuchtigkeit unter seinen Fingern. In der Ferne hörte er das Summen der Triebwerke herannahender Gleiter, Johns gequältes, schluchzendes Atemholen tönte überlaut in seinen Ohren. Die Leere in ihm war schmerzhaft und greifbar, dunkel, wie ein bodenloser Abgrund in den er fiel und fiel …

*

_Ford starrt ihn an, sein rechtes Auge schwarz und tot. Er hält ein Enzymsäckchen in der Rechten und in der Linken ein Messer, an dem grünlich-schleimiges Wraithblut klebt. „So läuft das hier, Sheppard. So holen wir uns das Enzym.“

*

Die Queen wirft den Kopf zurück und lacht. „Ja, so ist es gut, du 'Mensch'.“ Der Triumph, als sie – endlich – den mentalen Köder schluckt, ist unglaublich befriedigend, das beste, das er seit langer Zeit fühlt. Mission erfüllt._

_Sie hebt den Arm, um ihre Hand in seine Brust zu stoßen. Er schließt die Augen. Das war's. Das Ende. Dabei könnte er noch mehr von diesen Monstern ins Jenseits befördern, viel mehr …_

_Er reißt die Augen wieder auf. Nein! Er wird hier nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt! Es gibt noch so viel zu tun!_

_Er schleudert der Queen seinen Widerstand entgegen, seinen Hass und seinen Lebenswillen. Ihr wütendes Kreischen gellt in seinen Ohren. Sie verliert an Boden, gewinnt zurück, verliert erneut._

_Dann lässt sie den Arm langsam sinken, einen Ausdruck der Empörung und des Entsetzens auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück, hält sich schreiend den Kopf. Wutentbrannt faucht sie und schwankt. Er rappelt sich hoch und flieht._

*

Plötzlich war alles um ihn herum still, kühl. Langsam ließ er die Hände wieder sinken.

*

_Das künstliche Licht der unterirdischen Einrichtung ist einen Tick zu grell, die Luft schmeckt metallisch und riecht nach Antiseptikum._

_Er liegt auf einer Untersuchungsliege, bekleidet mit einem Overall auf dessen Brust die Aufschrift S34 zu lesen ist. Seltsam unbeteiligt beobachtet er, wie eine klare Flüssigkeit von einem Tropf in den Zugang in seiner rechten Armbeuge fließt._

_Er reibt sich unwillkürlich den rechten Arm, der sich plötzlich warm anfühlt und prickelt. Diese Infusion bringt die Veränderung. Er kann Leben retten. Verflucht, er kann sogar die ganze verdammte Menschheit retten! Er ist ein Iceman. Brian wäre so stolz auf ihn. Er schluckt, seine Augen brennen. Nein, Brian würde ihn für verrückt erklären, denn das hier, das ist Einbahnstraße und Sackgasse zugleich. Er atmet tief durch. Genau das, was er will._

*

Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich diese wohlige Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Rodney!“

Er blinzelte. _Rodney?_

„Rodney!“

Ein Schlag traf seine rechte Wange. Rodney riss die Augen auf.

Er saß auf dem Boden, in einem der Korridore der Atlantis. Charles kniete vor ihm und musterte ihn besorgt.

Unwillkürlich rieb Rodney sich die brennende Wange. „Hey, das war … “

„Eine Ohrfeige, ja. Verzeihung“, sagte Charles und wirkte dabei kein bisschen schuldbewusst. „Aber das musste sein. Du warst dabei, dich in Johns Erinnerungen zu verlieren.“

„Großer Gott.“ Rodney rieb sich mit bebenden Fingern die Augen. „Das also sind Johns Erinnerungen.“

„Ja, ein Teil davon.“ Charles holte tief Luft. „Ich habe offensichtlich das, was uns hier erwartet, unterschätzt, beziehungsweise meine eigenen Fähigkeiten überschätzt.“ Sein Lächeln war brüchig. Erst jetzt bemerkte Rodney, wie mitgenommen Charles aussah. Sein Haar hing ihm wirr und verschwitzt in die Stirn, das Weiße in seinen Augen war von geplatzten Äderchen durchzogen. Achtlos wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Jacketts Blut von der Nase.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid“, fuhr er fort und dieses Mal meinte er es, das spürte Rodney so deutlich, wie er die kühle und eindeutig wundervoll künstliche Wand in seinem Rücken fühlen konnte. „Ich musste eingreifen. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr erreichen und war dabei, die Verbindung zu dir zu verlieren. Daher musste ich etwas tun, um diese Erinnerungen und die damit verbundenen Emotionen zu ordnen und in Schach zu halten, damit du wieder herausfindest.“

„Also soviel zu 'nur mal nachsehen', hm?“ Stöhnend ließ Rodney sich von Charles auf die Füße helfen.

Charles deutete auf die Wände des Korridors in die hochmoderne Flurbildschirme eingelassen waren – etwas, für das auf der echten Atlantis definitiv kein Geld übrig war. „Alle Erinnerungen sind nach wie vor vorhanden, ich habe nichts entfernt. Ich habe nur … aufgeräumt. Ich kann es jederzeit wieder rückgängig machen.“

Oh, John würde es definitiv schätzen, dass Charles mal eben in seinem Kopf 'aufgeräumt' hatte. Rodney seufzte, ehe er die Szenen musterte.  
,  
Jeder der Bildschirme zeigte in rasch wechselnden Sequenzen eine andere Szene aus Johns Vergangenheit. Hollands Tod, das Iceman-Labor. Die Wraith-Queen.

John auf Knien, wie er sein Inneres durchwühlen lässt, bis die Queen den zerstörerischen Code schluckt. Dann dieses plötzliche Brennen von Lebenswillen in seinen Augen, ungeplant, unerwartet, Johns neu erwachter Widerstand - die Chance zur ersten Flucht.

Andere Königinnen.

Eine weißhaarige, eine mit zimtfarbenem Haar, eine schwarzhaarige, große, kleine, hässliche und wirklich abstoßend hässliche.

Immer wieder John auf Knien, als Opfer, als Angreifer, entkommend. Er hinterlässt tote Wraith, bewusstlose Königinnen, infizierte Hives.

John in einem Dart, mit leeren Augen und ausdrucksloser Miene im Anflug auf das nächste Hive, die nächste Queen.

„Himmel!“ Rodney schluckte. „Das hat er also getan, bevor er sich wieder zurückgemeldet hat – eine Queen nach der anderen infiziert, auf seiner privaten kleinen 'Ich-rette-die-Galaxie-im-Alleingang'-Tour.“ Rodney presste die Lippen zusammen. „Und er kann sich offensichtlich verdammt gut an jedes scheußliche Detail erinnern.“

„Er hatte immer die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse, war aber von den damit verbundenen Emotionen abgeschnitten“, bestätigte Charles. „Erst jetzt, nachdem diese Iceman-Therapie rückgängig gemacht wurde, bricht dieses Chaos ungefiltert über ihn herein.“

„Deswegen hat er sich verkrochen, klar. Und die Sache mit Holland …“ Rodney schluckte und blinzelte gegen das Echo von Johns Verzweiflung an. Eine weitere Erinnerung, die nicht wirklich verarbeitet war, nur verdrängt. Er rieb sich die Augen und blickte den Korridor entlang, der ins Innere der Atlantis führte. 

„Ich wette, ich weiß genau, wo ich ihn finde.“

„Dann solltest du zu ihm gehen. Ich denke, ich warte besser hier. Du hast sicher mehr Erfolg, wenn du alleine mit ihm bist.“ Charles lächelte aufmunternd. „Wir können John jetzt eine echte Lösung anbieten, Rodney. Wenn er meine Hilfe akzeptiert, kann er herauskommen, er kann aufwachen, ohne vom Chaos übermannt zu werden.“ Charles drückte Rodneys Oberarm in einer raschen ermutigenden Geste. „Es ist fast geschafft.“

„Oh, natürlich. Ich muss lediglich John Sheppard davon überzeugen, sich mit Unterstützung eines Telepathen buchstäblich und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seinen Gefühlen zu stellen.“ Rodney fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Ein Kinderspiel.“

***

Rodney war nicht das erste Mal mit genau der Absicht in Richtung Geschützstand unterwegs: John Sheppard aus seiner selbst gewählten Einsamkeit herauszuholen. Die Angelegenheit hatte daher durchaus etwas von einem Déjà-vu.

Beinahe.

Wären da beispielsweise nicht die Türen, die geräuschlos für ihn aufglitten – anstatt quietschend und ruckelnd – oder das völlige Fehlen irgendwelcher reparaturbedürftiger Kabelstränge in den Wänden.

Johns Atlantis funktionierte perfekt, wirkte nagelneu, auf Hochglanz poliert und schien Rodney willkommen zu heißen. Hoffentlich war das ein gutes Zeichen, was den weiteren Verlauf und den Erfolg seiner 'Mission' anging.

Rodney holte tief Luft und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus zum Geschützstand. Auch dieses Schott öffnete sich nahezu geräuschlos, ganz ohne die üblichen Mätzchen. Er spähte in das Halbdunkel des kleinen Raumes, erleuchtet nur vom Glanz ferner Sterne und dem Blinken der Armaturen.

Er trat ein. Das Schott schloss sich hinter ihm - lautlos.

Sheppard saß mit hochgelegten Beinen im schwenkbaren Sitz des Kanonenstandes, die Interfacemaske über Augen und Stirn gezogen, die Hände an den Armlehnen des Sitzes und spielte Space-Fighters. Natürlich.

Rodney trat näher. „John?“

Die Hologramm-Armada stoppte mitten im Flug, sammelte sich und nahm direkten Kurs auf Rodneys Gesicht. Reflexartig riss Rodney die Arme hoch. Bläuliches Licht streifte seine Hände, rann über seinen Brustkorb und verschwand.

„Verflucht, Sheppard, lass das!“

John lachte leise, nahm die Interfacemaske ab und – Himmel, das war nicht der John, den er kannte!

Das war – Rodney starrte – das hier war tatsächlich John ohne Maske und Filter, ein John, dem man jede Gefühlsregung an der Nasenspitze ansah. Der so offen und gelöst wirkte, dass es Rodney schmerzhaft in der Brust zog. All diese Jahre, in denen er John nie so hatte sehen können.

Du bist in seinem Unterbewusstsein, wisperte Charles in seinem Hinterkopf. Vergiss das nicht.  
,  
Oh, sicher. Unterbewusstsein. Absolute Ehrlichkeit und keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verstellen, richtig.

John schwang die Beine von der Konsole. „Hey, Rodney.“ Sein Lächeln war ansteckend. „Was führt dich her?“

„Was mich …? Oh, verdammt!“ Rodney rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Sag bloß, du weißt nicht, wo wir hier sind und dass das hier …“ Seine Geste schloss den Geschützstand und das ganze Schiff ein. „… nicht real ist?“

John blickte zu Boden. Sämtliche Fröhlichkeit war wie weggewischt.

Aha! Er wusste es, also. Er wusste es ganz genau.

Rodney zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Johns Brust. „Gib dir keine Mühe, Sheppard, du kannst dich nicht verstellen, nicht hier. Und ich wette, du weißt auch genau, warum ich hier bin, nämlich um dich hier rauszuholen.“

John sah ihn an. „Wie geht es deiner Hand?“, fragte er völlig zusammenhanglos, als hätte er Rodneys letzten Satz nicht gehört.

Rodney stutzte. „Wie bitte? Meine Hand?“

„Du hattest dich vorhin verletzt. Alles wieder okay?“

Der Stacheldraht, richtig. Der imaginäre Stacheldraht. Rodney rollte mit den Augen. Die Frage war ein klares Ablenkungsmanöver und für Sheppards Verhältnisse ein grottenschlechtes noch dazu.

„Hier“, schnappte er, und hielt Sheppard seine Hand kurz unter die Nase. „Keine bleibenden Schäden. Nicht real, vergessen? Abgesehen davon, war dein Versuch mich da draußen stehen zu lassen, nicht sehr überzeugend.

Ich meine, kaum hast du gemerkt, dass ich es bin, da draußen, hattest du nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als mich reinzulassen. Man könnte fast meinen ...“

Rodney brach ab, als ihm ein Licht aufging. Er lächelte triumphierend.

„Natürlich, das ist es! Du _willst_ , dass ich dich hier heraushole. Nicht nur das – du hast dein mentales Schiffchen sogar auf Hochglanz poliert. Und das ganz bestimmt nicht, um ein passendes Ambiente für einen tränenreichen Abschied zu schaffen. Dafür bist du nicht der Typ.“

John erwiderte seinen Blick mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Trotzdem konnte Rodney die Wahrheit förmlich von Johns Augen ablesen. „Du hast mich reingelassen, weil du insgeheim hoffst, dass ich einen Weg gefunden habe, eine Lösung. Weil ich das immer tue.“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Genau, das ist es!“

„Und, hast du eine Lösung?“, fragte John.

„Ja. Ja, die habe ich“, erklärte Rodney mit mehr Überzeugung, als er fühlte. Denn dass John seine Lösung – Charles’ Lösung, genau genommen – nicht gefallen würde, war klar. Charles auch nur zu erwähnen, wäre kontraproduktiv. John musste mit eigenen Augen sehen und vor allem spüren, was Charles’ Eingreifen bedeutete. „Okay, also“, Rodney wies dem Daumen hinter sich auf das geschlossene Schott. „Komm einfach mit und …“

„Vergiss es, McKay“, erwiderte John hart und machte Anstalten, sich die Interfacemaske wieder aufzusetzen.

„Was?“ Rodney trat einen Schritt vor und packte ihn am Handgelenk. „Oh nein, Sheppard. So nicht! Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach …“

„Lass mich!“ John schüttelte seine Hand ab und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich kann da nicht raus. Verstehst du? Es geht nicht.“

„Doch, das ist die einzige ...“

„Nein!“ Johns Atem flog plötzlich. Ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich unter seinem Haaransatz. „Nein, auf keinen Fall!“

Angst! John hatte einfach nur Angst! Rodney hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut. Schon gut. Okay. Hör zu...“

John holte tief Luft und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich höre.“

„Schön. Also, du ... du musst. Ich meine ...“ Ratlos warf Rodney die Arme hoch. „Okay, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich hier mit dir umgehen soll, denn leider habe ich versäumt den Grundkurs ‚Metaphysische Spaziergänge im komatösen Unterbewusstsein anderer Leute’ zu belegen, aber ich weiß eines ganz sicher: Wenn du nicht schnellstens mitkommst, dann stirbst du.“ 

John fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Ich liege also wirklich im Koma, ja?“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf zum Schott. „Da draußen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, was echt ist und was nur … nur ein Traum.“

‚Albtraum’ wäre wohl die treffendere Bezeichnung. Einer von vielen.

„Ja, du liegst im Koma.“ Rodney holte tief Luft. „Und wir sind immer noch auf Rotous 4, und unsere Aufenthaltsfrist läuft morgen ab. So können wir dich nicht mitnehmen. Daher musst du aufwachen, John. Jetzt.“

John schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Nasenlöcher weiteten sich und er atmete tief. An seinem Unterkiefer zeichnete sich die Muskulatur ab. Seine Finger umschlossen die Lehne des Sitzes hart genug, um die Knöchel weiß hervortreten zu lassen.

Ein Schweißtropfen rollte seine Schläfe hinab.

Kein Zweifel, John stand kurz vor einer ausgewachsenen Panikattacke. Für einen Moment blieb er so sitzen, dann sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe und ohne Rodney anzusehen: „Ihr müsst eben ohne mich fliegen.“

„Wie bitte?“, stieß Rodney entgeistert hervor. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt? So schnell gibst du auf? Das …“

„Da draußen ist Chaos, Rodney!“, fiel John ihm heftig ins Wort. Er hob den Blick uns sah Rodney aus geweiteten Augen an. „Ich … ich drehe durch, wenn ich da rausgehe. Ich weiß nicht wie ich …“ Er senkte den Blick. „Ich wäre nur eine Gefahr für euch. So wie es jetzt ist, seid ihr ohne mich besser dran.“

„Ach ja?“ Rodney fixierte ihn. „Und du erwartest ernsthaft, dass ich zu Ronon und Teyla gehe und ihnen das so sage, ja? Und dass sie das akzeptieren? Dass ich das akzeptiere?“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Wir … wir sind nicht nur eine Schiffsbesatzung, John“, sagte er eindringlich. „Wir sind … eine Familie. Du gehörst dazu. Man lässt seine Familie nicht im Stich.“ Auch wenn ich bisher sehr gut darin war, zumindest was Jeannie angeht.

John blickte auf seine Hände. Rodney konnte förmlich spüren, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Gut, sehr gut. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg.

„Und wir“, fuhr er fort und bewegte seine Hand zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Wir haben jetzt eine Chance.“ Er lächelte schief. „Darum ging es doch. Darum hast du dich doch von Carson behandeln lassen.“

John nickte und sagte wie zu sich selbst: „Nach Brians Tod … ich wollte mich nie wieder auf jemanden einlassen. Darauf, jemanden zu haben, der …“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu verlieren, als ich die Entscheidung für Carsons Therapie getroffen hatte. Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Es ist, als wäre es erst gestern passiert.“ Er schloss kurz die Augen. Dann sah er Rodney an. Sein Tonfall hatte etwas Endgültiges. „Ich möchte so etwas nicht noch mal erleben.“

„Und das bedeutet was genau?“

„Ich bleibe hier und du gehst wieder“, sagte John fest, aber seine Hände bebten leicht.

„Wie bitte?“ Rodney konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, John nicht an den Schultern zu packen und durchzuschütteln. „Du … du lässt dich mit einer unerprobten Therapie behandeln, damit wir zusammen eine Chance haben und kaum läuft etwas nicht ganz, wie du's erwartet hast, schon …“

John fuhr hoch. „Nicht ganz wie erwartet? Du weißt nicht, wie sich das anfühlt, okay? Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“

Das Echo der Leere und der Verzweiflung, die John in dem Moment gefühlt hatte, als er in Brians totes Gesicht starrte, streifte Rodney. Es war wie ein körperlicher Schmerz. Johns Schmerz und - auch sein eigener.

Seine nächsten Worte kamen schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Ich bin gerade dabei zu merken, wie sich das anfühlt. Gut, nicht die Dates mit den Wraith-Queens, um die ich dich weiß Gott nicht beneide, aber wenn du nicht mitkommst, muss ich dich auf diesem verfluchten Außenposten zurücklassen, du wirst dort sterben und ich werde dich nie wieder sehen.“ Rodney lachte bitter auf. „Doch, glaub’ mir, ich habe durchaus Ahnung, wie das ist, jemanden zu verlieren, denn …“ Er fixierte John. „Es passiert gerade.“

John schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er wegsah. 

Rodney zielte mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Es passiert, weil du nicht einmal versuchen willst, dich dem Chaos da draußen zu stellen, was nebenbei bemerkt nicht mehr ganz so chaotisch ist, weil Cha…“ Er unterbrach sich hastig, aber es war schon zu spät.

John saß mit einem Mal stocksteif. „Charles?“, fragte er mit gefährlicher Ruhe. „Er ist deine Lösung?“


	18. Chapter 18

„Ähm, Charles ist … Ja!“ Rodney reckte herausfordernd das Kinn. Jetzt half nur noch die Flucht nach vorne. „Und wenn du dich entschließen könntest, dein Dornröschenschiff zu verlassen, würdest du sehen, dass …“

„Er ist hier?“, fiel John ihm ins Wort. „Du hast ihn hierher gebracht? Damit er in meinem Hirn rumpfuscht?“

„Genau genommen hat er mich hierher gebracht. Er wollte nicht mit Gewalt hier einsteigen“, erklärte Rodney und überhörte Johns letzte Frage geflissentlich.

„Wie rücksichtsvoll“, konterte John eisig. „Was hat er hier getan?“

„John, komm mit und …“

„ _Was_ hat er getan?“, hakte John nach. Hinter der Härte in seiner Stimme verbarg sich noch etwas, Rodney spürte es so deutlich, als würde ihn ein frostiger Hauch streifen. Tiefes Misstrauen und Angst. Vor Charles, davor, einem anderen, einem stärkeren Geist ausgeliefert zu sein. Noch einmal.

Er musste John irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass es dieses Mal anders war, dass Charles wirklich, wirklich nur helfen wollte.

„Hör zu.“ Rodney massierte sich die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Es ist alles okay. Er hat deine Erinnerungen nur geordnet und hält sie in Schach, weiter nichts. Er hat nichts entfernt oder verändert oder dich manipuliert.“

John wirkte völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Verflucht, John. Es gab nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit, _mich_ allein hierherzubringen, und das wiederum war der einzige Weg _dich_ zu erreichen. Du liegst im Koma. Es geht um dein Leben!“

„Und das rechtfertigt etwas, das ich abgelehnt hatte?“

„Hast du nicht. Jedenfalls nicht ausdrücklich“, hielt Rodney dagegen. „Jaja, ich weiß, was du von Telepathen hältst, aber ich hatte in den letzten Tagen den Eindruck, dass du zumindest bereit wärst, bei Charles eine Ausnahme zu machen.“ Er holte tief Luft und ignorierte Johns ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln.

„Diese Situation – Charles und sein Eingreifen als einzige Rettung, wenn es um dein Leben geht – hatten wir in keiner Weise durchgesprochen.“ Verdammt – sogar für ihn klang das haarspalterisch. Soviel zum Thema 'überzeugen'. John blickte ihn nur kurz an und hob die Augenbrauen. In Rodneys Magen machte sich das typische, bleierne Gefühl breit, das sich immer dann einstellte, wenn Dinge im Begriff waren fürchterlich schief zu laufen.

Das hieß, er stand kurz davor, diese spezielle Schlacht zu verlieren und das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Hastig fuhr er fort: „Mir war klar, dass du keinen Freudentanz aufführen würdest, wenn du erfährst, dass Charles quasi in deinem Kopf für … für Ordnung gesorgt hat, aber ich hatte doch gehofft, dass du dir wenigstens das Ergebnis ansiehst.“

„Das Ergebnis des mentalen Eingriffs eines Telepathen“, entgegnete John spöttisch. „Ich kann’s kaum erwarten.“

Es war nicht zu fassen! „Oh, fantastisch, Sheppard, verbringen wir die Zeit, die uns noch bleibt, doch mit sinnlosen Wortklaubereien.“ Rodney funkelte ihn an. „Weißt du was? Ich gebe dir Gelegenheit dazu, genau das zu tun. Ich bleibe nämlich hier.“

Hoffentlich konnte John ihn nicht einfach mit einem Fingerschnippen oder einem Blinzeln nach draußen befördern. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, nach welchen Regeln dieses Spiel hier lief. John aber anscheinend auch nicht, wenn Rodney seine überraschte Miene richtig interpretierte.

„Ich gehe nicht ohne dich. Du bleibst – also bleibe ich auch!“, stellte Rodney fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich falle auch ins Koma, mein Körper wird immer schwächer, irgendwann wird Carson die Geräte abschalten müssen und dann … tja, das war’s.“

_„Du machst mir gerade etwas Angst, Rodney“_ , wisperte Charles.

„Was?“ John saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade und musterte Rodney. Was auch immer John gerade in seinem Gesicht sah, es ließ ihn alle Farbe verlieren. Er schluckte hart. „Bist du verrückt geworden?“, flüsterte er.

„Nein! Nicht verrückter als du, jedenfalls. Und wenn du unbedingt einen Sturheitswettbewerb austragen willst, dann kann ich dir garantieren – den verlierst du. Frag meine Schwester.“ Rodney schnippte mit den Fingern. „Oh halt, das geht ja nicht mehr, denn wir beide sind ja bald tot.“

„Du bist ein elender Bastard, McKay“, murmelte John und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen waren eine weiße Linie, seine Brust hob und senkte sich sichtbar unter schweren Atemzügen.

Unwillkürlich hielt Rodney die Luft an.

„Ach verdammt!“ John stieß sich aus dem Sitz, als müsste er eine Zentnerlast stemmen. Ohne Rodney eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ging er direkt zum Schott. Er straffte die Schultern, eine unwillkürlich wirkende Geste, die zeigte, was dieser Schritt John abverlangte. Dann legte er die Hand auf den Öffnungsmechanismus. „Bringen wir’s hinter uns.“

***

John zu sehen, wie er die Korridore der Atlantis entlangging, war wie ein wildes Tier zu beobachten, das seine Deckung verlässt - immer auf der Hut vor einem Angriff. Kein Wunder, wenn man an das Chaos dachte, das vor Charles’ Eingreifen hier geherrscht hatte.

Die Bildschirme mit Johns Erinnerungen waren jetzt allerdings tot.

Seltsam.

Und wo steckte Charles? Und warum waren sie immer noch hier? Müsste sich jetzt nicht alles um sie herum irgendwie auflösen und sie sich – samt einem idealerweise hellwachen John – im Behandlungsraum wiederfinden?

Stattdessen stand John jetzt vor einem der mannshohen Bildschirme, offenbar in den Anblick seines undeutlichen Spiegelbildes vertieft. Mehr als das gab es dort jedenfalls nicht zu sehen.

Immerhin, ein Fortschritt.

Die ersten Bildschirme hatte er mit kerzengerade durchgedrücktem Rücken und starrer Miene passiert. Schnell und ohne hinzusehen.

Als ob etwas aus dem Monitor heraus nach ihm greifen könnte.

_„Die Bildschirme sind nur ein Symbol, Rodney“_ , wisperte Charles lautlos in seinem Kopf. _„Und John muss sich erst entscheiden, mir zu vertrauen. Ich warte am 'Ausgang' - sozusagen.“_

„Fantastisch“, murmelte Rodney. „Wir müssten schon längst am Ausgang sein.“

_„Ihr werdet erst hier ankommen, wenn John sich tatsächlich entschieden hat und dazu bereit ist. Gib ihm Zeit und halte dich so weit es geht zurück.“_

„Danke für den überflüssigen Rat, genau das tue ich bereits“, erwiderte Rodney spitz.

Ein paar Schritte vor ihm hob John langsam, zögerlich die Hand und berührte den Rahmen des Schirms.

Das war mehr, als John bisher gewagt hatte, obwohl sie schon seit einer gefühlten Stunde durch einen Flur nach dem anderen liefen.

Wäre die echte Atlantis so groß wie dieses Fantasiegebilde, dann bräuchten sie ein ganzes Team von Technikern, um sie instand zu halten.

Natürlich juckte es ihn in den Fingern, John etwas anzutreiben, aber er hielt sich im Hintergrund, immer zwei, drei Schritte hinter John.

John ignorierte ihn.

Vielleicht würde John ja jetzt - nein. Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

Also gut, wenn John noch mehr Zeit brauchte, bitte, an ihm sollte es nicht liegen. Allerdings … „Was ist, wenn er sich letztlich entscheidet, dir nicht zu vertrauen?“

Verstörenderweise blieb Charles für ein paar Sekunden lang die Antwort schuldig.

_"Ich fürchte, dann werdet ihr nicht hier ankommen."_

„Geht es nicht noch genauer, Mr. Orakel?“, schnappte Rodney.

Charles‘ mentale Stimme schwieg.

Rodney seufzte. Wie auch immer - es sah nun wirklich nicht so aus, als hätte John vor, sich schnell zu entscheiden.

Er stand noch immer vor demselben Bildschirm, beobachtete ihn jetzt nachdenklich. Dann hob er die Hand erneut und berührte nach kurzem Zögern die dunkle Scheibe mit den Fingerspitzen.

Der Monitor wurde plötzlich hell und John riss die Hand zurück als habe er sich verbrannt.

„Oh!“, entfuhr es Rodney.

John warf ihm nur einen raschen stirnrunzelnden Blick über die Schulter zu, dann schaute er zurück auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich bin ja schon still“, murmelte Rodney.

Auf dem Schirm fletschte eine weißhaarige Wraith-Königin die Zähne – ihre Hand hatte sie in einer weit ausholenden Geste erhoben, als wolle sie sie dem Beobachter in die Brust stoßen. 

„Entzückend.“ Rodney wich unwillkürlich einen halben Schritt zurück.

John reagierte nicht darauf. Er schluckte hart und starrte das Bild einfach nur an. Minutenlang. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Eine komplexe Mischung aus Abscheu, Furcht, Hass und - Entschlossenheit.

Erneut berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen den Monitor und die Queen verschwand, machte einem anderen Standbild Platz. Dieses Mal ein Hive, aus dessen Triebwerksschächten Flammenzungen leckten. 

John holte tief Luft, presste die Handfläche auf die Scheibe und die Szene erwachte zum Leben. Das Hive explodierte in Zeitlupe, ein lautloses Feuerwerk der Zerstörung. John ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Der Bildschirm erlosch.

Rodney wagte nicht sich zu rühren.

John schloss kurz die Augen und ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Als wäre eben etwas gerade noch mal gutgegangen.

„John?“, flüsterte Rodney.

John antwortete, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Alles okay, Rodney.“

Als er weiterging, wirkte sein Schritt leichter.

Er zögerte an der nächsten Abzweigung. Links ein gut ausgeleuchteter Korridor, der vor poliertem Stahl nur so blitzte und etwa so gut zur echten Atlantis passte, wie eine eckige Chrommutter auf eine runde Holzschraube. Der Gang rechts war durch altmodische, flackernde Leuchtstoffröhren nur spärlich erhellt. „Home, sweet Home“, wisperte Rodney. Das sah schon mehr nach der wahren Atlantis aus.

Natürlich nahm John den linken Gang.

Rodney verbiss sich jeden Kommentar und folgte John. Es ging durch weitere labyrinthähnliche, surreale Gänge. Offenbar war Johns Unterbewusstein eine verunglückte Kombination aus einer M. C. Escher – Darstellung und einem Maulwurfsbau.

Die meisten Bildschirme, an denen sie vorbeikamen, schalteten sich inzwischen automatisch ein, solange John auch nur einen Augenblick davor innehielt. Manchmal betrachtete er das Geschehen für ein paar Sekunden, manchmal ging er direkt weiter.

Einige wenige starrte er an bis sie dunkel wurden, ehe er weiterlief.

Schneller jetzt und zielstrebiger. 

Sie kamen wieder an derselben Biegung an, an der John sich beim letzten Mal für den blitzenden, polierten und offensichtlich falschen Gang entschieden hatte. Dieses Mal wandte er sich dem anderen zu.

Am Ende des spärlich erleuchteten Korridors war das Außenschott zu erkennen. Und eine wartende Gestalt.

Charles.

Rodney atmete auf.

John zögerte, wandte sich halb zu Rodney um, als wollte er etwas sagen. Doch dann klappte er den Mund wieder zu, straffte die Schultern und betrat den Flur.

Charles kam ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegen. „John, Rodney“, er lächelte ihnen beiden zu.

John quittierte die Begrüßung mit einem knappen Nicken. „Das hier ist dein Werk, ja?“, kam er sofort zur Sache.

„Ja“, bestätigte Charles ruhig.

„Was hast du gemacht?“ Er klang so beeindruckend neutral, dass eine Menge Mühe dahinter stecken musste.

„Ich habe die Emotionen, die mit den Erinnerungen verknüpft sind, geordnet und gefiltert. Sie sind nach wie vor da, aber nicht mehr überwältigend. Das sollte dich in die Lage versetzen, etwas besser mit ihnen fertig zu werden.“

John kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und lauschte in sich hinein. „Ja, so fühlt es sich an“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Dann fixierte er Charles. „Ich möchte allerdings weder dich noch sonst jemanden in meinem Kopf haben. Und das ist endgültig.“

Das Licht in dem Korridor flackerte heftig. Sekundenlang wurde es stockdunkel, dann ging nach und nach, eine Röhre nach der anderen, die spärliche Beleuchtung wieder an. Rodney schluckte. War John diesen weiten Weg etwa nur gegangen, um Charles sinngemäß 'Danke, aber nein danke' zu sagen und sich wieder zurückzuziehen?

„Ich weiß. Das musst du auch nicht.“ Charles strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Gut, im Augenblick natürlich schon, das ist unvermeidlich, aber wenn wir hier wieder weg sind, besteht keine Notwendigkeit, dass ich nochmals in deinen Geist eindringe.“

John stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und diese … Filter-Sache?“

„Betrachte es als Hilfsmittel, wie einen Verband. Doktor Becketts Behandlung hat auf traumatische Weise mit einem Schlag alle Emotionen freigesetzt, die normalerweise über Jahre hinweg verarbeitet worden wären. Der Filter verschafft dir Zeit, bis sich deine eigene Widerstandskraft wieder aufgebaut hat.“

John biss sich auf die Lippe.

Charles trat näher. „John, meine Hilfe jetzt anzunehmen, ist wirklich nur eine vorübergehende Maßnahme. Es bleibt nichts zurück.“ Eindringlich fügte er hinzu: „Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nie wieder ohne deine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis in deinen Verstand eindringen werde.“

John musterte Charles, schien in ihn hineinsehen zu wollen. Charles hielt seinem Blick stand.

Wie war das? Keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstellen? Wenn es einen Moment gab, in dem John sich überzeugen konnte, dass Charles keine bösen Absichten hatte, nicht log und ihn nicht ausnutzen oder manipulieren würde – dann war es dieser.

Und wurde es nicht plötzlich heller? Rodney blickt unwillkürlich zu der Leuchtstoffröhre direkt über ihm, die jetzt, anstatt unruhig zu flackern, klar strahlte.

John fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Er wandte Charles den Rücken zu und trat an einen der Bildschirme heran, betrachtete ihn für einen Moment. Dann hob er die Hand, legte sie mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung auf die Scheibe und aktivierte eine Szene.

Ausgerechnet Hollands Absturz als Endlosschleife. Fantastisch! In dieser speziellen alten Wunde herumzupulen half John sicher nicht, den letzten Schritt nach draußen zu wagen.

Rodney öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stand Charles neben ihm. „Er ist auf dem richtigen Weg. Gib ihm noch einen Moment.“

Das Licht flackerte plötzlich erneut, stärker als zuvor. Ein Knall ließ Rodney zusammenfahren. Sein Blick schoss zur Decke. Die Leuchtstoffröhren! Eine zweite zerbarst, dann eine dritte. Rodney ging unwillkürlich in Deckung als feine Glassplitter auf ihn niederprasselten. Durch das Schiff ging ein Grollen, wie ein sich nahender Donner. Rodney konnte spüren, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen vibrierte.

„Was zum Teufel …? Charles?“

Das Blinken der defekten Notbeleuchtung warf groteske Schatten auf Charles‘ Gesicht. Charles sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das ist nicht sein Unterbewusstsein, was hier verrückt spielt. Das ist etwas anderes!“

„Und was?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir müssen hier raus. Wir alle.“

Rodney fuhr herum. „John!“

John hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, völlig ungerührt von dem Chaos um ihn herum starrte er noch immer auf den Bildschirm.

„Oh verflucht!“ Rodney hastete zu ihm, stolperte über Kabel, die wie aus dem Nichts vor seinen Füßen auftauchten „John!“ Er griff ihn am Arm und riss ihn zu sich herum. „Was geht hier vor?“

John blinzelte. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, er packte Rodney an den Schultern und ließ sich mit ihm zur Seite fallen. Eine riesige Frachtkiste schlitterte den Gang entlang, prallte dort, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten gegen die Wand. Ethylbiacetat trat mit hohem Zischen aus einer geplatzten Kühlleitung. Der Alarm schrillte.

„Verdammt nochmal, Sheppard“, brüllte Rodney gegen den Lärm an. „Wir müssen hier raus. Jetzt! Ich will hier nicht mit dir sterben.“

John sah ihn an. In dem Chaos und Getöse waren seine Worte kaum zu verstehen. „Ich weiß. Ich auch nicht.“

Plötzlich wurde es so hell, als würden die Wände aus sich heraus, ohne erkennbare Lichtquelle, leuchten. Geblendet schloss Rodney die Augen. Der Boden schien unter ihm wegzuklappen und er fiel und fiel …

Ein schrilles Pfeifen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er stöhnte. Wo war er? Was war …? Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte in das helle Licht des Behandlungszimmers. Oh, natürlich! Er saß noch immer an Johns Bett, Charles ihm gegenüber, blass wie der Tod. Aus seiner Nase lief Blut. Er ließ die Finger langsam von seiner Schläfe gleiten.

John? Was war mit John? Rodneys Blick schoss zu Johns Gesicht. Es war gerötet und verschwitzt.

„Grundgütiger!“ Carson stürzte herein, verscheuchte Rodney mit einer Handbewegung und eilte an Johns Bett.

„Was ist?“, krächzte Rodney. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht.

Carson schaltete mit einem Knopfdruck das elende Pfeifen ab und studierte den Monitor. „Sein Blutdruck“, sagte er knapp. „Er war eben im hochkritischen Bereich, aber er normalisiert sich gerade wieder.“ Carson atmete tief durch. „Das hätte richtig böse ausgehen können.“

„Das war es, Rodney“, wisperte Charles. „Das unverarbeitete Trauma. Die Konfrontation damit. Sein Körper hat darauf reagiert.“ Er wischte sich das Blut von der Nase und sah Rodney an. „John hat sich in buchstäblich letzter Sekunde richtig entschieden und ...“

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier eigentlich?“, unterbrach Carson ihn. „Sie gehören ins Bett, mein Junge. Sie sehen aus wie der Tod.“

„Carson, was ist mit …?“, begann Rodney.

Ein anderes Display über Johns Bett begann zu piepen. Carson fuhr herum und studierte die Anzeige. „Das … das ist …“, wisperte er.

„Was?“, schnappte Rodney. „Carson, was ist mit John?“

„Es ist ein Wunder!“ Carson begann zu strahlen. „Er ist wach! Er ist tatsächlich aufgewacht!“

„Oh, Gott sei Dank!“ Rodney wurde einen Moment schwindlig vor Erleichterung.

„Wir haben es geschafft.“ Charles lächelte, griff rasch über das Fußende des Bettes hinweg und drückte Rodneys Unterarm.

„Mr. Sheppard? John? Können Sie mich hören?“ Carson hielt einen kleinen medizinischen Scanner an Johns Schläfe.

Johns Lider flatterten, dann öffnete er die Augen. Sein Blick glitt zunächst unfokussiert durch den Raum. Rodney hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Der Blick wanderte weiter, streifte Carson, Charles und blieb schließlich an Rodney hängen. Johns Lippen verzogen sich zur Andeutung eines Lächelns, bevor sie ein lautloses „Hey, Rodney“ formten.


	19. Chapter 19

„Acht, neun, zehn“, murmelte Rodney. Stirnrunzelnd überflog er die Ladeliste auf seinem Pad, ehe er wieder zu den Kisten hinüber sah, die an der Rückwand des Frachtraums der Atlantis standen. Zehn?  
Eben hatte er doch nur neun gezählt, oder? Das Kontrollieren der Ladung wirkte anscheinend einschläfernd auf seine Synapsen.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Irgendwie war er immer noch nicht richtig wach. Kein Wunder, nachdem er sich die halbe Nacht ruhelos hin- und hergewälzt hatte. Was sollte er John sagen, wenn sie sich nachher wieder über den Weg laufen würden? Eigentlich war jetzt doch alles klar zwischen ihnen. Oder? Oder nicht? Was würde John tun? Würde er überhaupt etwas tun? Na, nach allem was John, was sie, riskiert hatten, sollte er besser.

Und ganz nebenbei - auf die Frage, wohin sie eigentlich flüchten sollten, bevor sie per Haftbefehl aufgebracht und festgenommen wurden, war auch noch keine Antwort gefunden.

Rodney blinzelte kurz und blickte missmutig zurück auf die Ladeliste.

Wo war er stehen geblieben? Ach ja - neun oder zehn? Frustriert zählte er die Kisten erneut durch.

Neun, eindeutig. Da standen nach wie vor nur neun Kisten, keine zehn, wie auf der Liste angegeben. Wo war die zehnte Kiste? 

Eine Unstimmigkeit in den Frachtpapieren war zwar wirklich ihre geringste Sorge, sollten sie unterwegs einem Schiff der Patrouille ins Netz gehen, aber es ging hier schließlich um einen Teil ihrer Vorräte. Und die waren wie immer knapp.

Seine Finger tippten ein ungeduldiges Stakkato gegen die Unterseite des Pads. Also schön. Hastig eilte er die geöffnete Laderampe der Atlantis hinunter. Musste er jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch nach einer verlorenen Kiste suchen? Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, verdammt!

Er sah sich nochmals im Hangar um. Nichts! Nun, unwahrscheinlich, dass Erik eine ganze Kiste beim Verladen übersehen hatte. Und wo steckte der eigentlich? Oder sonst jemand? Wo, zum Teufel, steckte John? Lediglich Ronon war an Bord, richtete seine Kombüse ein und schichtete Konserven.

„Rodney?“ Teyla kam aus Richtung der großen Hangartore auf ihn zu. Na endlich! Ihr fragender Gesichtsausdruck konnte aber nur eines bedeuten – noch mehr Probleme in letzter Minute.

„Was?“, seufzte Rodney.

Teyla hob die Augenbrauen. „Hast du gesehen, dass …?“

„Hör zu“, fiel Rodney ihr ins Wort. „Egal was es ist – später! Uns fehlt eine Kiste, die ich doch bitte gerne an Bord hätte, denn immerhin haben wir sie bezahlt.“

„Deswegen …“, begann Teyla.

„Und uns läuft die Zeit davon, aber ich scheine der Einzige zu sein, den das interessiert, denn alle - insbesondere unser Pilot - treiben sich sonst wo herum, nur nicht an Bord dieses Schiffes, das in immerhin 45 Minuten …“ Demonstrativ hielt er Teyla den blinkenden Zugangspass unter die Nase, „überall, nur nicht mehr hier sein sollte.“

„Wir alle sind uns dessen bewusst, Rodney“, erwiderte Teyla ruhig. „Und was die Kiste angeht …“

„Hey.“ Ronon tauchte an der Rampe auf kam zu ihnen herunter. „Ich wäre dann so weit.“ Er schlang einen Arm um Teylas Schulter und grinste Rodney an.

„Wie schön für dich“, versetzte Rodney.

„Du bist spät dran“, bemerkte Ronon und deutete auf das Pad in Rodneys Hand. „Verschlafen?“

„Verschlafen? Ich verschlafe nie!“, versetzte Rodney indigniert. „Während du dich noch auf der Matratze gewälzt hast, habe ich bereits im Ersatzteillager der Werft nach einem Relais für die Steuerbordkanone gesucht und -“

Ronons breites Grinsen ließ ihn innehalten. „Oh, haha, verstehe. Du willst mich aufziehen, aber das funktio ...“ Ronon grinste breiter und Rodney unterbrach sich selbst. „Okay, okay, erwischt!“ Er gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen und fühle mich wie gerädert.“

„Das sind bestimmt die Nachwirkungen der telepathischen Verbindung mit Charles“, erklärte Teyla mitfühlend. „Der Geist muss diese Eindrücke verarbeiten und braucht dann eigentlich mehr Ruhe als sonst. John ist auch erst vor Kurzem aufgewacht. Carson hat ihn so lange wie möglich schlafen lassen.“

Das war ja klar – während er sich stundenlang gedanklich mit John und ihrer bevorstehenden ersten richtigen Begegnung nach dem Koma herumgeschlagen hatte, schlief der den Schlaf der Gerechten.

„Wie außerordentlich faszinierend“, meinte Rodney spitz. „Aber vielleicht könnten wir uns jetzt den dringenderen Themen zuwenden, wie zum Beispiel der Frage, wo die fehlende Kiste ist.“ Das hatte jetzt Priorität, darauf musste er sich konzentrieren. Nicht etwa auf John. Oder gar auf die Frage, was er sagen oder tun sollte, wenn sie sich nachher sehen würden, oder was John … Schluss damit!

„Erik bringt die Kiste gleich“, schaltete sich Ronon ein. „Ist von Carson. Wir hatten sie schon auf die Ladeliste gesetzt und eingescannt, damit es jetzt schneller geht.“

„Na, fantastisch“ Rodney musterte Ronon von oben herab. „Und warum, bitte, erfahre ich das erst jetzt? Nachdem ich meine kostbare Zeit mit einer völlig sinnlosen Suche vergeudet habe?“

Ronon zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab’s auf die Liste geschrieben.“

„Sicher, Conan?“ Rodney studierte die Liste erneut. Tatsächlich. Da war der Vermerk. Dick und fett unterstrichen! Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können? „Oh“, bemerkte er kleinlaut. „Tatsächlich.“ Er hielt das Pad auf Armeslänge von sich und drehte es etwas. „Hast du das Schriftbild verändert? Es ist unübersichtlicher als sonst.“ 

„Klar doch“, Ronon warf einen Blick gen Himmel und schnaubte amüsiert.

Teyla lächelte nachsichtig. „Rodney“, sagte sie ruhig und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich nehme an, du hattest noch keine Gelegenheit mit John zu sprechen? Nach eurer gemeinsamen mentalen Reise?“

„Was? Nein, wie denn? Ich …“ Er hielt kurz inne. Mentale Reise? Oh, bitte! „Moment, hat Charles euch etwa jedes Detail dieses … dieses …“ Er suchte vergeblich nach dem treffenden Begriff. „Hat er euch alles erzählt?“

Ronon hob nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen und grinste anzüglich.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Rodney“, beruhigte Teyla ihn. „Er hat nur gesagt, dass er mit deiner Zustimmung und deiner Hilfe versucht hat, John in seinem komatösen Zustand zu erreichen.“ Sie lächelte warm. „Wir sind sehr froh, dass es euch gelungen ist.“

„Ja, ich auch. Natürlich.“ Er schenkte Teyla ein rasches, schiefes Lächeln.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen“, Teyla drückte seinen Arm und ließ die Hand dann sinken. „John hat mit der Therapie den ersten Schritt getan und alles andere wird sich ergeben.“

„Jaja, sicher“, sagte er hastig. Großer Gott, er würde nie wieder Datenkristalle mit Abschiedsbotschaften – egal von oder für wen – vorschnell herausrücken. Nicht anzunehmen, dass John in dieser Aufzeichnung wirklich über Gefühle geredet hatte. Aber offenbar hatte er so viel verraten oder angedeutet, dass Teyla sich bemüßigt fühlte, Beziehungs-Coach zu spielen und Ronon seinen inneren pubertierenden Teenager wiederentdeckte. „Wo sind die anderen eigentlich?“, schob er schnell hinterher.

„John und Charles sind noch bei Carson, zu einer abschließenden Untersuchung. Sie kommen jeden Moment“, erläuterte Teyla.

„Das hier muss auch noch an Bord, Rodney“, unterbrach Eriks Stimme  
vom Tor des Hangars. Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf die Atlantis zu.  
Neben ihm schwebte eine etwa eineinhalb Meter hohe und einen Meter breite Metallkiste, die er mühelos mit einer leichten Drehung seiner Hand steuerte. Eriks Fähigkeiten machten das Beladen des Schiffs wirklich zu einem Kinderspiel, sparten Zeit und Geld.

„Ah, richtig, von Carson. Was ist da drin?“, fragte Rodney.

Erik – der Angeber - ließ die Kiste ein paar Mal im Kreis tanzen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Kiste landete dicht vor Rodneys Füßen sanft auf dem Boden. „Dr. Beckett kommt gleich, um sich zu verabschieden. Dann kannst du ihn fragen.“

„Okay.“ Nervös warf Rodney einen Blick auf den blinkenden Countdown des Zugangspasses. Noch 42 Minuten. „Hoffentlich vergisst er nicht, auf die Uhr zu schauen.“

Wie auf Stichwort öffneten sich die Hangartüren und Carson, John und Charles erschienen.

Rodney starrte rasch wieder auf die Ladeliste in seiner Hand. Da war er, der Moment. Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt sagen?

Verstohlen blickte er wieder auf.

Erik gesellte sich gerade zu Charles und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise.

„Ja, Doktor Beckett ist zufrieden und ich bin es auch. Die Wunde heilt gut.“ Charles berührte seine Schläfe, wo der dicke Verband jetzt einer Kompresse gewichen war. „Ich werde jetzt allerdings trainieren müssen“, sagte er und sah Erik fragend an.

„Du bist in meinem Kopf jederzeit willkommen, das weiß du doch“, entgegnete Erik und ließ seine Finger in einer zärtlichen Geste an Charles’ Arm heruntergleiten.

„Fantastisch, da ist er wieder, der Zuckerguss!“, murmelte Rodney. 

John unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Teyla, sah zu ihm herüber und hob belustigt die Augenbrauen. „Danke der Nachfrage, Rodney, mir geht es ebenfalls blendend, es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Oh, bitte“, Rodney rollte die Augen, musste aber unwillkürlich lächeln. „Als ob du freiwillig zugeben würdest, wenn es anders wäre.“

Schnell vertiefte er sich wieder in seine Liste. John war noch etwas blass, sah sonst aber gut aus. Richtig gut. Verdammt gut, sogar. Da waren eine Leichtigkeit in seinen Bewegungen und ein Glänzen in seinen Augen, die früher nicht da gewesen waren.

Zu viel Zuckerguss, Rodney?, wisperte Charles’ amüsiert in seinem Kopf. Wie? Er blickte auf. Oh, er lächelte ja immer noch. Vermutlich sah er wie ein liebeskranker Idiot aus. Ronon grinste ihn an und wechselte einen wissenden Blick mit Teyla.

Rodney ignorierte die beiden geflissentlich. „Carson? Das hier ist von dir, ja?“, rief er einen Tick zu laut und deutete auf die Kiste neben sich. „Was ist das?“

Carson nickte zu etwas, das Charles sagte, und drehte sich dann zu Rodney um. „Das ist ein Interphasenkompensator für dein Schweißgerät“, erklärte er. „Nicht fabrikneu, natürlich, aber generalüberholt. Dieses Modell hat sogar einen integrierten Karlonspannungsschutz – was immer das auch sein mag. Ich habe gehört, du brauchst so etwas.“

„Ein …? Großer Gott!“ Rodney schnappte nach Luft und begann unwillkürlich zu strahlen. „Hast du das gehört, John?“

„Laut und deutlich.“ John lächelte, offen und ungezwungen. Es ließ ihn um Jahre jünger wirken. Er wirkte … lebendig.

„Also …?“, hakte Carson nach.

Rasch wandte Rodney sich wieder Carson und seinem unglaublichen Geschenk zu.

„Natürlich brauche ich das! Was für eine Frage. Das ist fantastisch! Wie bist du da rangekommen? So ein Teil kostet ein Vermögen!“

Carson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Werftarbeiter hier schrauben ständig an irgendetwas herum und bezahlen mich oft in Naturalien oder Tauschwaren. Ab und zu sind auch Geräte dabei, für die ich keine unmittelbare Verwendung habe.“

Wie konnte man für so ein Schätzchen keine Verwendung haben? Andächtig berührte Rodney die Kiste und konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, sie jetzt und hier zu öffnen. „Das bedeutet, wir können das Brückenschott wieder reparieren, ohne in eine Werft zu müssen, wir können … alles Mögliche reparieren und das mit bordeigenen Mitteln und außerdem …“

„Außerdem müssen wir weg“, fiel John ihm ins Wort.

„Richtig, richtig, wir müssen aufbrechen.“ Nur mühsam riss Rodney sich von der Kiste los. „Erik, könntest du …?“

„Sicher, einen Moment.“ Erik wandte sich an Carson. „Danke“, sagte er schlicht. „Ich werde nie vergessen, dass Sie uns geholfen haben.“

„Das habe ich sehr gern getan“, erwiderte Carson aufrichtig. Er schüttelte Erik und dann Charles die Hand. „Passt aufeinander auf, ihr beide.“

„Das werden wir“, versprach Charles. „Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Beckett.“

„Rodney?“ Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung hob Erik die Kiste an und ließ sie zügig vor sich her die Rampe hochschweben. „In den Frachtraum, nehme ich an?“

Rodney riss alarmiert die Augen auf. „Ja, aber sei bloß …“

„Er ist vorsichtig mit deinem Schätzchen, keine Sorge.“ Charles zwinkerte ihm zu und folgte Erik in den Bauch der Atlantis.

Die Kiste musste noch ordnungsgemäß verstaut werden. „Ich komme am besten gleich mit und …“

„Später“, sagte John und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf Carson, der beinahe in einer von Ronons Bärenumarmungen verschwand. „Oder wolltest du dich nicht verabschieden?“, fragte er neckend.

„Wie?“ Rodney schluckte. Verabschieden? Oh, Carson, natürlich. Johns Tonfall, Johns Arm um seine Schultern – ohne dass sie sich in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr befanden – und die deutliche Zuneigung in Johns Augen beeinträchtigten offenbar seine höheren Hirnfunktionen. „Doch. Sicher.“

„Dachte ich mir.“ John drückte seine Schulter kurz und ließ die Hand dann sinken.

Carson wurde gerade an Teyla weitergereicht. Buchstäblich. „Dr. Beckett.“ Sie legte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Mögen die Vorfahren Sie immer begleiten.“

„Danke.“ Carson blinzelte, sichtlich gerührt.

„Wir haben Ihnen zu danken“, erwiderte Teyla herzlich und trat einen Schritt zurück. „John? Wir bereiten schon einmal den Start vor.“ Ronon nickte Carson noch einmal zu und ging dann mit Teyla an Bord.

„Ich kann mich Teylas Worten nur anschließen, Dr. Beckett.“ John streckte die Hand aus. „Vielen Dank für alles.“

Carson ergriff Johns Rechte und drückte sie. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich Ihnen helfen konnte“, sagte er aufrichtig. „Bitte, sollten Sie oder Charles mich nochmals brauchen, zögern Sie nicht, mich zu kontaktieren. Sie haben ja die Daten meines Ultrawellenaccounts.“

„Das werde ich.“

„Und falls …“ Carson zögerte. „Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber falls Sie einen der früheren Icemen treffen, sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass er mich findet, wenn er das wünscht.“

„Natürlich“, bestätigte John.

Carson nickte. „Gut. Sehr gut. Nun, dann ...“ Er wandte sich Rodney zu.

Rodney streckte ihm förmlich die Hand hin. Er hasste Abschiede und alles, was damit verbunden war. Carson sah ihn aus geröteten, feucht schimmernden Augen an, winkte ab und zog ihn in eine rasche Umarmung. „Auf Wiedersehen, Rodney“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Pass’ auf dich auf.“

„Ja, du … ähm … du auch.“ Rodney tätschelte Carson unbeholfen den Arm. „Und - danke.“ Verflucht, er verdankte Carson tatsächlich so viel, dass ein einziges kleines Wort gar nicht ausreichen konnte. Er blinzelte heftig. „Ich meine das wirklich, ich …“ Er schluckte. „Leb wohl, Carson.“

Er drehte sich um und folgte, ohne nochmals zurückzublicken, den anderen auf die Atlantis.

 

***


	20. Chapter 20

Minuten später waren sie im Orbit.

Rodney fütterte den Bordcomputer mit den Daten ihres Ziels – falls man das so nennen konnte - dem Orbit um Rotous 4. Vorerst war kreisen angesagt, bis sie wussten, wohin. Zumindest hatten sie noch die 13 Stunden eines halben Rotous-Tags, bevor Dagin sie nach interstellarem Recht vom Himmel pusten durfte. Sofern Dagin sich an interstellares Recht hielt. Rodney schloss die Eingabe heftiger ab als nötig. 

„Okay, Leute, Zeit für eine Lagebesprechung.“ John schaltete die manuelle Steuerung ab und schwenkte seinen Sitz herum. „Rodney?“

„Computer ist auf Orbitalflug programmiert, die Triebwerksleistung wird automatisch angepasst.“ Rodney sah von seiner Konsole auf. „Der Speicherkern, den wir von der Allina haben, ist noch drei viertel voll, außerdem ist unser eigener auch wieder zu fünfzig Prozent geladen. Wir haben also so viel Energie zur Verfügung, wie …“ Er überschlug die Zahlen kurz im Kopf und grinste. Damit würden sie überall hinkommen. Gut, fast überall hin. „Wie noch nie, soweit ich mich erinnere.“

John lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Klingt gut.“

„Hm.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme und ließ sich im Sessel zurückfallen. „Es würde allerdings noch besser klingen, wenn wir wüssten, wohin.“ 

Er warf Charles, der neben Erik mit dem Rücken gegen das Schott gelehnt am Boden saß, einen raschen Seitenblick zu. Hatte John inzwischen mit ihm geredet beziehungsweise sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen?

„Exakt, Rodney. Deswegen -“, John zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn, „Lagebesprechung.“ Sein Gesicht wurde ernst, während er von einem zum anderen sah. Sein Blick blieb an Erik hängen. Er deutete an ihm vorbei auf das reparierte Brückenschott. „Das war übrigens sehr gute Arbeit. Hätte ein Vermögen gekostet, es wieder zu ersetzen.“

„Gern geschehen.“ Erik grinste sein Hai-Lächeln. Natürlich wusste er, was seine Fähigkeiten auf einem Frachter wie der Atlantis wert waren.

Aber gab es jetzt nichts Wichtigeres? Rodney trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Armlehne seines Sitzes. „Jaja, gute Arbeit. Danke an alle Beteiligten, etcetera, etcetera. Können wir jetzt zu unserem dringenderen Problem zurückkehren?“ Rodneys Hand beschrieb einen Bogen in Richtung Panoramabildschirm. „Wie geht es weiter? Da draußen wartet die munosische Justiz auf uns. Also?“ Er warf John einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Ronon lehnte mit der Hüfte gegen Teylas Konsole und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich gehe nicht zurück in die Sklaverei, Sheppard.“ Sein Gesicht war grimmig. „Nicht lebend.“

„Sklaverei? Wer sagt etwas von Sklav - oh!“ Natürlich, wenn sie geschnappt wurden, würde Ronon wieder genau da landen. Kriminell gewordene satedische entlaufene Sklaven schickte man nur zu gerne wieder an ihre „Besitzer“ zurück.

„Der Freie Raum ist auf Dauer auch keine Option. Frost ist bestimmt nicht die einzige der Hunter, die hinter uns her ist“, warf Erik ein.

„Sicherlich möchte niemand von uns ein Leben auf der Flucht führen oder in Gefangenschaft geraten“, ergänzte Teyla ruhig. „Wir sollten also alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen, die sich uns bieten.“ Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „John?“

„Ja, Flucht oder Knast sind schlecht fürs Geschäft“, bemerkte John trocken.

„Oh, tatsächlich?“, fuhr Rodney hoch. „Was du …“

„Hey.“ Begütigend hob John die Hände. „Ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Er holte tief Luft und wandte sich Charles zu.

„Also Charles, der Haftbefehl. Was genau könntest du da tun?“ 

„Ich denke“, begann Charles langsam, schüttelte dann jedoch kurz den Kopf, „nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten in ein paar Tagen wieder besser kontrollieren kann. Dann bin ich auch wieder in der Lage, jemanden gezielt zu beeinflussen oder ihm eine Information einzupflanzen.“ Mit einer unwillkürlich wirkenden Geste berührte er die Kompresse an seiner Schläfe. „Jemanden, der befugt ist, den Haftbefehl aufzuheben, beispielsweise.“

Teyla hob die Augenbrauen. „Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich jemand mit diesen Befugnissen ausgerechnet im Freien Raum aufhält. Dafür müssten wir wahrscheinlich zurück nach Munos, wo der Haftbefehl ausgestellt wurde. Und selbst wenn dir das gelingt, Charles, existiert noch immer die Aufzeichnung der Sicherheitskamera.“

Ronon nickte. „Daraus dreht uns Kolya sicher einen Strick.“

„Okay.“ John hob die Hand. „Zuerst muss der Haftbefehl weg, damit wir uns auf Allianzgebiet wieder bewegen können. Dann kümmern wir uns um das Video.“

„Das lässt sich miteinander verbinden“, bemerkte Charles. „Das Aufheben des Haftbefehls und das -“

„Darf ich daran erinnern, dass Schritt eins erst einmal das Programmieren unseres nächsten Ziels ist, ja?“ Musste man das Pferd denn unbedingt von hinten aufzäumen? Charles hatte ja eben selbst von ein paar Tagen gesprochen, die er noch brauchte, um wieder voll 'einsatzfähig' zu sein. Sie brauchten nicht nur ein Ziel, sie brauchten einen Unterschlupf!

Charles lächelte. „Teyla hat recht. Wir müssen zurück nach Munos. Besser gesagt – ich muss zurück. Dort sind alle Personen versammelt, die ich benötige. Ich manipuliere ihre Gedanken, verändere ihre Erinnerungen entsprechend und unsere Probleme sind gelöst.“

„Aber sicher, alles ganz einfach“, Rodney rollte die Augen. „Selbst wenn du blond wärst, würde ich dir diese Jeannie-aus-der-Flasche-Nummer nicht abkaufen.“

Charles sah ihn verständnislos an.

Rodney seufzte. „Mit anderen Worten, wenn das dein Versuch war, einen Scherz zu machen, dann solltest du noch üben.“

„Das ist kein Scherz“, sagte Charles ruhig.

„Wie bitte? Du willst tatsächlich …?“ Rodney sah Charles ungläubig an. „Wie viele Leute müsstest du beeinflussen? Ein paar Dutzend? Oder sogar Hunderte? Das ist …“

„Machbar“, ergänzte Charles.

„Verrückt“, schloss Rodney.

Charles schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. Seine Augen glänzten.

„Ich habe von Telepathen mit derartigen Fähigkeiten gehört“, warf Teyla ein.

„Ich auch“, ergänzte Ronon. „Mein Großvater hat davon erzählt. Abends, am Lagerfeuer.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein paar dieser Geschichten sind wahr.“

John massierte seine Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und wirkte generell so, als müsste er gegen einen akuten Migräneanfall ankämpfen. Rodney konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Fein“, Rodney winkte ab. „Nehmen wir nur einmal für fünf Minuten an, dass dein übertrieben optimistisches Selbstvertrauen gerechtfertigt ist und du tatsächlich dazu in der Lage wärst. Wie willst du überhaupt nach Munos kommen, ohne festgenommen oder über den Haufen geschossen zu werden, hm?

Charles bewegte seine Finger vielsagend in Höhe seiner Schläfe. „Suggestion. Die Details ergeben sich dann, wenn es so weit ist.“

„Oh, das beruhigt mich“, erwiderte Rodney ironisch. „Du bist dir bewusst, dass Details eine Rolle spielen könnten.“ Es war absurd. „Was mich allerdings beunruhigt ist, dass du tatsächlich glaubst, diese Mutter aller absurden Pläne könnte klappen! Bin ich der Einzige, der damit ein Problem hat?“ Er sah in die Runde, bis er Erik erreichte. Der saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt, und folgte der Debatte erstaunlich gleichmütig.

„Erik! Kannst du ihn nicht zur Vernunft bringen.“ Erik lächelte nur, als hätte Rodney gerade einen Witz gemacht.

Charles seufzte. „Es spielt keine Rolle, ob es eine Person ist oder Hunderte, Rodney. Oder was ich ihnen suggeriere.“ Sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen, ehe er schließlich an John hängen blieb. „Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass das für euch nur schwer vorstellbar ist, aber ich hätte wirklich alles unter Kontrolle.“ 

„Dein Wort reicht mir in diesem Fall nicht.“ John sah auf und fixierte Charles. „Tut mir leid, aber es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel.“

„John, du hast bisher nicht einmal ansatzweise gesehen, wozu ich in der Lage bin“, erwiderte Charles eindringlich. „Ich würde so etwas nicht vorschlagen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass es funktioniert.“

Erik erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung. „Charles, wie weit ist deine Reichweite momentan?“ Mit zwei Schritten blieb er dicht vor Charles stehen.

„Wie bitte?“ Charles sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wie auch?“

„Genau, wie auch?“ Erik nickte. „Wir wissen beide, was du tun konntest, bevor die Hunter dir das Implantat verpasst hatten. Du hättest damals direkt in das Hauptquartier der Patrouille marschieren können. Jeden, der sich dir in den Weg stellt, hättest du mit einem mentalen Befehl einschlafen lassen. Tausende, notfalls. Oder sie bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Oder du hättest ihnen vorgegaukelt, dass du gar nicht da bist.“ Er sah kurz zu Rodney hinüber. „Der Plan, Hunderte mit einer Illusion zu täuschen, hätte funktioniert.“

Rodney schluckte und wechselte einen raschen Blick mit John. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand so etwas konnte, war doch ziemlich unheimlich. Schwer vorstellbar. Sogar Teyla hob sichtlich verblüfft die Augenbrauen. Ronon wirkte allerdings kaum beeindruckt. Lag vermutlich an seinem Märchen erzählenden Großvater.

Erik sah in Charles' Augen. „Und wenn du deine Fähigkeiten wieder völlig unter Kontrolle hast, so wie früher, lasse ich mich sofort mit dir auf alles ein, was du planst.“ Ein kleines, vertrauliches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Ich gehe mit dir durch die Zeit“, fügte er leise hinzu. Charles‘ Züge wurden weich. Er griff nach Eriks Hand und drückte sie kurz. 

Hoffentlich vergaßen die beiden nicht, dass sie keineswegs alleine waren.

„Aber jetzt?“, fuhr Erik fort. „Kannst du garantieren, dass du in ein paar Tagen schon in der Lage bist, den Piloten eines Abfangjägers daran zu hindern, uns einfach abzuschießen?“ Sein Ton war warm, aber die Frage unerbittlich.

Charles senkte den Blick. „Es fühlt sich so an, als könnte ich es“, sagte er tonlos.

Erik legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter „Aber du kannst es nicht garantieren. Wir brauchen noch Zeit, um zu dem zurückzufinden, was wir waren. Ein paar Tage reichen nicht, Charles. Wir müssen trainieren, müssen unsere Grenzen genau kennen.“ Er drückte Charles' Schulter aufmunternd. „Wir können nicht direkt nach Munos zurückkehren und das Problem lösen. Es wäre Wahnsinn.“

John fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Also zurück zu Schritt eins. Wohin?“

„Egal wohin wir fliegen – wir haben überall im Freien Raum dasselbe Problem. Man wird uns ohne genug Geld oder Beziehungen nicht landen lassen“, warf Teyla ein.

„Déjà-vu“, murmelte Rodney und betrachtete ihren momentanen Standort inklusive der umliegenden Planetensysteme auf seinem Pad. „So weit waren wir vor unserem Flug zu Carson auch schon.“ Hm, aussichtslose Lage, Carson - irgendetwas an dieser Konstellation kitzelte eine noch nicht greifbare Idee in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Nein“, widersprach Ronon. „Jetzt haben wir genug Energie und Vorräte und können notfalls ein paar Wochen irgendwo im Nichts herumfliegen.“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn in Charles' Richtung. „Wir treiben uns im Freien Raum herum, bis er sich genug erholt hat. Dann zurück nach Munos.“

John hob nachdenklich die Augenbrauen. „Das wäre -“

„Keine Option! Keine Option!“, singsangte Rodney mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Kopfgeldjäger, Leute, die knapp bei Kasse sind, nicht zu vergessen die Hunter?“ Der Haftbefehl hatte sich in Windeseile bis zu Carson in die Außenterritorien herumgesprochen. Wenn inzwischen eine Belohnung auf sie ausgesetzt war – was mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit der Fall war - dann lag bestimmt schon sämtliches zwielichtiges Gesindel im Freien Raum auf der Lauer. „Was glaubt ihr, wie weit wir kommen, ehe uns jemand erkennt, der die Belohnung brauchen kann?“ 

„Okay, hast du eine bessere Idee? Dann raus damit. Ich bin für jeden Vorschlag offen.“ John sah ihn mit einem 'ich bin ganz Ohr'-Gesichtsausdruck an.

Rodney rief eine weitere Sternenkarte auf. „Nein. Aber nur weil ich gerade keine bessere Idee habe, ist das kein Grund, uns freiwillig abschießen zu lassen.“

„Niemand wird uns abschießen, wenn er eine Belohnung kassieren kann“, warf Ronon ein.

„Genau“, bestätigte John prompt. „Wenn wir uns in Atome auflösen, gibt's keinen Beweis und damit keine Belohnung. Und bis eine alarmierte Patrouille da ist, sind wir längst weg.“

Es war doch nicht zu fassen! „Hör zu, Sheppard.“ Rodney sah hoch. „Wir brauchen einen sicheren Landeplatz und keine Treibjagd. Oder soll Erik vielleicht mit dem Schiffsmetall üben? Und Charles mit deinem Kopf, hm?“

Verflucht. Das war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht.

Johns Gesicht wurde für einen Augenblick völlig ausdruckslos.

„Äh, sorry. Du weißt, wenn ich unter Stress stehe, neige ich ...“

John wischte die Entschuldigung weg. „Schon okay. Also, wir haben nur die Wahl zwischen Dagin oder dem Freien Raum.“ Entschlossen schwenkte er seinen Sitz herum. „Teyla, berechne einen Kurs, der uns durch ein Gebiet mit möglichst wenig Verkehr auf die andere Seite des Sektors führt. Sobald unsere Frist hier abläuft, versuchen wir -“

Na wunderbar, quer durch den Freien Raum. Sie konnten sich auch gleich eine Zielscheibe auf den Schiffsrumpf malen.

„- in der Gegend um Qadra vorübergehend unterzutauchen.“

Untertauchen.

Untertauchen! Buchstäblich!

Rodneys Finger huschten über sein Pad und zoomten das Bild einer Gas-Planetoiden-Raummüll-Wolke heran. Die Hassin'sche Wolke - hässlich und durch die unberechenbaren Flugbahnen von Millionen und Abermillionen kleiner, mittlerer und größerer Trabanten, die um ein Doppelsternsystem kreisten, viel zu gefährlich für den regulären Raumverkehr.

Und dort, im unteren Drittel dieser gigantischen, ungastlichen Wolke hing Agira, der einzige bewohnbare Planet der Gegend ...

„Rodney?“ Johns Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Ein Vorschlag?“

„Wie?“ Rodney sah hoch. „Ich … ähm … nein.“ Er winkte ab. Ein Vorschlag war das wirklich nicht, eher ein Schuss ins Blaue. Das Zeitfenster war verflucht knapp, aber da sie so oder so erst mal im Orbit blieben, gab es keinen Grund etwas zu erwähnen, falsche Hoffnungen zu wecken und … und sicherlich Fehler seiner Vergangenheit diskutieren zu müssen. Er sprang auf.

„Äh, also. Da ich hier offenbar nichts mehr tun kann - ich bin dann eben mal ...“ Er deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter zum Schott. „In meiner Kabine. Etwas … aufräumen. Ja, aufräumen. Es ist ein ziemliches Chaos da.“

John hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

Rodney schnappte sich seinen Pad und ging.

***

Rodney legte den Pad weg. Nichts. Immer noch nicht. Verdammt, wenn nicht bald eine Antwort kam, dann … Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der übliche forsche Doppelton, mit dem John sich ankündigte.

„Ist offen“, rief Rodney automatisch und kickte rasch noch ein paar schmutzige Socken unters Bett, bevor die Tür aufglitt.

„Hey.“ John lehnte lässig im Türrahmen. So lässig, dass Rodney ernsthafte Haltungsschäden befürchtete, sollte ihr Gespräch länger als zwei Minuten dauern.

„Willst du …?“ Er machte eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung der einzigen Sitzgelegenheit im Raum, seinem … Bett. Er schluckte. „Ähm, willst du dich setzen?“

John lächelte schief. „Ronon hat etwas zum Essen gemacht. Ich soll dir Bescheid sagen.“

Und das tat er persönlich? Die Headsets funktionierten, wie Rodney vorhin erst überprüft hatte.

John trat einen Schritt näher und sah sich um. „Ah, so sieht es also bei dir aus, wenn du aufgeräumt hast“, bemerkte er ironisch.

Rodney folgte seinem Blick. Decken, der Schlafsack, ein paar Kleidungsstücke und sein Rasierzeug lagen als unübersehbarer Haufen mitten im Raum.

„Ich habe gerade erst … ich meine, ich wollte aufräumen, aber …“ Unwillkürlich sah Rodney zu seinem Pad hinüber, das auf dem Brett an der Wand – seinem improvisierten Nachttisch - lag. „Ich musste noch etwas erledigen.“

„Dachte ich mir.“ John beobachtete ihn amüsiert. „Dein plötzliches Verlangen ausgerechnet jetzt deinen Pyjama zusammenlegen zu wollen, war nicht sehr überzeugend. Also, spuck's aus. Du hast einen Vorschlag?“

„Es ist kein wirklicher Vorschlag. Mehr eine Idee oder ein Versuch. Aber es hat nicht …“

Johns Headset summte. Er tippte es kurz an und lauschte einen Moment. „Wir kommen gleich, Ronon.“ Er nickte Rodney zu. „Also, ich bin ganz Ohr.“

Eigentlich gab es nichts zu berichten. „Ich … ähm … ich dachte an ein Versteck irgendwo in der Hassin'schen Wolke“, soviel konnte er zumindest verraten, „aber ich habe nichts gefunden.“ Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Die Hassin'sche Wolke?“ John machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Schwierig zu navigieren, ziemlich gefährliche Ecke. Mehr Mülldeponie als sonst was. Einsame Gegend, aber“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „keine echte Alternative, Rodney. Zu viel Raumschrott und die Hälfte davon strahlt wie die Hölle.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte uns durchfliegen, wenn's nötig wäre, aber sich länger drin verstecken? Das überlebt keiner, der nicht rechtzeitig auf Agira landet, was wir uns -“, mit einer vielsagenden Geste rieb er Zeigefinger und Daumen gegeneinander.

„Nicht leisten können, ich weiß, ich weiß. Also, vergiss es einfach.“

John musterte ihn argwöhnisch und Rodney gab ihm seinen besten 'Ich? Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, wie kommst du darauf?'-Blick. „Äh, sind die anderen schon beim Essen? Du hattest doch etwas von Essen gesagt. Sollten wir nicht mal gehen?“

John sah ihn noch einen Moment lang forschend an, doch dankenswerterweise ließ er das Thema fallen. „Gut, gehen wir.“ Allerdings machte er keine Anstalten, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Im Gegenteil, er vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt.

„Wie wär’s, spielen wir danach noch eine Partie Chosso?“, fragte er schließlich sehr beiläufig. „Nach dem Essen?“

Chosso? Dafür hatte Rodney nun eigentlich gar keine Zeit. „Ich wollte später das Brückenschott reparieren, bevor wir den Orbit verlassen. Erik hat zwar gute Arbeit geleistet, aber die Elektronik muss noch …“, begann Rodney, doch als er für Sekundenbruchteile die offene Enttäuschung in Johns Gesicht sah, unterbrach er sich. „Weißt du, das kann warten. Chosso klingt gut. Im Aufenthaltsraum, wie immer?“

„Hmm.“ John legte den Kopf in den Nacken und studierte die Decke. „Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir ...“ Jetzt schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum. „Hier spielen? Ich meine, nur mal so, zur Abwechslung.“ 

„Hier?“ Rodney sah sich in der winzigen Kabine um. „Wir haben hier kaum Platz, selbst wenn ich aufgeräumt hätte, wo sollten wir ...?“ Seine Hände beschrieben eine ratlose Geste, die das ganze Zimmer umfasste.

John deutete mit dem Kinn und Rodneys Augen folgten der gewiesenen Richtung.

„Auf dem Bett? Ja, das ginge natürlich, aber wir müssten ziemlich zusammenrücken.“ Er blickte zurück zu John, der eingehend einen anscheinend hochinteressanten Punkt irgendwo links oberhalb des Bettes studierte.

Oh.

Zusammenrücken! Natürlich! Rodney blinzelte. Ein Date. John wollte ein Date. Rodney starrte auf sein Bett. Hier.

„Außer natürlich, es spricht was dagegen.“ 

„Nein. Nein, nein.“ Rodney riss die Hände hoch. „Spricht nichts dagegen, gar nichts. Absolut nichts.“

„Also dann?“ John klang erleichtert. Er sah Rodney mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und leichter Nervosität an.

„Ja, ja sicher.“ Rodney begann zu strahlen. „Chosso. Hier im B…“ Er verschluckte sich und hustete. „Ich meine, kein Problem. Wir … wir werden uns schon Platz schaffen.“

„Okay, abgemacht.“ John befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge.

Rodney schluckte. „Hast du noch etwas von dem Ruus-Wein, den du seit dem Deal mit den Farmern von Lamot in deiner Kabine hortest?“

„Woher weißt du …?“

„Gut.“ Rodney lächelte schief. „Bring ihn mit. Wir werden ihn brauchen.“

„Okay“ John atmete tief durch. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und dieses Mal erreichte es seine Augen, bildete Fältchen um seine Augenwinkel und verursachten Rodney einen Kloß im Hals. Carsons Behandlung war jedes Risiko wert gewesen, wenn es John die Fähigkeit zu diesem Lächeln zurückgegeben hatte.

„Also, dann.“ Mit einer Geste bedeutete Rodney John vorauszugehen. „Gehen wir essen.“

Rasch nahm Rodney sein Pad an sich. Als sie Seite an Seite die Kabine verließen, legte John ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es war nicht das freundschaftlich-kumpelhafte Schulterklopfen, das so ziemlich das Äußerste war, zu dem John sich bisher verstiegen hatte. Die Geste war wärmer, intimer und weckte in Rodneys Magen ein Flattern, das er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Hoffentlich hatte Ronon keines seiner Lieblingsgerichte aufgetischt. Er würde sicher keinen Bissen herunterbringen, was verdammt schade wäre.

***

Natürlich gab es etwas aus Rodneys Top-Ten Liste. Die Tomatensuppe - in der vermutlich keine einzige irdische Tomate war – schmeckte fantastisch. Beim Duft der gebratenen Käsesandwiches war Rodneys Appetit prompt zurückgekehrt. Wobei es ihm noch besser schmecken würde, wenn doch endlich … Er sah zu seinem Pad, aber das Gerät schwieg hartnäckig, völlig ungerührt von seinen Seitenblicken. Schweigend nahm er noch einen Löffel Suppe. Warum hatte er nicht auch schon früher …?

„Okay, Rodney.“ Johns Löffel klapperte in seinen Teller. „Auf was zum Teufel wartest du?“ Er griff nach dem Pad und aktivierte den Bildschirm, ehe Rodney auch nur den letzten Bissen schlucken konnte. „Ah, der Posteingang deines Ultrawellenaccounts. Du erwartest eine Nachricht?“ Ronon und Teyla sahen überrascht von ihren Tellern auf, Erik beugte sich interessiert vor, während Charles ungerührt weiter aß. John gab Rodney das Pad zurück. „Von wem?“

Rodney legte den Löffel weg und schob den Teller von sich. Gut, dann war jetzt die Stunde der Wahrheit. 

„Von meiner Schwester.“

„Du hast eine Schwester?“ Ronon lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Du hast nie von ihr erzählt.“

„Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Wir haben schon eine Weile keinen Kontakt mehr. Lange Geschichte“, winkte Rodney ab und nahm sich ein weiteres Sandwich. Er zog es vor, Ursache und Ausmaß ihres Zerwürfnisses nicht im Detail zu diskutieren, vielen Dank.

„Und warum sollte sie dich dann ausgerechnet jetzt kontaktieren?“ Teyla klang ehrlich überrascht.

„Weil er ihr eine Nachricht über den Rotous-Kommunikationssatelliten geschickt hat, solange wir noch in der Umlaufbahn sind. Stimmts, Rodney?“ John wirkte nicht wirklich begeistert. „Warum hast du das getan? Deinen Frieden mit ihr machen, bevor wir ...“ Er gestikulierte vage in Richtung Außenhülle, was wohl 'in die Weiten des Weltalls verschwinden' bedeuten sollte. „Die Sendung war doch wenigstens verschlüsselt?“

„Nein und ich habe sicherheitshalber auch noch unsere exakten Koordinaten in Klartext mitgesendet, damit auch jeder weiß, wo wir sind.“ Rodney rollte die Augen. „Natürlich verschlüsselt. Genie hier, vergessen?“ Er deutete mit dem Sandwich in der Rechten auf sich. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, was John eigentlich von ihm dachte. 

„Kaum möglich“, entgegnete John trocken, „Du erinnerst uns ständig daran.“ Sein rasches Lächeln verwandelte den spitzen Kommentar zu einer freundlichen Neckerei.

Rodney räusperte sich. „Okay, wie auch immer, ich habe sie chiffriert. Nicht zu uns zurückzuverfolgen.“ Er biss in sein Sandwich und fuhr mit vollem Mund fort: „Natürlich mit verdeckter Absende-ID und -“ Sein Blick begegnete Johns hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Äh, schön, unwichtig.“ Er kaute und schluckte, ehe er den Rest des Toasts auf die Serviette legte. Zeit für eine Erklärung.

„Meine Schwester Jeannie lebt auf Agira. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass sie noch dort lebt“, fügte Rodney rasch hinzu. „Ich habe, wie gesagt, schon eine Weile nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Aber ich denke, sie ist nach wie vor dort. Und züchtet Rinder. Oder waren es tugasische Laufvögel? Egal.“

John ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stieß einen kleinen 'jetzt kapier ich'-Seufzer aus. „Auf Agira, dem einzig bewohnbaren und bewohnten Planeten in der Hassin'schen Wolke.“

„In den Außenterritorien, nahe Aquarius“, brummte Ronon über den Rand seines Wasserglases hinweg. „Ziemlich weit draußen.“

„Dort wären wir vor der Patrouille sicher.“ Charles schenkte sich auch etwas Wasser ein. „Es wäre der ideale Ort.“

„Eben. Ich habe ihr ganz grob unsere Situation geschildert und … ähm … angedeutet, dass wir sie sehr gerne besuchen würden, falls sie noch ...“

„Du hast sie darüber informiert, dass nach uns gefahndet wird?“ Erik wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Charles. „Kannst du ihr trauen?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Rodney überrascht. „Ich meine … sie ist meine Schwester.“ Auch wenn Jeannie ihn sicher mehr als einmal zum Teufel gewünscht hatte und ihr geschwisterlicher Umgangston selten liebevoll war – er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie ihn nie willentlich verraten würde.

„Ihr seid im Streit auseinandergegangen, Rodney?“, vergewisserte Teyla sich, während sie ihren leeren Teller zur Seite schob. „Denkst du, es ist gut, sie als Erstes nach all dieser Zeit um einen derartigen Gefallen zu bitten?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn in mildem Tadel.

„Jaja, ich weiß wie sich das anhört, aber Jeannie und ich … es ist kompliziert. Ich denke, ein Hilferuf ist besser als jede Entschuldigung. Die hätte sie mir sowieso nicht abgekauft. Aber dass ich ihre Hilfe brauche – das wird sie mir mit dem größten Vergnügen bis an mein Lebensende unter die Nase reiben.“ Hoffentlich. Wenn ihr letzter Streit nicht doch der sprichwörtliche Tropfen gewesen war, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und Jeannie einfach nicht antworten würde. Oder aber – schlimmer - sie antwortete mit einer Variante von ‚Scher dich zum Teufel, Mer‘.

„Nun gut.“ Teyla hob eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich zurück.

„Klingt nach jemandem, den ich kennenlernen möchte“, warf Ronon ein und knuffte Rodney freundschaftlich gegen den Oberarm.

„He!“ Rodney rieb sich demonstrativ den Arm. „Nun ja, leider hat sie noch nicht geantwortet. Und wenn sie das nicht bald tut … “

„… kommt ihre Antwort nicht mehr an, bevor wir aus dem Orbit verschwinden müssen“, ergänzte John.

„Können wir nicht einfach auf Verdacht in diese Richtung fliegen?“, fragte Erik.

„Niemand fliegt auf Verdacht in die Hassin’sche Wolke“, erwiderte John bestimmt. „Und außer Agira ist dort nichts.“

„Okay, ich habe die Nachricht als 'extrem dringend' markiert. Eine Übertragungsfehlermeldung müsste bereits längst da sein. Also ist ihr Account noch aktiv. Zumindest das.“ Rodney hob die Schultern. „Jetzt können wir nur abwarten und hoffen, dass es bei ihr nicht gerade tiefste Nacht ist, oder sie sich erst mit ihrem …“, er schluckte eine der vielen despektierlichen Bezeichnungen herunter, mit denen er Jeannies Ehemann für gewöhnlich bedacht hatte. Alte Gewohnheiten waren eben nur schwer abzulegen. „Ihrem Mann beraten muss, ob und wie sie mir antworten wird. Er ist nicht gerade … nun, der Fixeste.“

Teylas Augenbraue schnellte erneut nach oben.

„Das … das habe ich ihr natürlich nicht geschrieben“, beeilte Rodney sich zu sagen. „Nicht einmal angedeutet. Wirklich. Ich meine … nicht umsonst habe ich ewig an dieser Nachricht gesessen und …“

„Hey, wir glauben dir.“ John legte seine Hand auf Rodneys und drückte sie, eine ganz spontane Geste, wie Johns sich augenblicklich leicht rosa verfärbende Ohrmuscheln verrieten. Und trotzdem - er ließ die Hand noch einen Moment länger liegen.

Charles lächelte Rodney sichtlich erfreut zu. Von Ronon kam ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

Bevor Rodney irgendetwas – und zwar mit Sicherheit das Verkehrteste - sagen konnte, ertönte das laute, aufdringliche Surren, das eine eingehende Ultrawellennachricht auf seinem Pad ankündigte.

Hastig schnappte er sich das Gerät.

Erik beugte sich gespannt nach vorn. „Von deiner Schwester?“

„Großer Gott, ja. Sie ist es! Sie hat tatsächlich geantwortet!“ Rasch überflog er die Nachricht.

_‚Mer, gerade wollte ich Madison – deine Nichte, ja, du bist mittlerweile Onkel geworden – ins Bett bringen, da meldet sich mein tot geglaubter Bruder. Ich wünschte wirklich, du wärst jetzt hier, damit ich dir ins Gesicht sagen kann, was für ein verdammter Egoist und Feigling du bist, so lange nichts von dir hören zu lassen. Und was hast du nur getan? Gefängnis? Auf der Flucht? Hast du einen Krieg angefangen? Und jetzt brauchst du meine Hilfe? Das werde ich dir bis ans Lebensende unter die Nase reiben, das ist dir doch wohl klar, oder? Okay, falls du und deine Komplizen bereit seid, hier etwas mit anzupacken, kann ich euch eine Landeerlaubnis für Agira verschaffen. Ich hoffe nur, ihr habt einen guten Piloten, der euch sicher hierher bringen kann. Und falls ihr einen Platz braucht, um euch zu verkriechen – wir haben bei den Tagor-Schweinen noch freie Ställe …’_

„Was schreibt sie?“, drängte John.

„Jeannie ist nach wie vor auf Agira und lädt uns ein. Uns alle“, gab er die Botschaft sehr frei wieder. „Und - “ Er begann zu strahlen. „Ich … ich habe eine Nichte. Madison. Ich bin Onkel geworden. Stellt euch das vor, sie …“

Der Rest ging im Applaus und im Lachen seiner Kollegen - nein, seiner _Freunde_ \- unter. Er blickte hoch und sah in Johns funkelnde Augen. „Glückwunsch, Onkel Rodney. Dann lass uns den Kurs setzen.“

\-------------------------------------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war's erstmal aus diesem Crossover-AU-Universum. :)  
> Ich hoffe, alle diejenigen, die diese Geschichte trotz der langen Pausen (sorry, nochmal dafür) mitverfolgt haben, hatten Spaß daran. Ich jedenfalls hatte Spaß beim Schreiben und mit diesen Charakteren. Weitere Geschichten um die Crew der Atlantis und ihre Passagiere habe ich im Kopf. Ob und wann es mit der schreibtechnischen Umsetzung klappt - wir werden sehen. *g*


End file.
